unfolding time
by quaereverumO.O
Summary: how can it be so hard for her to see...what needs to be done in order for the red rose to make her understand***how stubborn can he be?...is it possible for her to stop hiding from herself & make up her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**What got into him?**

_Dammit! Just this once…just this once and I'll drop it next time. Oh ,who am I kidding I'm not going to stop thinking about it unless I learn what is going on.' _Why on earth would he be so abrupt today?_'' Did I do something wrong? Darn this baka…why am I so concerned anyway,this has nothing to do with me, does it? HELL ,i wanna know…I swear this boy is going to drive me insane ,__**great**__ now I am talking to my self too._

Anis was sitting on her bed with her arms around her knees ,yes, pathetically talking to herself .She always did that when she was guilty about something or plain pondering.

It never was hard to summon Kaede, God he was the only one she could summon for so trivial things, why was it so hard then? Why would she hesitate? Just a little kiss on his card and he would be there in no time .'I just dont want him to be mad at me that's all' she sighed looking one more time at the red card on her hands. 'It's now or never' she said, taking a deep breath and touching the card with her lips. A gush of wind and thousand red rose petals filled the room.

'What is it with you summoning me of all times when Im taking a bath?'said Kaede obviously ticked off .

'KYAAA!Put something on you lecher' she shouted not looking in his direction and trying to hide the deep red color her face had taken.

'Óh really,now I am a lecher too?In that case glad to be upgraded' he made a bow while saying those sooner had he stood up and a pillow was send flying to him.

'Put something on dammit'…

'N-O.'

'What?'

'I said noooo…you called me at this time of the day, now you have to deal with the consequences.'

'You..you little son of a…'_the cards where are the cards…I know i put them somewhere near the bed…ohh..here they are…_ she placed a soft kiss on the blue card and in less than a second Seiran appeared.

'What is wrong Anis-sama?'concern in his eyes upon seeing the other boy…

'It s Kaede…now i can't be taken as a bride.' she said bowing her head in embarrassment. Seiran looked shocked but then his expression changed to mere serious, shifting his gaze from Anis to Kaede…

'You are going to take responsibility, aren't you Kaede-kun?'

'What..i …i didn't do anything, and what should i take responsibility for,is she going to get pregnant just by looking at me or something?'…another pillow…'What the…'

'Thank you Seiran'

'My pleasure Anis –sama.'he said smiling to her

'Now I ll send you home, but don't wear your ninufa pj's just in case…goodnight Seiran' he blushed as he vanished in his blue rose petals.

'What?'said Anis when given Kaede's death glare…

'What is it you want?' she threw him a shirt,looking away one more time

'Wear this.' he did as he was told .

_This smells good…such a sweet scent she's got…darn wake up boy*mental slap*…you're mad,remember…U R MAD…_'Done' he barked_._

'Good…I wanted…what I mean is…you…uughh…'

'Nice,see you made some progress in making full,understandable sentences.'

'Shut up you idiot.'_wonder if it's wrong to mash his head,i mean we are alone no one is going to find out and once I'm done with him I'll…_

'Hey you gonna let me know why I am here?'sigh.

'Why you so mad at me?I m not so silly to not get you've been avoiding me…it is bugging me…what can i have possibly done to make you furious?'

'So you mean you dont know?'he came closer and seemed very threatening not to mention completely unhappy…_Boiling point reached successfully…geez did i kill his parents, kick his dog? _she took little steps behind but then her back hit the wall,he put his hand over her head and leaned to have a good look at her eyes…_Papa…he looks so scaaaryy…no Anis get it together girl…stand up for your self…don't let him intimidate you…_

'Nope it happens to be unknown to me,the reason you are, raged, I might say'

'whaa…see it is effecting you…**stop hanging out with Tenjoh so much**…' _Now now what do we got here?Could he…no no no that's not a possibility…Wait!.Does he really… think i talk like a freaky mofo?!_'Hey do you mean I talk like a weirdo?'

Ýou really are simple-minded ne?'_he looks frustrated and disappointed at the same time…_sigh'Why can't you see…I…you know what,forget about it I shouldn't even bother explaining it to you…find it out on your own' and with that he pressed his card on her lips to be vanished in seconds.

'Now who's the one making _full_ and _understandable_ sentences?' she muttered to herself while getting in bed.

* * *

><p><em>I can't go on with this any more…she is going to drive me crazy.<em>he sat on his sofa having just got home with the _Rhode knight express _as he liked to call it .He put his elbows on his knees and passed his hands through his hair._Im still wearing her shirt…_he put it off,holding it in his hands for a few seconds before he smelled it, inhaling her sweet scent 'ahh' he smiled to himself_…now I get why girls use that stuff…_

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it...What about it as a start?...I hope i will improve through time though...See ya next chaptaO.O.<strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Envy:a deadly sin **

_It's a nice a hopeful breeze blowing through my hair,everything seems so peaceful,why can't my life be like this too?I didn't ask for any of this…Curse the day papa-if he can be called this way,I mean what kind of a father is he…making me go through all of this?-gave me that effin choker…On the other hand… _

'Good morning oh Lady Anis, my beloved rose princcess!'

'Seriously now? Tenjoh it's still seven in da mornin' and you've already grossed da crap outta me'…

'My,my I ve been rejected, but it feels SOOO GOOD' _Here he goes again…_

'Ániiis-sama' Seiran waved a hand

'Hi Seiran'she smiled as he came closer running'

Did everything work out for you yesterday?'

*sweat drop* 'Don't really know what are you talking about Seiran-kun…hehe…stop with this nonsense'

'No I mean about you and…'

'Another word and every one's about to learn about your pj's' she whispered threateningly to him._I am so lame…and desperate,to think that I had to threat Seiran-kun .I'll apologise later._ he gulped and closed his mouth till he got to class.

Anis was walking towards her own when her eye got Kaede talking to Mikage. _Eeeeep…what are they doing? It seems personal…kyaaaa is she confessing to him? Hmph…who cares, its none of my business right? He can go all he wants with her and I do not ,i repeat, I do NOT care. It takes her some time though, come on be done with it already…what a crappy confession…_Kaede looked in her diretion_ Damn he saw me ,he saw me. What is he going to think now? That I'm a stalker or worse that I like him or something…Oh boy here he comes…_

'Don't jump on stupid conclusions I just thought the conversation seemed important and I didn't want to interrupt you…yeah that's all' he didn't look mad

'I didn't ask anything…wait…you j-e-l-a-s?'he crooked his head giving her a smirk.

'Who? Me jealous…more like…_**surprised**_ that someone fell for you.' _Bingo! Play it cool girl that was a hot line..hells yeah…_he moved closer so he could look straight in her eyes.

'Why, am I so hard to like?' _And why is my heart racing now?it's not like he asked something that i can't answer anyway…_

'Weeell,i didn't …err..you know ,mean to…and I..uhm..' 

**riiiiing**

'Bye'she dashed torwards her classroom hiding her face from him.

'We're in the same class.' and with that he followed her

'I know but better be fast.'

'Why you gonna tell the teacher about your grammar problems?' 'Ka-idiot!'

_At last, lunch time! That was a close call back then.I wander why I…_

'Anis,mind if i talk to you for a while?'a girl with glasses asked

'Mikage-san,of course ,sit with me'.

'Well you and Kaede seem pretty close,and you like him right?'

She almost dropped her lunch upon hearing that.'Whaaat?No no no i mean Kaede is just Kaede,what is there to like about him…pffft…h-his honest eyes o...or his super soft hair and his genuine smile…meh…no'…'in other words there is nothing going on between us, we are just…'_Rhode knight and dominion '_we are just…' _there's nothing more to us, we're Rhode knight and dominion … right? .. ._'Just friends.'the other girl smiled.

'Oh good then because i was talking to him about the other day when we were on that amusement park,you know,if he had fun…and he left when he saw you so i thought…but it doesn't matter, I'd really appreciate it if you gave me some advice…i mean what he likes and stuff.'…

'Ehhh? and how should i know?'_why is it so hard on me to talk about this with her…and how do you explain this hole in my chest…W-wait did she say amusement park?Could he…no way…_

'Just be yourself Mikage-san' she said as she stood, ready to leave giving her a last smile 'I have to do something very important, Im sorry for leaving so soon. _That's it, that's why he was so ticked of the whole time…that jerk…_

'Kae-baka,come out, come out wherever you are…'

'Now what?' he raised an eyebrow.

'Just thought you tell me about that thing we were talking about yesterday.' she said

'Yeah, didn't I tell you that you should find it on your own?'_ unleash the beast of anger…again…_

'_M_aybe it was your birthday and i forgot…'she said taking the «I'm randomly guessing»look.

'My birthday's on July…' he was as stoic as ever

_I am going to make you tell me yourself though __I already know the reason _'Or maybe you wanted a ride with the hammer but your date refused sooo…'

'Stop! Darn it i can't stand this any more, can you be more blind?'he took her hand in his pulling her closer .*gasp* '…ultimately you'll have to chose one of us.'-that was it she gouldn't hold back- 'So what,what if i did Tenjoh's awakening? It's none of your business whether I'll be with him…'_heck no_ '…or any one else?'

' I see, so it's that way…' he let her hand fall '…you, stop messing with my feelings! You go and say crap on how i m the only one you can call when in need and stuff and what do you do after that? It just devours me,all of this-I am sick of all of this!'

'Now you are yelling at me, some knight indeed!'

'Ha! You're the one to talk.'

'Said the guy with anger management issues'

'SHUT UP!' he shouted banging his fist in the tree behind her '…don't call for me any more if it's not a matter of life or death-**ever again**!' Then he turned to leave.

'So much for always being there for me.' She thought she saw him stop walking for moment before he continued, pretending not to have heard what she said. She slid slowly to the ground supporting her back on the tree, her feet for the first time not strong enough, she hugged her knees and allowed herself to cry.

When he got out of sight he stopped walking, leaning against the wall and pressed his temple with his fingers making little circles to ease the tension. _Dammit Anis!Why are you doing this to me every time I try to tell you…I didn't mean to hurt her, but she doesn't seem to care whether she hurts me or not._

'_**Your fault, this is your fault for letting her in unconditionally. Did you make your point loud and clear,did you tell her the words you can't bring yourself to say to no one…that you love her?'**_

'What who's there?'

'_**Fool, i m in your head no one else can hear me but you, nor can i be seen…hahahaha…she will never love you the way you do!'**_

'Stop it!'

'_**Nooo…or else?...hahaha…' **_

__ 'Gaaghg' he placed a hand on his chest where his heart was…an excruciating pain…he fell on his knees panting erratically… _What is going on, my heart…it's like it's ripped of my chest, I can hardly breathe…_

'Are you doing this?'

'_**No silly this is the consequence of hurting your dominion, you're not supposed to treat her that way…hahaha…LEARN YOUR POSITION KNIGHT!Or go to someone else that can appreciate your love… come to me…haha**_ha_ha…'_ the laughter fade away as he was starting to breathe normally…

'What in the world was that?'

**# Explanation: ****hammer**** I wasn't sure how this amusement thingy is called in English, but that's the English **_**equivalent**_** of how we call it… ****^^''**

**Well****, now that was lame i had 1 review and guess what…it was my older cousin…from my computer…and now it looks like i reviewed my self…goshhh {i wasn't there to stop her! She wanted to cheer me up…} =(…Sooo…will you please review so i can improve? tell me what you didn't like or what you liked(if such a thing is possible…)That's about it. Hope you enjoyed, see ya next chaptaO.O**

**Q.V O.O**


	3. Chapter 3

** It****'s a long way down**

_«Who would have thought that a boy like me could come to this_

_Oh,i just died in your arms __tonight, must have been something you said_

…_I should have walked away»_

Kaede was running, running as fast as he could. Only this could keep his head off her. He pushed himself to continue, his breathing stable keeping him completely focused on running his soul becoming one with his body synchronizing with the beat of his heart, drops of sweat in his face, he was feeling his legs burn his lungs too, he didn't want to stop…and then he heard that song on his mp3…_Yeah, must have been something she said…that killed me.. hah…'__It's none of your business whether I'll be with him or anyone else! '__Those were the exact words i believe…_

_She seemed pretty confident about it too…that i have no say in this__…_he shook his head_ I'm still not apologizing, well i have no reason to anyway… _

'Is there any just cause for feeling like this

On the surface I'm a name on a list…'

He resumed his running humming the melody…

* * *

><p>'He was what?' Anis seemed surprised and angry at the same time…'we had a fight like this and while i was all sad and guilty he goes singing?' she pouted<p>

'Well Anis-sama you were actually something along the lines of devastated and Niagara falls. 'Seiran pointed out lightly.

'Wha-what? I wasn't crying…'she said crossing her arms.

'That's not how i remember things.'

* * *

><p> <strong><span>Flashback<span>  
><strong>

'Ánis-sama,Anis-sama what is wrong?'…the blue haired boy rushed to her

'Óh,it's you Seiran-kun.' She wiped her tears away

'What happened?'…he asked true concern on his voice.

'K-Kaede happened!'she sobbed

'What,is he not taking responsibility? That's it right? I'll go talk some sense into him right now' he reassured her.

'Huh? No, we had a fight. Why can't we be serious just once in this _eccentric _group? What responsibility are you talking about Seiran? THIS IS NONSENSE…Oh by the way sorry for threatening you before…'

'Of all times you apologise now? Let's take you home for some hot chocolate'

**End flashback**

* * *

><p>'Yup, that's exactly what happened…'<p>

'I think you're just overdoing it in some parts…'

'Really, where?' he wondered

'Everywhere. I was not sobbing like a baby over something so trivial.'

'But I remember…' he frowned confused.

'Details, details…' she waved a hand in the air ' …your mind must be playing games to you, aka exaggerating everything you see and making it invalid memories…yeah that is a very sensible and logic explanation'

'And I am the one overdoing it…'

'Percisely' she nodded.

'Uhm okay, I can't disagree with you in your state, but you know-he _does_ feel bad, it's undouptable…when he runs like this he is trying to forget, running is his escape from reality in some kind of way…Soooo, what are you going to do?' he tilted his head.

'Drink that hot chocolate you promised me!'

'Oh God if he is considered stubborn I don't know what's the word for you…' she chuckled, Seiran could put everyone at ease when he was around…he gave her a smile going into the kitchen. _Poor Seiran always taking care of every one…_she pouted hugging her pillow, holding it close to her chest like she was afraid of her heart getting away. She had already decided what to do…

* * *

><p>She was walking fast right-left, right-left being anxious for what she was about to do…<em>one kiss, one little kiss is all it takes…<em>she touched the red card with her mouth.-Air, rose petals and…Kaede-

'What is it, you alright?' he said as from instinct.

_H__e even seems frightened, uh oh not good now he is angry again…_At least he still cares...__

'Haven't I told you to summon me only if it is a life or death situation?' a furious look in his eyes

'Well it is!' she shouted back

'Why you out of milk and want me go buy some for ya?' he sarcastically said, louder than before.

'Now that you mention it…'she shot back putting her hand on her hip.

'I m outta here, I told you, wasn't I clear enough? Here you go: **life or death situations!**' he was so serious

'But it is life or death!' she took a step closer.

'How!' he spat.

'I was _**dying**_ to talk to you' she said, her gaze on the floor fact that prevented her from seeing the soft look he gave her…

'Anis I'm leaving' he whispered softly.

'No' she snapped

His voice was dry when he spoke 'Why should I not, we are just Rhode knight and dominion right? I know my position. I should get going.' he was fast to turn his back to her but she was as fast to get a tight grip on his hand…

'Stay.'

'What is that? An order?' he said, not eying her still.

'No…a plea' she was still looking down.

He turned to face her and pulled her face up by the chin. Holding her gaze he said as if forced to 'I need to go…if I stay…' he sighed' I can't stay…' saying this he placed his card between her and his lips,while pulling her closer, vanishing immediately.

…_Another indirect kiss of his…_she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I promise to bring some fluffiness <strong>**next time ; ) if you know what I mean…It is so nice having my first reviews,I really appreciate it. That, and the real action should be expected after Kaede's awakening.****One question:****should I get sexy with the story and even make it M rated or not? (because I have something really naughty in mind…well post awakening of course… *****ω*********)**_** Toodles…**_**See ya next chaptaO.O **

**Q.V O.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**My life in a moment**

Quite some days had passed after the night she had summoned him. Sure she would see him at school, but he wouldn't treat her as usual…Something had changed, even though she pretended not to see. He was unbelievably kind and that made her worry about his mental health-just a joke-…_Did something go wrong? I mean why would he be so polite to me the whole time…The way he looks at me…arrrgh. .Where is that Kaede that we all know and that annoys the hell out of me? .me.  
><em>

_Not even once did he mention how dump I am, not a single comment on how it's a drag to do what I say…sigh…Those eyes…*mental slap* He is going to drive me insane!_

She sat in class pondering, while looking out of the window not really paying attention on what was happening around her._ It looks like it's going to rain. There are a lot of dark clouds…Hope Ill make it home before that._ The sound of the bell made her almost fall of her seat.

'You okay?' Kaede seemed kind of amused.

'Yeah,fine,why do you ask?'

'Just you seem…not to be here today. Something on your mind?' _yup, YOU, baka!_

'No, not really. Just that it's going to rain and we should get going…' he gave her a soft smile, his eyes mildly sad._ I'll tell you once you decide to tell me what's bothering you…why you so sad?_

_**KABOOM!**_

'CRAAAP!' she almost screamed as she shut her eyes and hide her face in his chest holding tight his shirt.

It was raining…a **lot.**

'What, you scared?' he whispered to her as he put his face on her hair and his arms around her._ This is not good, her hair is so soft…_she nodded.  
>They stayed like that for a while and then she raised her head to look at him.<em>*gasp*he is so close…if i moved a bit we would…<em>just inches parted them their noses almost touching, she could feel his hot breath, it dazzled her, making her want to close her eyes and…and what?

He was the one to break the embrace.

'Let's get you home.' he turned around and shut his eyes tightly._ I would have…if i hadn't gone away I wouldn't be able to stop…the way she looked at me_…he felt something pulling his sleeve

'Kaede, do you mind staying like this for a while? She hugged his arm looking frightened while gazing out of the window. Another thunder and she grabbed it tighter.

He giggled 'If my arm survives this, Ill be very lucky.'

'Thank you...' she mumbled

'Hurry we don't want you to get wet.' and with that he put his jacket over her…'Get ready for some serious running missy' he smiled

'W-what about you? she looked at him, eyes concerned.

'I'll be just fine. Now let's go' he gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>They ran as fast as they could-believe me it was fast—but getting wet was inevitable, well at least for Kaede.<br>When the got out of her apartment she looked at him saying 'You are not going to step on my carpet with those shoes!' he kicked them off and so did she. They got in quickly and she handed him a towel.

'Here, I don't want you sick because of me' he took it and started padding his face and hair.

_He__ does look cute with his hair wet._ she slightly blushed, staring without him noticing.

'I should give you something dry to wear.' she said looking around for anything that would do.

'It's okay I ll head home now.' he answered lightly.

'You crazy? I am not letting you go out in that storm and besides…I-I…I don't want to stay alone.' the last sentence was a mere whisper.  
>Her being so scared made him feel protective over her…<p>

'You can wear this.' She said giving him her school track suit. 'It's got the best chances of fitting you…you can use the bathroom'.

It didn't take him long but when he got out of the toilet he saw Anis… well, actually he didn't see Anis but a little ball under the bed sheets. She was curled hugging one of her pillows.

'Hey Anis.' he whispered while leaning above her…'KABOOM!' she almost jumped out of bed.

'You jerk! Stop mocking me!' she said hitting him with the pillow she was holding

'Okay, okay…' he chuckled '…I just couldn't resist.'

'It's not funny!' she pouted.

'I m sorry..' she sat up to look at him.

'Forgiven…will you stay with me?' her look was pleading and hesitant.

He nodded positively. _She seems kind of relieved now…_

_**KABOOM!**_

'Eeeep!'she put her palms over her ears and shut tightly her eyes. 'Make it stop, make it stop!'

'Now, how am I supposed to do that?' he shrugged 'What I can do though is this.' He said and put one of his arms around her. She didn't shove it off her as she would have normally done but instead played with her hair her cheeks heating. Strangely enough it made her fell better, safe. It was so right…

'You got a lot of pillows, alright.'

'What?Oooh, yeah I like it cosy .' he nodded understanding what she meant .

He would try and make her laugh, distracting her from the rain. Here and there she would crush her face on his chest, taken aback from the thunders and he would comfort her rubbing little circles on her back.

The time passed and the rain wouldn't stop. But it was alright as long as he stayed. Now the wind was whistling violently too. Again she couldn't care less since she had him close. The night had come but she wouldn't let him leave, asking him once more to stay with her until the storm stopped. So he did as she asked. He lay with her, talking, to help her fall asleep.

'Those clothes really suit you…to think you fit in' she giggled, hardly keeping her eyes opened.

'Yeah if you just leave behind the fact that half my calves are exposed' he whispered to her.

'Hah' she laughed and then a yawn escaped her lips as she slipped deep into unconsciousness.

He tried to sleep, he really tried but it just wouldn't come. All he could do was look at her. So peaceful, sleeping sound…feeling her warm inside his arms. Her lips slightly parted … rosy, soft_, kissable, _he could only stare at them. She breathed slowly, steadily,when exhaling tickling his ear,making it unbelievably hard for him to concentrate on anything else but her. A little moan escaped her lips as she moved closer to him her face at his neck. _Damn!She sure is cuddly when she's sleeping...like a kitten._

_That doesn'__t make it any easier on me. Ugghh…At least one of us got to sleep… _She sighed in her sleep mumbling his name. He closed his eyes pulling her a bit closer snuggling with her. _The truth is I could live my whole life like this…just like this moment…_

* * *

><p><strong>More to come and believe me I'm on a roll<strong>**…I wonder what will happen next?Wait…I already know :£….Muhahahaha…Anyway I will,eventually, make it M rated but just so you won't tell me I didn't warn you…There will be about 2-3 chapters that I want to finish faster like Mutsuki's awakening and stuff so I will change the storyline for the sake of making it faster…I need to get to Kaede's awakening for MY plot to begin-I mean those things have happened i cannot skip them completely-…Anyway…Lot's of love –See ya next chaptaO.O**

**Q.V O.O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Temperatures rising**

It was so nice and warm. The little sun rays getting in from the window, hitting her face and teasing lightly her eyelids, were telling her it was morning and high time she woke up. And her legs tangled with his were kept warm all night long. Although she enjoyed the coziness she hadn't realized yet who the source of it was. She had actually forgotten another certain individual lying with her.

He felt her shift a little, sign she was waking up, her lashes tickling his neck skin. He liked it like this; he didn't want her awake yet. He wasn't ready himself to get out of bed, not having slept more than three hours during the night.

_That smells good…_she inhaled deeply and then exhaled, finding the smell of his neck extremely enticing._ Wait, what? _

'Kyaaa'She opened her eyes and was scared by the closeness to the point she hit him with her hand on the nose, getting defensive, not really doing it on purpose.

'What the..?' he was holding his nose as he fell of the bed …

'I m so sor…aah' too late she had fallen too, since the sheet was around both of them. She expected the hard floor, but it never came, since she landed on him. He still had his hands on his nose.

'Oh, I m so sorry…I didn't mean to hit you. Let me see, let me see…Come on now don't be such a baby! Kaede…dammit…take your hands off it!'

'Okay, okay…' he allowed her to take a look at it. Her touch, feather like, traced his bone, making sure nothing was broken.

'I m fine…' he said gazing into her depths.

She looked away feeling her cheeks burning, still atop of him._ That's right, need to get up…_she tried pushing herself off him but something stopped her. He pulled her down not letting go.

'Where do you think you're going?' he had huge eyelashes, she had never noticed that, and his eyes so soft that made her wonder why she had never realized how beautiful they were.

'I stay with you all night long and that's how you thank me?' saying this he rolled over resulting with him atop of her, his hands at her waist and a playful look in his eyes.

She already looked like a tomato but this was too much for her. Her heartbeat accelerated and she would think he was not embarrassed at all if she wasn't close enough to see his ears getting red and to hear his pulse skyrocketing…

He stared at her lips…debating whether he should do what he wanted or not. He leaned forward-he had taken his decision-he tilted his head almost touching her lips. He moved so slow…

'If you want me to stop…' she didn't seem unwilling though '…just say the word.' He made her feel dizzy, her lids dropping not being able to resist…she had to stop him, but hell, she didn't want to. And then…

'Anis-sama…' Seiran knocked the door.

'Seiran!' she whispered and jerked in front, as a result banging her head with Kaede and falling back down with a _discreet_ thud.

'Ouch! Kaede get off….need to get the door!' She walked fast towards it, opening it for the blue-haired boy to get inside.

'Good morning Anis-sa…Kaede? What are you doing here?...A-am I interrupting something?' he said with a tint of guilt in his voice

'No, not really Seiran-kun…' the redhead said through his teeth. She shot him a threatening glare…how could he be so rude?

'Errr…I just summoned him to…errr to…you know…help me out because yesterday i fell since the road was slippery, and I sprained my ankle. Yeah…to help me get to school.' … 'Oh no! School…I need to get ready…where's my backpack?...aaargh I didn't study chemistry, let alone math…' she went on how everything had to happen to her and tried to get herself ready for school…

'Anis…' Kaede tried once but he was ignored.

'Anis…'a second time in vain.

'ANIIIS!' he shouted at her in order to get her attention..

'WHAAT?' she yelled back

'It's Saturday…' he finally said

'Oooh…' realisation sinked in making her feel kinda stupid 'Heh…then I guess we don't have to go to school…' she smiled feeling awkward 'Oh, Seiran-kun what are you doing here? Something happened?' she sounded concerned in an effort to change the subject.

'Well, I was worried about you…with the storm and all; it must have been awful for you last night, being here all alone…'

'Yeah…awful indeed…' she shook her head pretending to be hurt. Kaede tried to hide a smile, finding her performance an utter failure.

'…and I thought it would be a good idea to pass by and take you out for a walk to make up to you and we could have breakfast together.'

'Okay, but first let me go change and have a shower.' And with that she grabbed some clothes and her towel and rushed to the bathroom.

'Here.' said Seiran offering Kaede a bag. 'I believe you ll need this. Your mother got very worried when you didn't come back from school and called to see if you were at my house, I figured you'd be here.' Kaede looked at him surprised taking the bag with his clothes.

'T-thanks…Why didn't you tell her you knew I was here and let her make up this lame excuse?'

'Because I thought it would be _rude-__**(Ouch Seiran!)**_-to point out that she is so scared of thunders that she couldn't sleep alone…Wait, you didn't try anything weird, did you?' Seiran had one hand at his hip and waved the index finger of his other one in front of Kaede's face.

'What do you take me for…Tenjoh?' A pinkish color in his cheeks was visible while he tried to look away from the other boy.

'Ready!' Anis said entering the room

'Mind if I use your bathroom too?' Kaede asked.

'Sure'

* * *

><p>The hot water fell on his back easing the tension from before making his muscles relax. He supported himself in the wall with his elbows and closed his eyes. A low groan escaped his mouth.<em> Why am i so freaking unlucky? Every effin time I try to get close to her, someone has to interrupt…like a universal conspiracy against me or something…<em>he smiled at himself at the thought of her face when he was about to kiss her. _Well, she didn't stop me though…_he said to himself getting out of the shower and putting a towel around his waist.

'_**Don't fool yourself knight. She doesn'**__**t love you!' **_ The voice came so suddenly and he turned around so fast to see if anyone was in the bathroom that stepped on the soap and fell, making a loud thud.

'Ughg! How did that &**%$ got there?' he cursed

'Kaede…waaaah!' she got in there to see what happened and instead of that she slipped because of all the water on the floor, crushing against his chest…(oohh did i mention…bare…) he looked as shocked as she was.

'What the hell, that's how you are taking a bath? Are you washing yourself or everything else around you?' she was flustered as heck and it was not due to the vapors. His wet chest felt hot under her touch. _Hee is nakeeed! Nothing but a towel, he is wearing nothing but a towel…I think I am going to faint from embarrassment…Don't look Anis, don't look! Eeeep!_

'And what about you getting into the bathroom knowing it's occupied!' he blushed too, looking away from her

'I…you fell, you might have gotten hurt! That's why I got in!' she yelled while pushing herself up. As soon as she stood up he pulled her from the hand cornering her. The girl's back at the sink and his hands on both sides of the bath furniture, not allowing her to move freely. Her hands resting at his chest. He leaned forward and she leaned back trying to put some distance between them. His hand slipped at her waist stopping the backwards motion, bringing her closer.

'You worry about me?' he brushed her cheek with his lips saying this.

_About __that fainting… _he moved to her neck, tracing it with his mouth and inhaling the beautiful scent of hers. He stopped at the sensitive spot on it placing a light kiss. That made her sigh and move her hand to his wet hair. _Oh, boy…how can he…_another one behind her ear, at this one she moaned. The hand, previously placed at her waist traced her spine, making her shiver. The throbbing at her ears became louder. Her heart almost stopped when his other hand reached for her thigh, sliding slowly until he touched the back of her knee, picking it up and resting it in his own thigh…he pushed up making her sit on the sink. She moaned, louder than before. Getting in between her legs, he brushed her jaw line with his mouth, going slowly for her lips. She had long given in…she put her legs around him, it was his turn to let a groan pass his was about to crush his mouth on hers when…

'Is everything alright in there?' yeah, she forgot about Seiran

'Yeah it 's okay…'she pushed Kaede away getting out of the toilet.

'You alright Anis-sama? You look kinda red.' The boy said truly concerned

'No, no it's just that there were a lot of vapours that's all. It's like Kaede showers with boiling water…and he stepped on the soap, but he's fine.' she was talking pretty fast, it wasn't the water being in boiling temperature, but her…she wanted to get back in there and …and …_Damn, I need some fresh air…_she thought walking towards the balcony, not being able to help wanting to know what would have happened if she stayed, or rather if they were alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahahaha...cause I'm evil like this...Wait till you see what happens in the next ...Also now that I think about it I have a way to not skip but simply refer at the awakening of Mutsuki and Seiran and the stuff after that untill i Freaking get at Kaede's awakening...I hope ya enjoyed the fluff, but be prepared for sexiness next time...I just wanted to make you say...<em>d<span>ang Seiran<span>..._So that is all...See ya next chaptaO.O **

**...Love**

**Q.V.O.O**


	6. Chapter 6

** How to enjoy a Saturday morning  
><strong>

He stayed for a while in the bathroom getting a grip on himself. How could he do something like that? It was crazy and it was wrong, but he wished Seiran wasn't there. He didn't know what would have happened if he proceeded, he just knew that he wasn't willing to let anyone know about the effect her moaning had on him. He just had to ignore everything himself and play cool around her. _Let it pass, let it pass…it was nothing…Darn, I just couldn't help it, I couldn't stop…she…_he took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself._ It was just due to the tension from before, It's not like we did something; I just am deprived of sleep, that's all…Oww, who am i kidding? I just can't stay in the same room with her…alone…Forget about it, forget about it…_he was giving little slaps on his forehead.

'Kaede, you okay in there? We are heading out in a while, be fast to finish.' Seiran stated.

'I'm done, I'm done' he said putting on his clothes. Just his jeans, belt, a white t-shirt and his sneakers. He needed something in case it was cold outside, and looked again into the bag Seiran gave him. There it was, what he needed…except…_Oww, come on…my leather jacket? Guess I have no other choice...tsk…_The truth is he was not so unwilling to wear it. He opened the door, getting out of the bathroom.

She turned to look at him-bad idea- she blushed as heck…he put one of his hands behind his head, his hair still wet, not looking at her.

_He should come with his own background music__…something like mannish boy or bringing sexy back…snap out of it, snap out of it already! Stop staring…It's not like I find him attractive with this look or something…yeah, keep telling that your self and you might believe it…_she was getting redder, she managed to shift her gaze only when he looked at her_._

''Off we go!'' Seiran said oblivious to the tension filling the room.

* * *

><p>They got to a nice cafeteria the blue-haired boy suggested, to have their breakfast, Anis's stomach rumbling embarrassing her more than she already was.<p>

And then she would try to hold back and forget about the morning but everything seemed to be against it. She even tried putting some distance between them, making Seiran a living barrier. He sort of tried to do the same avoiding her eyes and stuff but always something happened to bring them closer. Like when she tried to get a napkin and he did too, their hands touched and she pulled hers fast back, or when they went to the park and a bicycle passed right next to her making her lose balance and crush against him. Or the other time he tripped falling atop of her and then that they were walking side by side and a granny mentioned what a beautiful couple they were resulting in an overdone burst of laughter from both of them and an overreacting Anis, and when their arms brushed…see I tell you it was futile to try and keep some distance. Seiran though really seemed to enjoy himself and proposed to go shopping and go have lunch all together too. Anis said it would be very tiring but upon seeing Seiran's pleading face she gave in, saying it wouldn't be bad if they had hot dogs or something. So they stopped by a stand taking something to eat. Again-bad idea-

_First the morning and now this? How much does she think I can keep my self under control? Seriously now, hot dogs__? Could she have possibly picked anything worse. What's next an ice lolly…Calm down Kaede, calm down…Inhale…exhale…Don't eat it like this…arggh…damn you! Stop it man, sick mind-sick mind…that sounds like something Tenjoh would be thinking…and I am not a pervert!Look away, just look away…_

She on the other hand wasn't really thinking anything except from the fact that she was hungry, hell she was eating a lot and she almost skipped breakfast, given the fact that she just ate a boll of cereal instead of a boiled egg with orange juice and a slice of bread with marmalade that she usually had.

After this they went shopping, and first of all Seiran had to get something from the drugstore-of course-. There Kaede saw a little something that made him walk out of the store as soon as he got in leaving everyone curious on why he acted so bizarre…What else, there on a shelf in a place that they could be easily seen, were…condoms…_Stop mocking me dammit…does God hate me? What is all of this supposed to mean today?_

And then to make matters worse, they went to buy clothes for Anis…and he could see her get undressed…well not really but she was putting her clothes on the dressing room's door…and he couldn't help his mind playing games with him. He was able to stand it in the first quarter, with her asking how she looked and stuff but when Seiran excused himself to go buy a science thingy-Kaede didn't really get the name- everything was about to go straight to hell.=)…

He was tapping his foot on the floor, biting his nails…well we girls do take our time when shopping…but he couldn't take it any more…he shot up from where he was sitting and fast got into the dressing room she was.

'K-Kaede, what the…get the fuck out of here!' She was yelling

'How much do you think I can take before I am driven crazy?' and with that he brought her closer encircling her waist with his hands and proceeded nibbling her ear.

She was blushing like crazy, suppressing her moans triggered by his butterfly kisses along her collarbone.

'S-stop it, no Kaede…ahh…stop'

'You want me to stop?' he asked moving his hands to her butt slowly.

'It's wrong!' she whispered

'Only if you see it this way…'

She gasped. He had grabbed her butt, pulling her up and pressing her against the wall his groins against her private regions. She put her legs around him, just like this morning. His hand slipped slowly under her shirt, making her shiver, while he continued kissing her in the neck, she tried to hold back a moan. If she were to describe the feeling in her stomach it wouldn't just be ordinary butterflies but crazy, psycho, hyper ones. The truth was she wanted him to continue, she could feel him getting hard, being pressed against her. And the worst, she was getting frisky in a shop…full of people…_Why he…I-I don't…understand…_

'You need to stop…stop it!'

'Why?'he breathed at the nape of her neck.

''I just can't do it…I just can't '' she hid her face in his neck

He felt so mean. She was just so little and innocent and breakable, all he wanted was her to love him the way he did, but that didn't mean he could go doing this to her, confusing her. One time he tries to stay away and keep her at a distance and then he kisses her all over-he was going so hot and cold. She was just trying to keep a balance and every one of her knights happy. He put her down and hugged her mumbling how sorry he was. Yes it was a weird day, but he knew the only thing he needed was her to be happy, yes he had some -well- craves, let's put it that way, but the only thing he wanted was her to have feelings for him and he just couldn't ask for more-not when she couldn't give him. He looked deep into her eyes and then rested his forehead on hers allowing a sigh to escape his lips. He closed his eyes and stroke her cheek.

'Forgive me…' he whispered and placed a little kiss on the tip of her nose. With that he got out of there returning to his seat._ But come to think of it I haven't even kissed her properly…_

She couldn't help that smile that crept on her face after he left. She found herself blushing, not at the passionate kisses he gave her, but at this sole last in her nose. She touched it subconsciously…this one was full of love.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>When can I have him daddy?'<strong>__** she complained**_

'_**I told you my flower, after he gets a special place at her heart.'**_

'_**But he already does!' she said annoyingly **_

'_**Yeah,**__** but first she has to find out herself that she needs him, and then my rose you can have him all you want…'**_

'_**Okay, father…'she pouted disappointed**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys this is a little present from me to you since there will be not a chapter next week.I am going on a 10-day vacation Hooray!I am so exited and I finished this chapter earlier than usual…I am kind of pleased with it though.^^Oh and yes Kaede does have underwear on, I just want to point it out because a dirty mind commended on how he doesn't...ahem...And the songs-oh the songs,I just heard mannish boy in the radio and I had to write about it-I had I'm telling you!I really hope you enjoyed it thank you so much for the faves in this and my other stories…they made me so happy!Reviews would be more than just appreciated. That'<strong>**s all…See ya next chapta O.O **

**Till then…**

**Q.V.O.O**


	7. Chapter 7

**Effin notebook**

_Effin notebook,_

_I don't know how in the world they made me keep you or what the hell I was thinking when I accepted doing so. I don't even know why! The only thing I know is that I am stuck writing a stupid journal because of sensei that says I am in need for coming in touch with my inner world and thus understanding my own surprisingly perplexed feelings. One word my friend: bullshit. I mean who knows me better than I know me? Huh? Sensei…pffft. When did he become an expert in such stuff and at what point did he get interested in psychology and since when does he go all Freud with me? And to think Anis is the one to blame. If I am not mistaken sensei's exact words after one of our fights were: «I believe that the actual term for what is going on with you two is sexual frustration.». And why should I be sexually frustrated anyway? It's not that I like her or something, no, not at all. Okay, maybe I do but she won't get it even if I tell her. I just want to hit something right now or bite or destroy in general…She wouldn't get it if I put a huge neon sign on my forehead saying 'I have fucking fallen for you'! Maybe that's too long…what about 'me likey you!' sounds retarded and simple but, come on, what has the best chances of her understanding? And what I did yesterday was beyond stupid. To say the truth I expected her to slam my head on the wall. And after the mall things were so awkward between us that I swear I got on the verge of letting a bunch of cars run over me…but it did got better when it was time for her to home. Heck yeah I had forgotten the rest of my clothes in her room-those that had got wet last night-. So it went a little like this:_

Seiran promised to wait for Kaede at the entrance of the apartments' block. It was easy. He just had to go straight in and straight out. It would be done in sooner than two minutes. He climbed the stairs with her leading the way, allowing some space between them. No one dared to speak a word until they got into the apartment.

'Errm…I guess my clothes should be in the bathroom.' he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

'Y-yeah.' she stuttered.

He rushed in, leaving her alone in the bedroom. He scanned the area for the items and upon locating them, threw them into the bag Seiran had given him this morning. Why was his heart racing, why did his breathing come out so sharp and why was he getting all too fidgety about being there? He opened the door…

She was waiting for him to finish and come out. She was biting her nails, it had gotten pretty bad, and her thumb had even started bleeding a bit. Why was she anxious or rather about what? Her stomach felt empty but it wasn't due to hunger, it was a strange sensation that made her palms sweaty. When she heard the click of the door her heart skipped a beat and only then she realized she hadn't moved an inch and released a breath she didn't even notice she was holding.

He stood there for a while just looking at her but she was too busy gazing the oh-so interesting floor to notice that.

'I found what I wanted to sooo…I'll be going now.' He turned to leave slowly in the hopes she would at least say bye.

'Kaede wait…I just wanted to say that I am glad you stayed yesterday.' she looked away.

'Are you trying to say thank you?' He eyed her raising a brow and grinning.

She cleared her throat 'Well yes I do…thank you..' she frowned a little.

'In that case you are welcome…'he smiled 'After all I promised to always be there for you.' He tilted his head, observing her better, awaiting her reaction at those words, the words of a promise that he came so close to breaking once before.

She faced him, biting her lower lip a bit hard. 'Yeah, after all we are friends, right?'

'Mhhm…friends' he found the word hard to roll on his tongue.

She smiled softly.

'Tomorrow I am going to pass by to get our nails done…' he poked her forehead with his index finger.

'Hey don't do that!'she whined touching where he hit her.

'Or else?' he he pretended to be frightened.

'Oh you don't want to know…' she said in a threatening voice with a slight playful tint in it.

'Says who?' and with that he repeated what he did before.

'Oh…you asked for it…' she crackled her fingers, trying to look scary.

'You are so stupid some times…no…all of the times.' He chuckled getting a grip on the hand she was sending at his spined her around, her back at his chest.

'I'll show you stupid!' she stepped on his foot hard enough for him to let go.

'Ouch!Now that was low…' he frowned.

'Ha! You're a jerk!' she crossed her arms.

'So what?You gonna whip me?' he teased.

'Sparring ain't my thing but in you case I'll try!' she scowled at him.

'You are silly.'

'And you're an idiot, can we stop pointing out the obvious now?' she sighed.

'No, I want revenge…' he shrugged.

'Wha…!' before she knew it he had picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

He let out an evil laugh.'You gonna pay for what you said to me?'

'Put me down you fool! I will kick you!' she desperately moved, but nothing happened.

'There isn't really much you can do.' he laughed devilishly once more and she couldn't help chuckling along with him.

'So…now what? You gonna leave me up here for how long exactly?' she murmured.

'I was planning on ruling the world but…probably Seiran's waiting for me so, what about doing it another day? Are you free on Wednesday?' he let her down, a fake questioning look on his eyes.

She landed a punch on his was a bit that? He could see her cheeks burning with a cute pinkish shade.

'What the hell was that for?' his voice a bit louder than before.

'Because…' she snapped still embarrassed.

'You my little Lady need some serious help…' he raised both his brows, shaking his head.

'Shut up Kae-baka!' she didn't even look up saying those words.

He sighed in defeat.  
>'Sorry if I said something that got you upset.' He whispered pulling her in a little embrace. His smell so tones, wood and something warm like cinnamon and other ones she couldn't identify, his scent brought in mind rainy days and was just so manly…Just like the morning she couldn't help but take a deep breath before she pushed him softly away.<p>

'It's okay…'she whispered.

'Bye Anis.'he smiled a little walking towards the door.

'Bye…'she answered as he left.

_Flashbacks…oh dear flashbacks…seriously I wouldn'__t put so much «her heart raced»and «his breathing…hula, hula» or that kind of stuff if I were the storyteller…but I am not and this thing is doomed to become cheesy…Good job! And about «we are friends right? » why does every girl use that lame line the whole time? In movies in books…everywhere! It gets on my nerves, Anis hellooo I do not want to be just your friend! Dammit, she is right, I have anger management issues, but only when it comes to her that is…I still don't get why she got angry when I said that thing about world domination…Women…_

_Why__ do I feel like a wimpy kid? ...Oh, yeah because I am writing in my diary. Sparkle -sparkles fairy dust…Am I overdoing it a little? Nah, who cares?_

_And for crying out loud things go from bad to worse. I mean I get tenser every single day, sometimes at the point I can't stand seeing anyone else near her__! I don't know, there are times that I want her only for myself and others I want to honestly strangle her. Well almost because at the same time I find it incredibly sexy when she gets mad at me. It's just hard to lie to myself and, yeah, the day that I won't be able to keep it under control and that I will kiss the crap out of her is ever approaching. She drives me nuts!_

_I wrote more t__han I promised my self I would…Why am I even writing something like this in here? Whatever, it is not like someone is going to find out about this and I sincerely doubt this thing is bound to be of any use. Anyway ain__'__t gonna write ever again, ever…I think…_

* * *

><p>Anis was lying on her bed trying to relax. Why was she feeling so damn tired the whole time lately? She had even done her homework today, and she felt proud of herself being able to do it all in only two hours. Then she watched T.V. trying to pull her mind away from the stupid thought of that stupid thing that stupid Kaede told her. Maybe she was overusing the word stupid but it just came to her. She couldn't even take her usual nap because of him and now she was stuck looking at the ceiling of her apartment.<p>

_I am so pathetic…it's not like he meant it that way…Why did I overreact so much?_ She buried her face at the pillow she was hugging._ He didn't even think of it that way when he said it…I just couldn't help getting embarrassed when he did…Stop Anis, stop, stop, stop…_she was hitting the side of her head in an effort to get him out of her head._ He was just being playful…dammit girl it's not like he purposely asked you on a date…I mean think this over, he said he wanted to rule the world…_She sighed_…I am an idiot…_

'Why do such things happen to me the whole time? And why did my sick mind took a little joke and twisted it in something so ridiculous?Why would he ask me out? And I need to stop talking to myself some time!'  
><em>Now that I think about it I am a freaking psycho…It's flipping obvious that we annoy the hell out of each other…I mean put us in a room alone and then get prepared to witness the clash of titans-not the movie-. But we are…ff…frrr…friends. It's fine…he is stupid but we accept our ff…frrr…oh screw it…the thing I said before, the way they are…But why won't I forget it? It's not like I would want him to ask me seriously out…Pffft why would I anyway? Hmph…Get out of my head, get out get out…<em> she moved her head as if she was trying to get water out of her ear.  
>Tomorrow was the beginning of a long week.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So guys I am back!I had a great time going on vacation.I returned just yesterday and tried to be fast with this chapter^^Hope you don't mind me being one day late*puppy face*.<strong>**Now that ****was**** long, was it a bad move making this from Kaedes POV?I know I made Anis a bit…just a bit paranoid but for the plot's sake…*shrugs*…it was imperative…Again thank you so much for the faves=)I checked my mails and I was like 'wow I was away just for 10 days…'.Let me know what you think. See ya next chaptaO.O **

**Love**

**Q.****VO.O**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bizzare is an understatement**

Well her weekend could be characterized as crazy, hot and generally different in contrast with the beginning of her week. Monday passed by fast and quiet. Same went for Tuesday and Wednesday. The only thing that was making her a bit stressed and anxious was the absence of her white and black knights. Actually she was worried sick but she wouldn't admit that openly. However since her patience is little or rather inexistable, she turned to Kaede and Seiran to unleash the river of theories she had thought about her knights losing school for three days in a row. Seiran got caught up in the moment and was saying something about rescue. Kaede on the other hand was opting for facepalms. They thought it would be better to go check up on them when with his serious look, Seiran said Tenjoh had entrusted him with a package that should be given to Anis in case of emergency.

'What is it Seiran?' she asked

'I don't know I was not supposed to open it.' He answered handing it to her

'Okay, I guess we are going to find out…' with that she opened the box only to find the uniform of a maid. She took it in her hands and raising an eyebrow she asked:

'What is this supposed to be? And why should I wear it anyway?'_ of all the things he could save for emergency…_

'How can I know the way a pervert's mind works?' Kaede grimaced.

'Oh it's the uniform they wear at his mansion.' Seiran pointed out.

'Ya could wer it an get in da house!' said a cat-bat like creature.

'Ninufa!' she gave it a thought... 'Challenge accepted!' she shouted.

'Wha-what?' the two boys voiced together.

'We will infiltrate Tenjoh's house in disguise!' her tone confident.

* * *

><p>It was stupid and Kaede swore he would never, ever again, do cosplay or get dressed at hallowing…but it actually worked. They were allowed to sneak in as part-timers.<p>

'Wow, and to think that our uniforms are not exactly original.'he mumbled.

'Yeah, Anis-sama this really compliments you.' said Seiran

'Oh you think so?' Kaede shrugged upon hearing her say this. 'What is your problem, you I'll say that it doesn't right?'

'No it's just that, the way you usually are…that's how I like you.' He gave her a strong look.

'Heeh?' she slightly blushed. 'Yeah right!' she walked away_. I almost fell for that…stupid Kaede!He doesn't like me that way...why would he anyway?And I don't like him either...we are just friends and that's the only thing that matters...Snap out of it, snap out of it...  
><em>

'Guess that won't work for now.' he smiled to himself

'You are really getting into this Kaede..' Seiran pointed out.

' Of course I am…we'll make it only if we get pumped for it, after all it is Tenjoh's territory.'

' Right…' _that's not what I meant though…_

* * *

><p>And they got lost and they got freaked out, this thing was like a giant endless maze. Anis was afraid they would never find their way, and die from starvation or be eaten by some wild animals, cause yeah it did look like a damn forest, and maybe after ten years someone would find their dead bodies-what bodies their bones!- and maybe not even then! She had gotten so freaking desperate that she was about to slam Kaede's head…on something anyway. And then…Seiran's allergy stroke back! Being the leading cause of them finding their way out of that rather big garden of Tenjoh's. Well certainly him being so ostentatious-again- did help them too. Yeah he was welcomed by the maids and the butlers with white rose petals. The other servants informed him about the coming of three new part-timers and he urged they not see ''the room''.<p>

'He is perfectly fine!' she gritted her teeth. _Well I would really like to change that now…Let's see how fine and pretty he will look with my punch in his mouth… _'he is going to pay for making me wear that thing…' she clenched a fist and squinted.

'Hell yeah! And in that room he was talking about…he must be hiding something extremely embarrassing…' Kaede grinned devilishly.

'Alright! Let us find that room, at the name of revenge!'

'Don't think that's exactly why we came here for though…' Seiran tried to remind them.

They were instructed not to open any doors, and Anis quite understood why she should have followed that advice upon opening one and seeing a room full of herself…I mean photos of her, paintings of her, plushies of her, and even a statue of her. But the best of all was that rather huge portrait of Tenjoh's first awakening. She stood there frozen, her eye twitching. Seiran and Kaede were equally freaked out.

'H-holy shit! And we have a winner. Were you even wearing something like that?'Kaede managed to say...

'Could he have something more embarrassing than this?' she seethed.

They were cleaning a room, when she mentioned Mutsuki. Seiran said he would go look for him and left. Even Kaede volunteered to do the same and would go take a look at the hall one more time.

'Hey, Kaede wait!' she stopped him

'Huh?' he turned around.

'No one is going to believe you're a butler. Geez at least fix your hair a bit.'she waved a hand in the air.

'My hair? I never really messed with it before.' He frowned confused

' I'll even let you take my wax. Here.' she handed it to him

'I don't even know what to do or where to begin with.' he pouted puzzled

'Come on now!' she whined

'Alright, you do it for me.' He looked at her with those eyes again, those eyes she couldn't resist. He looked straight into her depths, straight into her soul. She blushed.

'Jeez, if I have to…' she leaned forward touching his head. His locks were so silky. She bit her lip. 'This is kinda hard your hair is so soft.' She tried harder to keep them in place.

'Hey that tickles' he chuckled a bit

'Stay still.' She said still working on his hair. He raised his head to look at her. She had never noticed before, he had some freckles…they were barely there but if you came close enough-and you picked up his bangs- you could see them. _That's kinda cute…I-I mean no, he is a redhead right, it is completely normal…and I don't…aww its sweet, who am I kidding?_

'Done' she said, a rosy tint painting her cheeks.

'Thanks. I'll be back in a bit' he smiled at her and left the room.

She was slightly-just slightly alright? She doesn't like him or something.-thinking about him.

'Hey!' he poked his head behind the door.

'Waaah!' she was taken aback.

'How do I look?' he asked

'Okay…I guess…' a deep red became obvious at her cheeks.

'You find?' he looked at her, eyes clean and soft.

'…but I prefer your normal look more.' _Your eyes, if I am able to see them I get embarrassed, they are so honest and…and..._why did he make her feel so uneasy lately? Something had changed-he changed-and the way she was seeing him was shifting.

Yeah and after that both of the boys got in trouble-Kaede with Tenjoh himself and Seiran had to face his worst nightmare: being made a living pile of roses.- and she tried to escape and find the room herself. She run at the hall to a part of the mansion she hadn't yet searched. While she was at it she fell on Mustuki. He was acting strange, he even smiled at her, I repeat, s-m-i-l-e-d. Something pushed her, an innate urge to go after him. She shot forward but was stopped by Tenjoh. He tried to keep her away from Mutsuki…what could he be trying to hide?

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, what do you guys think? I am so sorry if this one seems a little bit rushed<strong>**. It's one small chapter but hey I did put some effort in it…Maybe I wont completely skip M/ks awakening but that means I will plain refer to it…Meh…I m so tired lately and I do not have inspiration…its the key people…you know how it goes, when you get to a point that you know what you have to write but do not know how to present it…Anyway. Thank you so much for the faves. Please review, I haven't heard from you in a long time now and I need improvement so point out what you did and what you did not like…That's all. See ya next chaptaO.O**

**Love**

**Q.V.O.O **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear diary**

_Dear diary,_

_That was by far the craziest week of my whole life.__ With all the things that actually happened I didn't get the chance to write down my thoughts. Yeah, so where was I…oh…after I got away from that psycho, Tenjoh I found Mutsuki asleep moaning the name of his brother that had died-actually admitted killing him-,or so he told me. Then so far we have a psycho, a murderer and an artificial human, what is next, Kaede revealing to us his biggest secret…that he is a ninja or that he has served with captain Spock?I prefer the former…yah I started wondering about my own mental health too. Is that what they call falling with the wrong friends? Hehe…just kidding, but what was I talking about…oh yeah…and then a freaking monster or demon or whatever that thing was, attacked us. I tried to do my best and he kind of saved my ass at a point and I wanted to call all of the knights to help us out but nooo…stupid Tenjoh took all of my freaking cards. I wanted to kick his sorry butt so hard that my own foot would hurt…Aaanyway…after the awakening M.-shall I write him this way? It's faster-remembered everything (M. VS. Alzheimer: 1-0) and told us his story when we had dinner-Tenjoh's idea-Well I am confident that I had a good grasp of it…I mean most of the words he used were not unknown to me…meh…I said most…  
><em>_Here is the part I want you to pay attention dear diary…I did an awesome, crazily dramatic exit and guess what…it was ruined. I mean who is able to run in higheels without spraining their ankle, you know, apart from Sara Jessica Parker we are talking about people with normal performance at running with monster heels. And I had to call Kaede help me, no I couldn't call any one else because I was ashamed to do so, and the poor guy had to give me a piggyride cause I am so stupid and I forgot that he doesn't fly or that he doesn't own a ten-meter limo. But I won't write about it because that would mean I am writing about __**him**__ and I don't want to focus on that right now…I mean who cares if he said to me the sweetest thing I have ever heard…Alright, alright it went something like this:_

She was sitting on a corner rubbing her ankle. 'Damn, I can't walk now…Guess I have to call one of them…Mutsuki, no too embarrassed to call him, Tenjoh-senpai is a no, no, Seiran…I am ashamed too…same applies for Kaede but if I really have to go with it…' she kissed the red card for him to appear in less than five seconds.

'Anis…you okay?' his voice concerned and his eyes gazed her as she was curled against the wall.

'Yeah, it's just that I am not used running in this kind of shoes and I sprained my ankle…I was too embarrassed to call anyone but you.' She looked away, blushing a bit. His eyes softened at this.

'Geez if I have to…' he said a teasing smile on his lips. He got closer picking her up and taking her to climb on his back.

'W-what are you doing?' she blushed.

'How else am I supposed to take you home, I cannot fly or something?'

'I really should have called someone else then.'

'No…I am still your knight after all.' He smiled.

'I guess so…you always come for me when I call you…' she blushed and put her face against his shoulder. He moved his head a bit back so as to touch hers…if someone was to ask she would have denied it but she did snuggle closer to him. People were staring at them and that didn't help her state, her face becoming even redder at every single comment she heard. She was so relieved to get home, finally. He carried her up the stairs too, not putting her down even when they were out of her apartment. To be precise he put her down for a few seconds stabilizing her with an arm around her waist to open the door and then carried her, bridal style, to the bed. He laid her down gently, hovering above her a little bit more than needed, and his cheek brushed all too accidentally with hers. He stood there for a while looking at her before he could brake the awkward silence.

'Uhm…I guess I have to go now.' he smiled to her, rubbing the back of his head.

'Well…I-I'll see you tomorrow.' She nodded

He turned to leave. _Maybe he could stay…I mean he brought me home and he must be tired and…no bad girl, bad girl Anis! _she mentally scowled at herself.

'Kaede…' he turned to look at her.

'Yes?' he said with a soft voice.

'Thank you…' it was only a whisper.

'Sleep well.' He smiled and glanced at her with those eyes again. She could never specify what it was she saw in them, something akin to care, tenderness and…defeat? She didn't understand.

'I want to hug you to death'…

'What?' he raised a brow.

_I can'__t believe that I said this out loud… _'I-I said I want a bag for my depth...yah that's what I said exactly…'_ what am I saying *mental forehead slap*…couldn't I find something better?_

'That doesn't make any sense…' he grimaced.

'And what now, are you trying to interrogate me or something, I wanted to say it and I did alright? Do you have any problem with that?' she was yelling…slightly. Yeah she reacts terrible under pressure.

'Okay…okay' he chuckled raising his hands in defeat. '…Good night princess…' he got out of the appartment and then poked his head behind the door. 'Oh…I meant priestess.' And quickly left.

'That doesn't make any sense…' she grinned to herself.

_Well __something__ like that. Somebody must be messing with the flashbacks…I mean come on would I ever say something like that? Okay, okay that's what happened…dammit…anyway. Yeah and if it was anyone else but me she would have melted at that cheesy line, you know 'I am still your knight' stuff. Not me sir, no! The thing is that it was merely the statement of a fact: yes he__** is**__ my rhode knight. That simple…But as I said before, I do not swallow that kind of bulls** I think the fact that he always comes for me is overrated, come one he has no other choice...What I want to say is, he goes all knightly on me and what does he do after that, huh? He goes kissin' Mikage. Yah, aaall the way .  
>I was only minding my business when I saw them together talking. He was so serious and I thought something was wrong and then… boom it happened. Oh, I wanted to bang his head on something or throw anything sharp within my reach towards him…No I was not mad at Mikage and definitely I was not jealous. <em>

_Exactly, and after that because of him poor Seiran-kun got in trouble. He got mad __and left to go get one Arcana card. I tried to act properly as a dominion and brought him with me to follow our friend because it was his entire fault. Then the pigheaded- yah I am still a bit mad at him…just a bit- and I fought about how a girl's and how a boy's mind works though I doubt he really possesses one…But then he got to help a toddler find his mother, and I was like awww…well that didn't last for long cause Seiran got in worse trouble and I was injured and the guys did some of their mambo jumbo to save me…oh boy my hand hurts from writing…anyway and then I had a deep and truthful conversation with Seiran-kun that actually provoked his awakening._

_I don't know what each knight needs to be awakened…well __**he **__is the only one left now…pffft…And tomorrow I have to attend this dance…yah I could be exited but something in the back of my head doesn't allow me to…  
><em>_Oh my God Sensei was right writing down incidents and my thoughts on them does help, I feel so much lighter…Woohoo when we'll be done with all o'dis imma write a book out of my adventure and sell the rights for a fortune*evil laugh*…Okay just kiddin…Hope the next time I'll write my brain is not going to have undergone severe damage…that's it…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>O<strong>_**migosh guys I am sososososo sorrrryyyy for being so late but my computer crashed and I lost all of my files for a while and I had to get it fixed…Plus school started again so maybe I won't be able to update every week but rather every fifteen days…^^That's it for now. What do you think? Let me know, reviews are more than appreciated and they make people feel special (c'mon you know you like it when you get some).See ya next chaptaO.O**

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O **


	10. Chapter 10

**My heart **

_I know that you're Cinderella Mikage…It's okay i want you because you're Anis's…It won't hurt her as long as she doesnt know…Be mine i can cherish you the way she can't…You know better,she doesn't love you,you know better…_

_Darn it that girl is evil, what she said got into my head and I can't get rid of her words, I know better…_

Today was the day for the school dance, in formal clothes. Yeah…she would be excited if it wasn't for that annoying feeling she had…All of her boys showed up, well almost all of them…Seiran was dressed as a girl…she would have cracked up if she didn't know him well enough to say how much would that hurt him(and she wouldn't admit it but the thought crossed her mind…he was prettier than her…).

'Lady Anis you look stunning tonight…shall we dance?' Misturu took her hand without waiting for her approval.

A lot of people were swinging around them dancing at the slow beat of the song, but she couldn't look no where else apart from him…No, not Tenjoh, but another certain redhead individual that could not avert his gaze from her either.

'Mhm..I see…'Tenjoh murmured, making Anis snap her head up to him for a moment before she turn to what she was originally looking.

'What do you mean…?' she frowned just slightly.

'We need not let you get close enough…'

'Eeh? Close enough to who?' a questioning look in her eyes.

'Kaede…Who else? Now there is a wall separating you, and you are not allowed to even touch it because if you do it is going to collapse right in front of you and when that happens an awfuly huge amount of compressed feelings will gush might cause terrible destruction as well.' he tilted his head.

'What…you're wrong…' at a swing the boy was out of her sight, and she tried to locate him but in vain. 'I…I need to go…' she let Tenjoh standing there as she walked fast, pushing people aside to make room…She muttered little apologies as she was searching with her gaze…And then the lights went felt a hand grabbing her, yanking her towards the balcony.

'It's lighter in here…'the low voice of her black knight relieved her since in all this darkness she couldn't see who was the one taking her with him.

'Y-yeah I guess.' she stuttered.

Too silent, everything was too silent until the thunder crushed against him with fear. Oh, and how awkward it felt when he asked if he was really supposed to see her this way.

'Actually i am afraid a lot of things…thunders,fire, earthquakes…' she continued in an effort to get away.

'Anis!' she heard him calling her from the other side of the again, and again.

'I am he…'she tried to call back at him.

'Don't go…' he said and the next thing she knew was that he was kissing her…*slap* her face was red as a tomato even she didn't know whether it was from embarrassment or from uncontrollable anger…

'So it's that way' she turned only to see his hurt and furious purple eyes. Kaede stood there frozen for mere seconds before he turned around to walk away.

'_**I told you she will never be yours…haha…come to me Kaede'**_This voice again, but only this time he knew who it was.

'Come on out Mikage we both know its you…'

'Don't call me thiiis…Kaede-kun my name is CINDERELLA…Come to me…listen at your growing rage…you cannot have her…you saw it with your own two eyes haha.'

'No matter what i am not going to betray her…ever…'pain in his voice.

'My, my not you of course but someone else certainly will…hahaha..'she swirled around.

'Cut that out…your evil laugh weirdo…you need to work on it'

'Why you..' she got angry.

'Kaede!' her soft voice had just reached his ears accompanied with despair to get her out of there.

'Anis…leave!'

'Would you look at that-the mouse is lured out of the hole…hahaha …And here comes our Judas..' she pointed at the shadows

'Mutsuki?'they both muttered…

'MUTSUUUKI!' his voice echoed one more tme.

'I must make the rose princess mine. Nothing personal…' he had a weird collar around his neck.

It didn't really take much before Cinderella's knights and Seiran and Tenjoh showed up. They got into a big fight. Each one clashing with an, equally strong, opponent. Sweat and blood…panting, yelling made the atmosphere heavy. And she…she could do nothing apart from standing there and looking as all her strength was drained of her body. Everyone…everyone was fighting for her. And **he**, he was so absentminded while sparring with the purple knight, having earned quite some cuts. But the reason he was not focused was her, and she knew it all too well. That kiss Mutsuki had stolen from her could cost the life of one of her…her friends?

That's right, if he was just a friend he wouldn't mind her being kissed by another man, but all this had a terrible effect on Kaede. He almost had gotten killed twice by then and she was not willing to lose him. She dashed towards him, baring in mind nothing but the urge to save him.

'If you re so upset about the kiss…then just…'

Her hand slipped up from his chest to his collar pulling him down. Her eyes closed, her breath tickling his skin for moments before she pressed her lips on his. It was just a soft touch, full of tenderness.

His eyes wide open in shock. He felt his power increasing as his awakening was coming._ I can't believe she just did this…_

'There…you are not allowed to die. Do you understand?' she spoke rigidly trying to hide her blush.

'What did you do…no… I…' he pulled his shirt together. 'I don't want this.' his expression as if he was in pain...and he was; his heart aching more than any cut and blow he had already received.

'Now you are stro…' she didn't manage to finish her sentence.

'I don't care…Just tell me this one thing: Do you only see me as your knight?'a frown shadowing his handsome face.

' What kind of a question is this, don't ask something so troubling at this time…I just don't want you to die.'her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

' Just that…I do not want to be your knight I want to be your normal boyfriend, and you know I would protect you anyway whether I was or not…so just tell me how you feel about me dammit!'

She turned her back at him to hide her embarrassment.

' As I said…do not die…'

She couldn't even understand how, since things happened so fast, as he took a good grasp of her wrist spinning her around and making her crush against him. He slipped one hand at her waist pulling her closer, eliminating any gap between them. When his mouth touched hers the feeling of a power up took over him but he could not even notice, for what he was doing meant much more to him.

_I can't...did he just…kiss me?_

She felt dizzy and hazed, she could not show it though as the astonishment was the main focus of her expression right now.

He turned around taking the thorns away from his neck._ He acts as if nothing happened…_her heart was still racing and she could tell from the grin in his face as he took out his new sword, it showed that she was flustered…

From this point the fight took a turn as her knights got to win over the fake ones. Mikage after her purple knight lost was devastated .Of course Anis wanted to help her but se disappeared leaving the pinkette with some stern words that no one else got to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprize!I just wanted you guys to know that I am not dead…hahaha.I was late I know and I am not going to try and excuse my self…I was irresponsible…Well so you won't get disappointed I am just telling you that since I got a lot of work right now I can not really foresee, you know, the exact publishing day of every chapter…Ahhh, well thank you so much for the faves and the reviews, they made me put my lazy butt down and finish this chapter…^^please forgive me if it seems rushed…see ya next chaptaO.O<strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O**


	11. Chapter 11

**C****oldness**

Of course she had to be late-again-. Why couldn't her life be a little bit more normal? She was always the one getting in trouble, making a mess, being misunderstood and moments like that she wished the she would just disappear. For once, only this once she had decided to stay up till late to do her homework but nooo she fell asleep on her desk so she wasn't able to finish it all and as if that wasn't already enough she woke up late too. She was rushing from the one side of her bedroom, with the toothbrush in her mouth and her half ready backpack, in the other. Her hair looked awful so she opted for a ponytail. She checked if at least all the books were in there and at a moment she was in the bathroom spitting in the sink. She splashed her face and tossed her pyjamas in the laundry basket. She run towards her closet to pick up her school uniform and extra warm socks, a woollen scarf and a super warming coat too. It felt so nice as she slipped into them while scanning the room for her boots. No sooner had she wore them and she was out of her apartment. _Did I forget something?I am forgetting of something…but what…_she shrugged it off.

The air was really crispy, unbelievably cold, making her hug herself as she was mentally thanking God she had watched the weather forecast last could see her breath and she would bet that if she sneezed she'd end up with crystals hanging from her nose…Just like cartoons…She smiled at the thought and procedded walking fast.

* * *

><p>So what was he doing at the corner of the street she was living? Why exactly was he waiting for her? Was he expecting to hear something in particular from her this morning? He had been duelling with himself whether to stay or leave. But he had to see her, especially after what he had said to her that night…She kissed him and it was impossible for him to forget that…her soft lips on his…the beating of his heart at that moment…the way she yanked him towards her…everything! What was it exactly he wanted to hear…was what she did a sign of affection or what? <em>Oh, I don't know! I'm a fool…am utter fool. What the hell am I doing here anyway? It's too early she probably hasn't woken up at all.<em> He sighed. The weather was beyond cold and was sending chills down his spine. He was completely lost in his own little world for a while.

'Hey there young man, move aside for the old lady to pass through…' a little old woman was pushing him lightly.

'Oh, I'm so sorry…d-do you need any help with those bags?' he eagerly asked.

'No, no it's fine i live here…I just need you to move so I can get inside young man…'

'O-okay…'

The old woman walked into her house but before closing the door turned to him.

'Don't pass so much time into your own head kid…say what you have to say and don't just sit around pondering what would've happened if you have done things differently. Take into account the advice of an old lady and make room!...'

'But I don't stand in your way anymo-…'

'No you fool…make room…because I bet true love is on it's way.' the white haired woman smiled kindly and nodded towards Anis.

* * *

><p><em>Eeeep…Kaede!What is he doing here? Did he see me…maybe I have some time to go back and…Damn! He did see me. What do i do, what do I do, what dooo III dooo…Mhmm..Yeah, I'll just be totally chill and walk by say hello and we would move on with our lives. What am I saying! He probably wants to walk with me or worse he might want to talk to me…Do not panic…walk as slow as you can Anis…<em>

At the sight of his Domina being dressed as an onion he smiled a little. He watched her from afar, noticing that she was walking all too slowly.

'Hey!' he said not looking directly into her eyes.

'Hi.' she gazed down not ready to face him properly. 'What are you doing here ?'

'Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for you.' He finally turned to her. 'Although it's a bit too early… '

'Early? Are you kidding me We must have already lost first period…And we have to hurry if we don't want to…' He chuckled, which made her stop talking to scowl at him.

'What's so funny?' she raised an eyebrow.

'You…'he shook his head. 'It's like I've known you for years…I mean every stupidity, name it, you've done it.'

'Wha…?' she grimaced.

'I knew you'd forget so that's why I came here earlier…call it man intuition.' he shrugged.

'Wacha talking about mister?' she pursed her lips.

'The hour was changing yesterday so to be precise you are about thirty seven minutes early…you forgot to turn your clock one hour back right? he smirked.

'One hour?' she pouted sighing 'Maaan…' she tsked 'And i got all anxious for nothing.'

'Guess it was fateful…'he shrugged 'So then, we have about half an hour…School's not opened yet…What do we do?' he crossed his arms.

'Go back home and sleep some more…?' she whined.

'Or we could take a walk…' he tilted his head.

'Oh, alright…'she frowned.

* * *

><p>She kept her hands in her pockets because they were freezing cold, now and then she would rub them together or try to warm them with her breath. He noticed that.<em> I am so stupid, I forgot my gloves back home…my fingers feel like they're about to fall off. Brrrr…cold.<em>

'Here…take mine.' He handed her his gloves not gazing her still.

'But you'll-'

'I don't need them.' And with that he put his hands into his pockets.

She blushed at how he was trying to take care of her. They were big, and she found extremely amusing how small her own hands looked into them, but they were warm enough.

He sighed. 'You do not want to spend time with me, do you?' he stopped walking to look at her..

Startled at first but then sure she nodded negatively. 'I-it's not like that…I-I do want to be with you, it's just…it's too troublesome.' She bit her lip.

'I see… you _did_ kiss me though…' he teased.

'Shut up! I just didn't want you to get hurt!' a pinkish tint at her face. She hoped he wouldn't notice or that he would assume it was because of the cold.

'I'm just pulling your leg you wacko!' he smiled mildly.

A gush of wind made her shiver and hug herself.

'What you're still cold?' he asked

'Well, yeah!' she answered

She didn't even have the chance to react-he had pulled her closer into a tight embrace.

It's not like she enjoyed it…pffft…he was just providing her with all the warmness she needed so bad. Yeah that was all.

'There…all better now.' She did snuggle closer burying her nose at his neck.

'Aaa…cold nose, cold nose…' he mumbled chuckling.

'You asked for it…' she smiled against his chest closing her eyes. 'Why can't you be this way the whole time, dammit?' she whined.

'What, did you want a lover boy?' he made his voice on purpose a little deeper.

'Nah..' she smiled knowing that he was just making fun of her.

'Do you want me to cuddle with you all night long and whisper sweet little nothings to your ear?' his breath was tickling her skin. He laughed pulling her closer.

'Oh, just stop talking…you're ruining the mood…' she mumbled.

'Hey, you're not going to sleep on me now right?'he murmured.

'Mhhm…Say why are you always whispering when we're alone?'

'Who knows?' he whispered again picking her face up from the chin. He linked their noses and then placed a little kiss on the tip of hers.

'Do not do that again…'she pouted.

'Or else?...'he tilted his head.

'You're a jerk…' she smiled snuggling closer.

'I love you too…'

* * *

><p><strong>So that was let me know what you think…This one came out pretty quick don't you think?I had no time so I guess it's good enough for now. Every chapter of the last ones was rushed so i thought I should make some sweet fluff this you so much for the faves and please review, you remind me that you are still reading this and I am trying harder^^.See ya next chaptaO.O<strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O**


	12. Chapter 12

**Night**

Well, her ceiling was definitely one of the most interesting things in the whole world, judging by the way she was staring at it. She spent almost all of her evening laying in bed, pondering how the heck things had gotten so troublesome. But though she knew it was the wrong thing to do she would continue thinking about him because… _because it just feels so damn right…_just the thought of what he said to her the day before had her blushing from top to toe. _'i love you too'_ how could he blurt out those words so easily…she rolled over to her side looking out of the window. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched the sunset. It was beautiful, so many shades of pink, orange and red…_red…like his hair…what did i just say?…nonononono…his hair is more like…like darker and…oh i m stopping it now…stop it you scumbag brain. I have to treat everyone equally._ She lightly slapped he forehead.

'Oh he is making my life so much more difficult!' she hugged one of her favourite pillows groaning. She sat up taking her teddy bear in hand. 'Hello my name is Anis and I haven't thought of him for about twenty seconds…oh wait I just did…' she noted sarcastically. 'Tell me little buddy what should I do now?' she sighed again._Maybe i should just call him here to talk about it…talk about what genius…_she gazed frustrated at the cards laying on the table beside her bed. _Normal girls get to text the guy or even chat…I have to kiss a card…well it is kind of cool though. _She shrugged, reaching for the red one. 'Lets do it before I regret it, right buddy?' she looked at her teddy. She placed a soft little kiss on it and the usual gush of wind and rose pedals brought him there in no time.

'Well, hey there if it isn't Anis then I don't know who it is…' he declared smiling.

'Err…wha…?' she raised an eyebrow.

'Just kidding…seriously why didn't you buy that sense of humour this girl from the mall recommended you last Saturday?' he questioned

'I'm an e-shopper…and besides she told me that you had bought yours from this place and obviously it's malfunctioning.'

'Did you just pawn me?' he gave her a crooked smile.

'You bet…' she snapped her fingers.

He came closer sitting at the edge of her bed and she noticed he was wearing a jacket, sign that he wasn't home when she called for him.

'So what is it you want?' he stripped of the extra clothing, revealing his plain white t-shirt.

'Did…did I interrupt something? You know, were you doing something…cause it looks like you had been out…'she said _indifferently_.

He smiled. 'No…it was nothing much really…though i must admit it was kind of creepy that you called for me at this exact moment.'

'Why?' she frowned

'Never mind... ' he took his shoes off and crawled next to her.

'Maaan do you want me dead? Get those lethal weapons out of my face…' she put her palm over her nose and mouth, in hopes he wouldn't see the pinkish shade in her cheeks.

'Shut up…' he laughed mildly.

'No seriously…' she slapped him at the back of his head…

'What is it with you hitting me the whole time?'He said sitting up. 'Do you think it's funny? Do you want to know how I have fun?' he took a grip at her wrists yanking her so as she would collapse against his chest.

'N-no…its your own business really...' she shut her eyes tightly…

He let go of her hands and instantly brought her into his lap, resting his cheek at the nape of her neck, his arms around her waist.

'Alrighty then …' he slightly moved her so she would face him.

If that wasn't embarrassing then she didn't know the word for what the situation was. She took the red card in her hands so she'd look at something else than his eyes. He looked at the card too, silence filling the room, both of them being way too deep in thought. He moved his fingers on hers, on the card and back at her hands…he caressed softly as if she were to brake and finally rested them at the back of her palm.

'I know…' he was whispering '…how you feel.' He sighed 'It must be hard for you to keep each one of us happy. And what I want it to be is fairly impossible for us…right?' he gazed her.

She shifted her eyes to him. 'I can't…'

He closed his eyes.  
>'I know…' he kept his voice low while linking their foreheads.<p>

He was going for her lips she felt it…but it was impossible to back away. She just wanted this as much as he did. Her lids were so heavy as she could feel his breath.  
>'I m sorry…' she mumbled as she let his card touch her mouth before his lips.<p>

He was gone.

* * *

><p>The night had already fallen and the stars looked amazing. She sighed frustrated.<em> Of all the moments in my life, now I decide to choose the right thing to do. Aaaarrgh…<br>_A knock on the door dragged her out of her thoughts._ Who could that be?_ She proceeded opening it.

'Wha-what are you doing here? Didn't I just send you…' she was moving her hands hectically.

He was frowning. 'Seriously what was that just now?' he got inside, standing in front of her, looking straight into her eyes.' Why would you do that...i thought you...didn't you want to kiss me...even that little much?' he showed a tiny amount with his thumb and index finger.

'How did you…' She was obviously still startled by the fact that he managed to get outside her door, mere seconds after she had sent him away..

He sighed frustrated.  
>'When you called me i was right outside of your door ready to knock…' he looked down a tint of pain in his voice.<p>

Her eyes softened. 'So i used my blood to move you like two meters or so…'

'Pretty much…' he crooked his head

She didn't even have the chance to react as he rapidly leaned in and crushed his lips on hers. Her eyes wide in shock at first but then slowly closed for she couldn't be more dazed than that. She held on to his shirt, her grip getting tighter the tenser the kiss was becoming. He picked her up, not breaking the kiss and walked towards the bed. He was atop of her when he moved away to catch his breath.

'This one was mine…and only mine. That kiss, right from the start it was mine, it was always mine…' he groaned and kissed her again. He was slowing down the process, stroking her and how soft it felt to the touch, how beautiful she seemed all of a sudden…and his heart was racing every time she touched him…

_We collide, synchronized  
>As I gaze into your eyes<br>Feel our souls lose control  
>When your body softly glides<br>Over mine; picture fight  
>But our hearts feel it's the time<br>Won't hold back, at least I'll try  
>Till you end with me and show me<br>**Beautiful**  
><em>

_I'll show you wonderful  
>As we share the love<br>I'll show everything  
>That you've ever dreamed of<em>

_Here we lie, side by side  
>Now your heart pounds next to mine<br>Our two souls are surely whole  
>Now that I have realized<br>It's the way your body sways  
>It's your voice that calls my name<em>

_It's your lips, the way they taste  
>And how you look at me<br>And show me_

_Beautiful_  
><em>I'll show you wonderful<em>  
><em>As we share the love<em>  
><em>I'll show you everything<em>  
><em>That you've ever dreamed of<em>

_There couldn't possibly be more than this_  
><em>I am incomplete in other places<em>  
><em>Forevermore<em>  
><em>You show me<em>

_Beautiful…_  
><em> I'll show you wonderful…<em>  
><em> As we share the love…<em>  
><em> I'll show you everything…<em>  
><em> That you've ever dreamed of…<em>

* * *

><p><strong> Cheesy much?<strong>  
><strong>Now guess who's alive…ME!And here i give you this chapter after a long long looooong time.I am really sorry but it couldn't be helped and it is a true miracle that i managed to put my busy butt down and finish this…does it seem like i haven't tried a lot?Did you guys like it?Please let me know…not that i deserve it since i made you wait for so long …Well i was asked not to get kinky so i just leave you with this song, can you guess what happened just here? Let your imagination run wild…:p See ya next chapta^^.<strong>

**Love, **

** Q.V.O.O **


	13. Chapter 13what an unlucky chaptaOO

**All I see**

It was beyond nice laying in bed with her, feeling her so warm inside his arms…She was so beautiful, with her hair a little messy, her lips red from (over)kissing and her skin gleaming in the moonlight. Her breathing was even now, as she was sleeping soundly, it was only a few moments before that her lids closed being tired from what they had previously done. His back was stinging; she had scratched him all over. He smiled at this but then he thought of her teary eyes when he first moved in made him grimace and hold her closer. It was excruciating knowing that he caused her pain…even if it was when loving her.

She shivered and snuggled closer, burying her face at his chest._ She must be cold._ he thought and pulled the sheets over her slowly; caringly. It simply was the best night of his life, _so far…_Cause he intended passing more nights with her…all of his nightsmaybe….just maybe…

* * *

><p>The little sun rays creeping from the window warned her that morning was already there. She opened her eyes only to find a uber cute Kaede sleeping next to her. His bangs falling just perfectly on his face, lips slightly parted. No wonder she was dying to kiss him. His torso towards her, a hand under the pillow and the other one extended-he was probably holding her but she moved in her sleep. She didn't even dare to move, in hopes he would stay like this a little longer. She hadn't seen him so peaceful in her whole life, and she just wanted to enjoy it. She grinned.<p>

'What are you staring me for?' he said not opening his eyes yet.

'Neeee?I m not staring at you!' she blushed

'Like hell you are!' he lazily hugged her, his eyes still closed.

'H-how can you say?' she rested her head against his toned chest.

'I just do…' he opened his eyes and looked down at her 'Let's skip today…'he whispered.

She sighed. 'We are already late anyway…'

'Alright…' he sat up earning a questioning look from her.

'What?' she tilted her head.

He extended his hand and took a rose petal that was tangled in her hair. 'How much time do you think we got till they figure out that we are both missing and that i had my third awakening?' he pursed his lips.

She shot up holding the sheets around her chest.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God…what are we going to do?...they will probably hunt you down and when they get you they are going to shave your head, make you eat your hair and burn you into the flames of revenge!' her eyes wide open while saying this.

He just raised a brow.

'Probably Seiran is going to try to convince them to not make you suffer but, let's be honest with ourselves…who listens to what Seiran has to say?' she grimaced.

'I don't care…' he fell on his back his hands behind his head.

'You don't care? You might be dead by tomorrow morning and you don't care?' she moved frantically her hand in the air.

He shrugged… 'Are you saying all these because you worry about me?' he grinned.

'O-of course i worry about you…' she blushed looking away.

'And perhaps…' he sat up again 'because…' he linked their foreheads 'you…I don't know…loooove me' he smirked

'I-i…' she stuttered.

'You love me…' he insisted 'You love me, you love me, you love me…' he melodically repeated.

'Stop it..' she hardly managed to keep her cool.

'You love me' he smirked again.

'Stop it!'

'Say it…'

'No!'

'Say it!'

'No! I'm just…'

'…procrastinating' he completed her sentence.

'NO..'

' postponing the declaration of an…'he started

'…trivial…'

'IMPORTANT…'he said a little louder.

' Statement…' they finished the sentence together.

'Why are we doing this?' she raised her voice.

'Because you love me and you don't admit it!' he raised both his brows still grinning.

'You're annoying!' she frowned.

'That's not what you were telling me yesterday…' he bit his lower lip and accompanied this with a little eybrow dance.

She changed seven colours-if that's even possible- before she got to hit him with a pillow.

'Hey…' he laughed

'Not. funny…' she seethed.

'You love me!' he said softly.

'NO I don't…' she finally shout, she didn't mean it of course but he was getting on her nerves.

'Yup, you do. Yesterday proves me right…' he poked her ribs looking at her teasingly.

'Aaaarrrgghhh!' she grabbed the sheet putting it around her and stood up.

'Where are you going?' he tensed.

'To take a damn shower!' she spat.

Before she could even open it he had her against the bath door.

'Don't talk to me like that…' he whispered pouting a bit. He proceeded brushing his lips with hers '…I'm just teasing you, baka' and with that he kissed her softly. His hands were sliding behind her waist pulling her closer. 'Besides, I'm not letting you take a shower just yet.'

'Why?' she tilted her head touching their noses together.

'Because you smell a bit like me…and i smell a bit like you…and that means you're mine…only mine' he whispered as he linked their lips once more. She smiled against his mouth as she eluded his hug and opened the bath door; she was inside before he could react to that. In less than one minute he could hear the water.

_I hope she has realized that the door is not locked and that i am very likely to get inside any minute now…Ahh silly girl. _He said while opening it.

'What the heck do you think you're doing?' she yelled concealing herself with the shower curtain.

'Yeah like I haven't seen any of these before…'he rolled his eyes.

'Get out!' she screamed

'Shhhh…' he inhaled, eyes closed. 'I love it when you scream…'

'Kaedeee!'…she blushed but proceeded yelling at him.

'Yeah…especially my name…' he bit his lip.

'In rage?' she went on.

'No…in pleasure...' and with that he got in the shower too.

'K-Kaede…what are you…' she was about to faint again.

'Why so embarrassed?' he looked into her eyes.

Why was he so damn sexy when he got soaking wet…he looked the same way like the night he stayed with her during the storm. He leaned in, kissing her one more time-it was something like his new hobby, she had noted- he was doing it the whole for his sake he'd better refrain from doing it in front of the other knights.

'I do, alright?…'she whispered…

'You do what?' he frowned.

'Please, don't make me say it…' her voice lower than before.

'_So come closer baby, I want to see what you're made of –see what you're made of…'_he continued humming the melody as he hugged her again, water falling on both of them. _What is he singing to me for?_

He sighed.

'Let me do it for you then, Anis. If it's so hard let me say it for you…'

'I already know…' she snuggled closer.

'But i want to say it..' he looked down at her.

'I am afraid to hea-…'

'I love you.' He cut her before she was able to finish her sentence.

Another kiss.

_How can he be so stupid…_she thought while putting her arms around his neck, their lips still together._ So stupid…and cute. So damn stupid, he knows that what they will do to him is no good and still…_

'How can you…' she said in between his kisses.

'Cause you're all I see…'

They stayed like this for a while and then got out of the bathroom. She took the shirt he was wearing last night, put her underwear on and slipped in it. He had his already on. She looked at his grinning face.

'Incredibly lovely…' he muttered as he came closer lifted her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

He moved away and said with a serious tone 'Brace yourself, angry knights are coming…'

She gazed the door and she could only think about Tenjoh knocking it down with a bazooka… 'Oh we gotta find you a good hiding place…' she made a frightened face.

'I m not afraid…'he shrugged

The knock on the door almost made her heart explode. He felt her getting tense and Kaede took her hand in his.

It was going to be okay….

* * *

><p><strong>1# (I suppose you have noticed that i refer to songs quite a lot…well, they're a good source of inspiration^^)<strong>

**2# So I thought that the previous one was not given the attention it needed, so here, take a chapie to make up for my lameness…I wanted to really thank you for reading my story…so far!I have actually written like four chapters ahead but I was hesitant about posting them, mainly because im introducing a new character…maybe i will make it as a sequel (unfolding time…still) for those that are eager to read sth with a pinch of adventure\mystery(and lurve of course)…so the story is practically not over yet…Again thank you for all the faves and the reviews so far! please tell me if you liked it in general and review plz.I was so happy to share this with you^^.See ya on the sequel .O.O.(if you want)For the rest that won't continue...Goodbye fellas^^ /  
><strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O.**


	14. Chapter 14

**My hot-headed knight.**

Okay? Okaaaay? Who the effin hell said that everything was going to be okay? What stupid, terribly idiotic piece of damn shit said that everything was going to be okay?

Her eyes widened as the second knock on the door came and with trembling hands she touched Kaede's chest pushing him towards the closet. His questioning look made her sigh in exasperation as her lips silently formed the words 'Get in there!'

'What actually makes you think that they don't know I am here…or what makes you think that my presence will not be noticed…for God's sake you're wearing my shirt aaaand Mutsuki's powers are…let's say, about finding stuff…' he whispered raising his brows. '…and probably…' he continued '…he will smell me all over you…and the bed…'He smirked at this '…and what about the rose petals from my awakening?' He pointed towards the bed.

'I need you alive…' she frowned moving her head .

'It's going to be fine just…let's stand up for our feelings…I mean…let's be brave for this once and toghe-…' his speech was halted by a slap she gave at the back of his head.

'You won't have the chance to stand up you baka…' she seethed.

'Either way hiding me is plain useless…'

'Let us try what do we have to lose?' and with that she shoved him into her wardrobe and closed its doors.

The third knock made her rush to open up to whoever was outside of her apartement.

She took a deep breath and proceeded-slowly…so very slowly- to crack the door open barely an inch…only to see…

'Aniiiis-sama!' Seiran was fast to get inside his light blue hair not as groomed as usual

'S-seiran-kun?' _Fuck I am stuttering …he will be able to say I m hiding something any time now…_

'Kaede-kun do you mind getting out of the closet…for God's sake that was the best you could actually do?' he seemed a bit frustrated.

'H-how did you-' Anis looked at him puzzled.

'Excuse me Anis-sama…' he turned to his friend and said with an unbelievably straight face '…I know a girl that has a cousin in Mexico he will help you hide for a while and move you around to different locations so no one will be able to pinpoint you…I know that you already have a passport…i will cover all of the costs…once you get there you must change your name and grow a moustache…' he put a hand on Keade's shoulder. 'I will miss you my friend…' he muttered sadly.

Kaede could do nothing but gape at the blue-haired boy's words.

'Actually it's a pretty good plan…' Anis patted her cheek with her index finger.

'You both crazy?' he grimaced raising his voice a bit.

'Your safety is at stake my friend and the only way to guarantee that you will continue living is a mysterious disappearance…'

'I've told you a thousand times to stop watching Scooby-Doo it ain't good for ya…you take everything way too seriously…'

'Watch your tongue when it's about Scooby….' Anis spat pursing her lips.

He rolled his eyes.

'Guys relax they cannot possibly harm me especially now that I'm this close to getting married to you.' he shrugged.

_M-marriage…marriage…_the word echoed in her head…her eyes wide open.

'Yeah don't even think about it! I m not going to marry you…I mean I haven't lived my life yet and I certainly don't plan on getting stuck with you for the dang rest of it!' she yelled her cheeks fire red.

'Ouch! That kinda hurt.' He placed a hand over his chest. 'Yeah and i wasn't proposing anyway!' he said bitterly.

'fine!' he looked away

'Fine!' she did the same, crossing her arms.

'FINE!'

'F-I-N-E!'

'I-I hate to interrupt your…your fight, but the other two knights will be here any time now…' he gulped.

'I don't care he might just get what he deserves…' she pretended that she wasn't worried.(Huge lie!)

'Alrighty then! Maybe my death should bring joy to our ruthless dominion!' he noted sarcastically a hint of pain in his voice and eyes.

She snapped her head at him eyes full of regret, biting her lower lip. She knew she had taken it a bit far but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to speak up. He walked toward the bed and sat at its edge, elbows supported on his knees. He gazed the floor not letting a single word slip his lips.

_Why must he make me so mad all the time? Aaaarggh…and he's adorable when he pouts…no Anis! Get a grip girl…but he looks so sad, i just want to hug him…NO! Am I really so cold to him? Why do I make him sad constantly? Do we really need to fight the whole time, even now….after…__**that**__… _she sighed in defeat and moved at his direction. He raised his head to look at her for mere seconds and then averted his gaze.

She sat next to him but he was still looking at the floor. She patted him on the shoulder with her index finger. He still didn't gaze her. _Alright then I'll have to resort in something more drastic…_the blush in her cheeks was more than obvious.

She leaned in breathing in his scent at he nape of his neck and placed tenderly a little kiss just there. He closed his eyes. _So we have self control __**now**__, don't we? _She grinned and continued to nibble his ear. He exhaled slowly from the nose getting a grip of himself._ Not just yet huh? Let's see for how long you can keep this up…_she placed another soft kiss, this time mere centimetres from his ear. He was stubborn she would give him that…his face still not in her direction, but facing in front. She held back a chuckle and brushed her mouth along his jaw, stopping before she would touch his lips. Finally he turned to her, lids heavy, without making any other move whatsoever. She proceeded brushing their lips together bringing daze upon herself too, hardly holding her eyes open. He was really trying to keep it together, it was plain to see.

He groaned and put his hands at both sides of her face. 'Stop teasing me!' he said pressing his teeth together. She backed away only as much needed to be able to look at him.

'I'm sorry..' she muttered.

He said nothing but rather crashed his mouth on hers.

'You are an expert on having things your way, don't you?' he traced her cheek with his knuckles and then her lips with his thumb. She was as flustered as heck.

'Not sure if I should leave the room or stay and take notes…' Seiran stated innocently.

They both turned his way rather fast.

'Notes on what?' Kaede's voice had a higher pitch than usual.

'Public displays of affection…' the boy tilted his head.

'Its not public, we're in a room…'

'But you do have an audience…' he insisted.

'N-never mind…'Kaede shook his head…

'Soo will you go to Mexico?' he continued

'Wha-?No!' he answered.

Anis tangled her fingers with his.

'They won't hurt him…' she rested her head at his shoulder. 'Not if they know that I will stand in the way…they wouldn't hurt _me_ and thus _he_ can get away with it…almost…i think….' She whined and hid her face at his chest. He caressed her and put an arm around her.

Seiran…tensed at the knock on the door. 'I told you! You should have ran when i first came here to warn you…now it's too late.' The knocks became louder.

'Seiran, could you please open it for me?' Anis asked.

The boy nodded and did as told.

'I **demand **to know what caused the dog's awakening!' a raging Tenjoh got in the apartment followed by Mutsuki that was sulking and muttering something about killing that little piece of unholy bastard.

'Err…he is in danger…' Seiran tried.

'For that I can assure you…'Tenjoh seethed.

'No you don't understand…aliens are after him and he might disappear any day now…and he is definitely not going to Mexico!' he desperately moved his hands in the air.

'Wha-?' Kaede said without a sound.

'What did you do?' four blazing eyes fell on him.

'Maybe something you'd wish you could…'he shrugged

'Why you little…' he grabbed the redhead's collarbone.

'Let him go!' Anis thorns restricted Mitsuru…

'My beloved lady Anis why and how would you trigger his awakening?' he melodicallly asked.

'I-I k-kissed him once more…and it just happened…'

'Lies!' Mutsuki seethed. 'His stench is all over this place…he spent the night here…'

'No he didn't..' she tried once more.

'You're wearing his shirt…' his voice low, as he moved threateningly close. '…did you sleep with him?' he clenched his jaw.

'Back off.' Kaede pulled Anis away, and stood in front of her, making himself a barrier between the black knight and his dominion.

'Don't push it dog it's a miracle you're still alive!' his eyes blazing, as he took a grip at Kaede's shirt.

Before the other boy could even answer, Anis yelled. 'Stop! Nothing happened, alright? It's true i had him over for the night…but…but only because I needed to talk to him…and i kissed him. That's all…nothing happened' her voice trailed off as she looked down. She couldn't stand all of this. That's what she was afraid of when she refused to say that she loved him, that's why at the beginning she wouldn't admit it-not even to turned to him only to see his eyes sadder than ever. It was as if he was saying to her_ if that's how you want it. _

'She is right…nothing-we did nothing.' His voice coarse, as he shoved Mutsukis hand off him. 'If you cant bring yourselves to believe me, at least believe her, she is your dominion after all.' He walked towards the door and stopped upon touching the door stood there for mere seconds, as if he expected her to say something.

She didn't.

He left.

'So I guess lady Anis now that he is gone we could-'

'No! I am sorry to say this Tenjoh sama but I think we should just leave Anis-sama alone for the time being.' Seiran's voice full of determination.

_S-seiran-kun._

The boy was standing up for her, and it seemed as if he wasn't trying to play the peacemaker any more.

'That's for her to decide…' the two other males gazed her.

'I d rather stay alone…' she nodded.

Mitsuru opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped and proceeded to leave, along with the dark stalker. Seiran got close to her.

'Don't worry Anis sama you'll work things out as always.' He smiled.

'Where do you think he has gone off to?' she pouted.

The blue-haired boy chuckled. 'For as much as I know him, he will come back…but be prepared for some major whining.'

Anis grinned and hugged the boy. 'You're the best!'

'You taught me that i mean something Anis –sama, I owe you. You are, along with Kaede, my most cherished person.' He smiled again as he moved to the door.

'Thank you Seiran.' She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. His words had touched her so much. The boy waved goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>It was still ten o'clock in the morning. She was sitting on her bed cross-legged.<p>

_That boy sure has his ways on wreaking havoc in my life. _Sigh. _Now what got into him? I just wanted to protect him why doesn't he see? Heh and then i am the simple minded one…tsk .What should I do? For now i guess he'll be safe, if the others bought my excuse, that is._ The knock on the door brought an abrupt end to her thoughts._ Holy__Cra...ckers! He s here!_

_So here i go again outside of her apartment, waiting for her to open up. Damn it! How much pressure, how much sentimental build-up! Get a grip boy…and be civil…she did what she thought was the best….What the hell is taking her so long? Open up Anis, open up!. _He knocked again irritated.

_So…major whining huh? Just whining…don't think so! _she thought to herself while sliding the door open. _My hot-headed knight in all his morning glory._

He rushed in not speaking just yet. His ears were red from irritation and his hasty movements made her completely nervous.

'Why did you say that?' he stood in front of her looking straight into her depths. 'Why did you say that nothing happened? Did it mean nothing to you?' his voice husky.

'I-i…' she stuttered.

'Are you not happy with me?' the pain in his voice more than obvious.

'I never said-…'

'Are you unhappy?' he raised his voice as he took a grip at her wrist and held it in the air.

'I did it for you!' she yelled back.

'I didn't ask you to…' he let go.

'…' no answer.

'Do you want to pretend as if nothing happened? Well guess what…I can't do it! It didn't slightly matter to me whether they would torture me or kill me or whatever…I just wanted to know that I mean something to you.' His voice trailed off.

'You do! But don't you see how hard this is to me? I can't let them down, we have a mission and you better work as a team or else we're doomed…I'm just a girl…' the last sentence was a mere whisper.

He gazed her, eyes full of guilt, as a couple of tears streaked her face. He made her cry, again…He felt as a piece of junk, stupid worthless…mean. She wiped her eyes with the shirt she was wearing. His shirt.

'You drive me insane do you know that?' he pulled her tenderly into an embrace. He placed a kiss at the top of her head.

'You have mood swings, you know that huh?' she sniffled and rested her head on his chest, eyes closed.

'So do you…' he grinned and picked her face up from the chin. Linking their foreheads he sighed. Her hands slipped at his neck and she peep toed as he tilted his head to kiss her.

'Why do we have to fight the whole time?' she asked with a low voice.

'Because you're stubborn…'

'While you sir are the delightful epitome of compromise..' she raised a brow.

'Precisely…' he held her tighter. 'Hey…' she could hardly hear him. '…remember when you asked why I whisper whenever we get like this?'

'Mhhm…' she replied pressed against him.

'…I was doing it so as not to scare or piss you off…because we fight a lot and we're loud enough to disturb the dead…' he grimaced '…so the subtler I was, the longer you would stay…I fought with you cause I enjoyed your attention, at this moments I have your attention anyway so I don't need to be a jerk.' He chuckled.

'So you have a jerk mode button! Please show me where so i can terminate the function when needed…'

He grimaced and patted her head. 'No.'

'At least things went better than I thought with the others…' she snuggled. 'What will we do from now on?'

'We save the world I guess…but first…' he bit his lip.

She smiled.

'Breakfast…' they said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>You gotta say this was one hell of a long chapter…So I needed something to link the previous with the upcoming chapters. Aahhh…too much troubles lately but I promise that I will update as soon as i can^^ So tell me if you liked it guys, please review, let me know! =). I don't want it to become boring or seem too o.o.c. WHY can't I be funneh? See ya next chaptaO.O.<strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Before the fast.**

One…two…three_…why am I really doing this?_Four…five…six…

Anis was counting the steps to her locker muttering the numbers to herself. Seven…eight…nine…It was a rare luxury to walk by herself, from the moment she became a dominion, and a wonder she could do it was not much, but good enough to maintain her sanity. A few minutes of pure serenity-walking the halls all alone like a normal student; like a normal girl-it was what she exactly needed. She opened the locker and tossed the books inside while releasing a sigh full of relief. Everything went as planned, she had managed to keep Kaede away along with the rest of the gang- she didn't even say good morning and she made it so as they wouldn't catch up with her in her way to closed its door only to be frightened to death. She squealed and put a hand over her chest.

'God! Do you want to give me a heart attack or something?' she said breathing erratically. The boy resting against the lockers said nothing, as he bit his lower lip and eyed her.

'What!' she spat, her cheeks getting a gorgeous deep red.

'We took off a little early today, didn't we?' he tilted his head, and his long bangs brushed his face .

'Err..yeah…' she shook her head, trying to play cool.

'Are we maybe trying to avoid someone in particular?' he frowned, making a fake questioning look.

'Avoid?...Pffft…why would I want to avoid anybody?' she waved a hand in the air.

'I don't know…' he shrugged '…you tell me.' He licked his lips.

'I just had to do something here…' she excused herself.

'Mhm…and why do you seem to run off whenever I try to get close to you?' he crossed his arms.

'Heh…you're insane…when did I do such a thing?' she laughed.

'I don't know… at lunch, on your way to class, at p.e.' he offered some examples.

' That was a mere coincidence…'

'oh I totally get it …' he faked an understanding look '…actually…did I do something wrong again? If you need your space just say it and don't make a fool out of me…It's not nice!' he raised both brows.

He turned to leave but she had already taken a grip on his wrist.

'Look…don't get so easily offended, and please hear me out without misunderstanding me.' Sigh '…I just thought it would be a good idea to keep you away…I mean for the other two knights not to see us together.' She tangled her fingers with his. '…okay?'

'Then why not tell me, and have me wondering where I screwed up?' he tenderly played with her hair.

'So let's just keep some distance between us alright?' she crooked her head.

'And when will I be able to see you' he whispered.

'Every day I guess… we're in the same class.' She stated innocently.

'Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind…' he smirked.

'What do you mea-…' his small chaste kiss had cut her abruptly. It took her several seconds before she could react properly.

'You son of a…' she slapped the back of his head '…what if they saw you?' she looked around the room, relieved to spot no one else's presence. ' We had gone through all of this shit yesterday and all of this fighting so you can get away with kissing me…or me kissing you…' she shook her head.

'Just returning the favour…' he gave her a crooked smile.

'Arrggghh!You infuriate me boy!' she sting her index finger at him.

'Wow…did we learn a new word, alright baby!' He nodded proudly.

'Don't push it!' she said while squinting.

'Im just teasing you…' he picked her face up from the chin.

'And don't call me baby…' she moved his hand away. 'Getting intimate with me and especially at school is a definite no-no…'she gave him a worried look 'I don't know for how long you will be safe…or for how long we'll be able to lie…but it's the best for now.' She sighed.

'They will find out some time though...' he shrugged.

'Then let's try to delay it for as much as we can!' she waved her hands in the air. 'I don't plan to let you get hurt…'

He was just standing there, staring at her face, not letting a single word slip his mouth .He understood that she was totally right, but it was hard for him to compromise with the very idea of sharing her with the others. And he knew all too well that he would get even more irritated than before if somebody dared to hit on her. One of the other knights, of course. He was the jealous type, he admitted that…but if it was for her he could- or at least he'd try – to play it low. Just the thought of what he had to do from now on ticked him off. But at the same time something inside of him was erasing the anger… and this little something made the corners of his mouth curve up into a stunning smile…She cared for him and even though he hadn't managed to get her to say it properly yet, she did love him. But he didn't mention it this time. He just let it slip, knowing that she doesn't like being mocked about her feelings. It was funny how those two were yoyo-ing between fighting, getting angry and being snugly and all-lovey-dovey. Funny…not exactly funny, but it sure kept things interesting. Every dang time she was making him mad a part of him wanted to kill her and the rest of him wanted to love her right then and there! And he would swear to anything that she felt the same way some times, I mean, come on, it couldn't be just him…

'What now?' she raised her voice , her cheeks heating up once more…

He moved closer and she took a few steps behind but her back hit the lockers. He put his hand over her head for support and then leaned in._Eeeeeep! Please don't, please don't, please don't! _She screamed inside her head. He didn't stop though. She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her lips together in a thin line when their noses touched. But the kiss didn't come. She opened one eye only to see him a couple steps away, head tilted, gazing her. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

'Maybe not this time huh?' he noted.

'Let's just…'she had to stop to swallow '…be subtle.' She let out a breath and took a step in front.

'Though no one is around…' he shook his head '…what a wasted chance.' He tsk-ed.

'It's the right thing to do…' she said with a low voice.

The right thing to do, and mighty crap. Yeah that's exactly what he was thinking when he slammed her against the lockers.

'Kaede what are you-…mhmoing…mhhm!' her eyes wide open as she tried to push him away, with no results whatsoever. He was pressed against her for good and she was pinned against the cold metal.

When she stopped protesting he slowly released her wrists to move his hands at her waist. Her lids were so heavy she couldn't manage to keep them open for any longer. He groaned against her mouth, feeling the tension she previously had vanishing, sign she was giving in. She circled his neck, closing up any gap that was left in between them. He sucked her bottom lip gently and she opened her mouth slightly, to let him in. The redhead slipped inside and she sighed which made him smirk against her lips and then continue kissing her vigorously. The tips of their tongues met and the very sensitive nerve there sent shivers down her spine and evoked a moan. Anis clenched his shirt and put her legs around him, as he picked her up. Oh! all the noises she was trying to restrict. He broke the kiss for some air but didn't stop the process. The boy traced her neck with his lips and proceeded planting butterfly kisses along her collarbone. She grabbed his hair, making soft sounds that were a melody to his ears. He returned at the height of her face, foreheads linked, both feeling dizzy. She could feel his hot breath tickling her skin.

'Let's stop…' His voice husky from desire.

She nodded positively but crashed her mouth on his for one more time nonetheless.

He let her stand on her feet and fix her clothes. He brushed her reddened lips with his thumb…

'It's kinda blatant that you were making out with somebody…' he smiled.

She looked away embarrassed. 'Y-yeah…'when did it start to get so hot in there? She looked like all the blood in her veins had gathered in her cheeks.

'Since you know you're gonna like it, why are you always torturing me before we get down to it?' he chuckled.

'I-i..' she gulped. '…errh…' she couldn't even think straight anymore.

He drag her into an embrace laughing.

'Why did you do this now…we had just agreed on being good…'she muttered in his hug.

'Just taking a last taste before the _fast_…' he grinned.

'Stupid…' she hid her smiling face in his chest…

'Well i promise that I will _try_ to be good…'he pressed his teeth together.

'From now on we must oblige to the rules set by the circumstances…' she broke the hug.

'So then let the performance begin…' he put on a straight face. 'but I can still drop by your house right?' he frowned.

'No you can't…unless I call for you.' She patted her cheek with her index finger.

'Then please be quick to need me, alright? He grinned softly, the most tender look in his eyes.

_Please don't give me this eyes again…it makes me want to hug you forever…and you always seem so damn vulnerable when it comes to me…Ahhh…and do me a favour…_

_Please don't be sad because of me. And if you want to know_ _it'll be as I am in a fast too…Baka…_an apparent blush creeping slowly in her cheeks.

'A-alright…' she stuttered.

He patted her nose with his index finger. Why was she getting all flustered now?He plainly loved that about her.

'Let's go…' he nodded towards the door. '…one at a time…I'll go first.' He waved her goodbye and she did the same.

Who knows how things would have turned out between them if she wasn't his dominion. If nothing of that whacky stuff had happened maybe he wouldn't be so into her. She knew they would still have their fights and quarrels, but would they have gone so far? Yes she always liked him-just didn't admit it- and he claimed to like her long before he learned that she was his domina, but still... maybe being normal just wasn't her thing.

They wouldn't feel so close to each other, she concluded.

_I just wish he would listen and do what I say without any objections sometimes…but then again I wouldn't like him so much._ She blushed and smiled to herself_._

And if it wasn't for him where would all those freaking psychotic butterflies in her stomach go…The sense of being in danger made everything she felt so much more intense and she was far from disliking it.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, what do you think? I just don't feel ready to abandon the secret love kinda thing…or post the chapter I originally intended to…Anyway! You really have got to tell me if you liked it guys, so please review and let me know=)Thanks for reading! See ya next chapta.O.O.<strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O.**


	16. Chapter 16

**For as long as you have him**

So, he didn't walk her home today…Yes she asked for it but she couldn't help the little sigh that escaped her lips. It made her kinda sad not being able to be with him, and though she wouldn't admit it –not even to herself- she secretly hoped that he would disobey and follow her nonetheless. She shook her head to get rid of the thought and tried to concentrate on something else.

The weather was getting extremely nice, she noted. The sky was all blue and had but a few fluffy clouds embellishing its infinity. She smiled as she felt a soothing breeze stroking her face and making her pinkish hair dance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Spring was soon to come she could already smell it in the air. February was cold and march was too rainy to be considered spring time…but April, April just sound perfect and oh so promising. Little flowers had already popped here and there in the pavement. At the moment everything seemed very peaceful…_suspiciously peaceful._ Her walking halted at the thought and she looked around cautiously. A frown creeping in her features_. Too easy_…she walked off school alone all too easily, freely. She patted her lower lip with her index finger, so much time alone and troubles had yet to come up. Maybe she was over thinking. I mean come on she can have her chill days, right? She shrugged it off and proceeded walking, deciding it would be better to enjoy her carefree evening.

_ But it would still be a little nicer if he was here too…_she bit her lip._ What am i thinking? We made a promise…and all of this is for his sake, to keep him safe. Though i doubt that he is in such a big danger, maybe we are overreacting, I mean the other Dominions had to choose one of their knights in the end, would it be so wrong if we…_sigh…_just until we fix the devil's seal, so they can cooperate…Oh boy, who knows how long that will take us…_she whined mentally._ But then again it would be totally selfish to give up on everything just to be with him…and stupid if you take into consideration that the world might get destructed, so our quality time together would decrease anyway…_she chuckled._ That was not funny…I am so irresponsible…Why must everything be this way, curse you Papa…it's your entire fault. Well I should've stopped wondering why my fate is such by now…_she kneeled to cut a small pink flower from the side of the road and brought it to her nose._Well would you look at that? Beauty can be found everywhere…_she smiled and strolled down the road slowly. She just needed those moments so bad.

Her keys jingled as she opened the door of her apartment. Upon stepping inside she tossed her backpack on a chair and took off her shoes. She fell on her bed, relaxing against the comfy mattress.

'Pure bliss…' she muttered while reaching for an extra pillow to hug. _I'll have to get changed…my pyjamas are waiting fresh washed in the drawers…_she tried to convince herself into getting up…

'Not…enough…stamina…to do…' she yawned ' all…o'…thiiis.' Her eyes had long closed. She drifted into a slumber as the sun was still shedding his light to the horizon.

* * *

><p>Kaede was lazily walking down the road to the shrine, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had just made sure that she had returned safe and sound at her apartment. No, no he was not stalking her, just making sure she was okay. He had let her leave first-and alone, God it was killing him, but he couldn't do else way, they made a deal after all -so she wouldn't suspect anything. He walked at a distance that allowed him to keep an eye on her and rush to her if something happened. Let's not kid ourselves she is kinda prone to troubles…But today, today nothing happened. It kinda sting him that he couldn't walk her home anymore, but what was incredibly disturbing was the fact that she didn't ask him to- Yeah they made a promise but still he hoped she would, even subtly, ask him to accompany her. That she would imply it in some way.<br>Well, she didn't.

He was home but his mind still at her. The way she seemed to enjoy the walk, the weather…The way she cut that flower and tucked it in her hair…_and it matched the colour of her locks._ The way she stopped just to check around for signs of something suspicious…he smiled at that while heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe she sensed his presence or something…he chuckled.

The water falling on his back relaxed him more than anything , but again he was thinking what she would be doing at the moment…_For as much as I know her she must be sleeping like a bear in the winter…and she probably didn't even manage to eat before that._

After slipping into his casual clothes he reached for his cell phone sending her a message.

Why did everything seem so dull when she was not around? Maybe he should follow her example and take a nap…The thought was more than appealing. He laid on his bed and in no more than five minutes he was out, snoring softly.

* * *

><p>Anis woke up because of the wild grumbles her stomach was giving her. She sat up and realized than not only it was six in the afternoon and that she was still wearing her uniform, but that she was starving to death. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Thank God she had packed half of the previous day's meal. She reached for it and put it in the microwave for a quick reheating. She noticed her phone on the table…Maybe…maybe she was allowed to talk to him for a while…just a bit. She grabbed it only to find out that he had already texted her…she smiled and felt kinda guilty for not having seen this a bit sooner.<p>

'_Seriously you need to eat something…p.s. y.s.l.a..w.b.' _

'What is .y.s.l.a.w.b.' she grimaced.

The loud beeping announced the food being ready. She grabbed a fork and begun swirling the pasta in her plate around it, shoving it in her mouth and swallowing –having hardly chewed- the food.

'_I'm on it!^^'_ She texted back.

She finished off, and decided it was high time she took a shower and changed in her pj's. The smell of caramel filled the air.-that new shower gel she bought last weekend was quite the deal- She loved it…it was so relaxing. She put on her sleeping clothes and laid in bed again. She was about to check what was on TV when she remembered his message…_y.s.l.a.w.b. what could that mean now? _

The curiosity was killing her, but she is not one to let others rack her brains…so then she simply had to ask. The answer came in no time.

'_Find it out on your own…' _

She groaned. 'It's your favourite game ,isn't it boy?' She took a minute to think about it and then her fingers danced as she pressed the buttons on her cell phone.

'_You shall love a wet bun…'  
><em>

'_Nah…'_

'_You shit loving and wussy bastard?'_

'…'

'_Come on, it was a nice one, admit it…'_

'…_no…=.= '_

'_You should leave a woman be…'_

'_Are you telling me to get lost, tactfully?' _

She giggled at his comment_._

'_Just guessing ya know…maybe you simply want to talk to me and you're buying time with that stupid thing…'_

'_You got me there…, actually I was making a point on how you sleep like a water buffalo…'_

'_Now you just made that up…'  
><em>

'_Nope…' _

put the phone next to her and begun chewing her nails. She found texting him extremely boring and cold…_not enough._ Not even talking with him just texting…not even listening to his voice just stupid smsing…A pout shadowed her features as she eyed the cards on her bed…his card. She had placed a kiss on it before even realizing she had done it. And he was there in no time, messing up her room with the usual fancy entrance, scattering petals all over the place.

He raised both brows looking at her, obviously taken aback.

'So does that mean that you need me, cause I really don't know any more girl…'he shook his head grinning.

'She gazed the floor in an effort to hide her reddened cheeks. He tilted his head to take a look at her after sitting on the edge of the bed she wasn't occupying. He allowed some space between them, even he didn't know why though. None of them dared to speak and the silence was more than awkward. She was tangling and untangling her fingers. Why did she feel so embarrassed for what she had just done?

'I-i… don't like texting…'she voiced after clearing her throat.

'I see…'he muttered

No movement whatsoever. Their eyes met and she quickly looked away, heating up even more.

'Please don't look!' she hid her face in her palms.

'You called for me…'he said softly and shrugged.

'Then I can send you back…' she moved to get the card but he caught her hand before she was able to.

'Why are you like this?' he frowned while rubbing circles with his thumb at the back of her hand.

'Like this how?' she gulped.

'All flustered and distant..' he moved a bit closer.

'I-i..' she exhaled 'I told you to be good, we made a deal and I am the one to brake it first…stupid, stupid, stupid… 'She pressed her teeth together while scolding herself.

'well…' he started, making a funny face 'everyone has a weakness…for you I am yours…' he raised a brow . '…I on the other hand can't resist crème burley…'

'Crème bru-wha?' she stiffed though she knew he was merely teasing her.

'the smell of which…'he continued 'you seem to have all over you…' he leaned to sniffle her neck. She tensed a bit and pushed him away by the shoulders, only to earn a questioning look.

'Let's practice self-control shall we?' she suggested.

'Well, mine is just fine…'he shrugged.

She started blushing all over again, thinking that he was referring to her calling him. He picked up on it soon enough and tried to make up for what he said.

'I didn't mean it…nonononono…I didn't imply anything…'

'Well it seemed that you did…and I don't understand why you would be so thick-headed. .and …and' she was getting frustrated, her cheeks hot. She moved her hands in the air not really caring if what she was saying made any sense.

He had to stop this blabbing, and what better way than crashing his mouth on hers?

At first she was stiff but then the tension melted away…as he slowly licked her lower lip and brought her closer.

'Too much…' he started off, without breaking the kiss. '…thinking.'

She put her hands around his neck and used her weight to push him down. She resulted atop of him, smiling.

'Too much…doing.' she tilted her head, still grinning.

He didn't say anything but rather stared at her. _Now what? What did I do and he looks at me like that?_

He smiled mildly and cuffed her cheek with his hand.

'Who knew…' he begun

He looked serious when saying this, she noted.

'…that you…' he continued, striving to hide a smirk this time '…would be doing the mental part.' He laughed.

She hit him with a pillow, which made him guffaw.

'And who knew…'she hit him multiple times '…that…' another hit '…I'd come…' she frowned playfully '…to…' she got off him and sat cross legged at his side. 'enjoy your company…idiot.' She ultimately threw him the fluffy object.

He shrugged. 'I did…I mean it was inevitable, how could you resist my charming awesomeness?' he made a fake -it's-so-frigin-obvious- look.

'A bit over-confident, aren't we?' she pressed her lips together.

'Im just being realistic, girl…' he teasingly raised both brows.

'Correction: you're being stupid…' she passed her hand through his hair, and he came closer yearning for _contact_.(yeah-yeah petting…)

And they didn't notice, none of them. It completely went unnoticed…the figure, the dark figure by the window, that was gazing, being jealous of their moment and plotting, plotting on how to destroy all of this, how to split them up. And once those two have fallen apart, everything would be easier.

'_**Enjoy him for as long as you have him…make the most out of it because it's not going to last for long…' **_the low seethe came out of the person's mouth, and if anyone else could hear they would shudder at the threatening tone.

He or she took off, slowly vanishing in the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, what did you guys think? Well it took me a while but hey I will have more time in my hands from now on. Errm…I don't know if I am satisfied with it, but if i am negative about it then everyone else is going to be, <em>sooo it's<em> _fine._ Please review and let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it^^ Hope to see ya next chapta.O.O. **

**Love,**

**.Q.V.O.O.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A new encounter **

_There is a rose, an only rose,_

_that blooms once in a life time._

_That one that blooms in poison thorns,_

_the prettiest of all the Rhodes. _

_A royal tear, and without fear_

_it flourishes in moonlight._

_It gives you this an only wish,_

_deepest-unknown desire._

_The love you want the love you seek_

_a petal just shall give you dear._

_The clock revise memories bring_

_if you point out the liar._

_A hope that lives in broken hearts_

_the wings of dreams in sunlight._ The legend of the magic rose.

* * *

><p>The past two weeks were a real blast, and the highlight the incident with Kaede, well not an<em> incident<em> exactly, but it was the best verbal choice since she just couldn't bring herself to say the s-word, or love making for that matter(she was embarrassed alright?)  
>…Anis was sitting in her class looking out of the window, waiting for the bell to ring and for class to start. When that happened she continued staring the infinite, not really paying attention to what was happening around her. Only when the teacher got in, followed by a new girl she actually came back to reality. She had long wavy to curly hair that almost touched her waist. She couldn't tell what the exact colour was but generally something between golden and brown. Her eyes were green, her skin extremely pale but her cheeks had a tint of pink. She was short and had a smile on her face. Anis thought she seemed very pretty-and shy. Her name-that she had never heard before in her life-was strange but completely fitted her. Nefeli it was, she looked different to Anis, she had an aura so positive and innocent. Something about her seemed familiar though. The teacher showed her a seat, right behind of Anis.<p>

'Hello.' she gave her a smile thinking it would be good to make her feel comfortable and show her around at brake.

'Hi.' she gave back a big smile, making the other girl think she wouldn't need much help making friends in spite of her shyness.

'My name is Anis Yamamoto. And if you'd want I can show you around school today, you know see the place and stuff. Oh and if you don't mind we could have lunch together. What do you think?'she tried to be friendly.

'Uhm…okay' she said shyly, smiling again.

And it happened so. They sat together and Anis tried to make her talk a little about herself.

'So, Nefeli wasn't it, why did you come to our school, I mean in the middle of the semester?'

'Errhm…my-my dad, yeah, he had found a better job and I just had to transfer to your school because we live permanently here now.' She seemed to struggle to answer.

'Hmm…that 's a nice bracelet you have there.'

'Yeah,it was a gift from my grandma…a lucky charm,you know before she…'

'What about you what do you like to do? I can help you find a club, to become member of, or any activity that you would like to engage in?' she changed the subject.

'Well, does this school have a dance club?' she asked hopefully

'Yeah…yeah I actually think it does. Ohh, so you enjoy dancing.'

'Not only enjoy, I love it, and I used to take classes but…with the moving and all I had to stop.'

'I get it…It might sound crazy but I have this stupid feeling that I have met you before. Something about you is so familiar, like you have in common something with some other guys I know.' she laughed

Nefeli just gave her a soft smile that didn't touch her eyes.

'Who knows, they say some people are destined to meet…' she liked to smile a lot but Anis could see her eyes being sad. She wouldn't dare ask why though.

_Maybe she is lonely here. She might have not adjusted yet, leaving your home is hell of a change. _

She hung out with her and made her laugh. She had a pretty good time whenever they were together at the point her knights got jealous of her new friend. They would be inseparable and Anis was neglecting her duties as a dominion. There was for sure something weird about her. Once Anis happened to be passing by the class of the dancing club and was astonished by the grace of that girl. She moved like she wasn't human, always knowing the right position for her arms and legs and swirling around like a fairy leaving her fellow dancers amazed. That was obvious even at the way she walked. Although she was always smiling Anis could feel the sadness coming from within her. But she was okay with it, being resistant to the uniqueness due to the amazing amount of time spent with the knights previously.

The only thing that bugged her was the sudden way she had to leave at some times and how she wandered in school as if she searched for something.

One day she couldn't restrain her curiosity and she followed her. Kaede sneaked behind her while she was at it .

'What are you doing?' he raised an eyebrow, smirking

'Waaaah! Do not stand behind me, damn it!' she said through her teeth.

He put his hands around her waist, still behind her, hugging her, resting his cheek at the side of her head.

'You haven't even talked to me today. I hardly see you.' he pouted

'I need to go.' She touched his hands placed at her stomach telling him to let go

'See, that's what I m talking about.' He turned her around, a little frown in his face as he looked at her. He leaned forward pressing lightly their lips together. And again and again and again…she was certainly tempted to forget about what she was doing and stay with him._ Kaede…Nefeli…Kaede…Nefeli…arrrgggh…_he sucked softly her bottom lip, making her sigh and put her arms around his neck_. Ah… stupid Kaede, now I will never find out what she's up to .Damn you and the way you can manipulate me…_his tongue asked for entrance and she let him in. He was a good kisser she would give him that; he made those crazy butterflies in her stomach go wild. When he stopped he rested his forehead on hers. He looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek with his knuckles.

'I love you.' He whispered

Every time she heard that an electric wave washed through her. She crushed her lips on his with such force he almost lost balance.

'Gotta go.' she smiled at him and proceeded running to catch up to the other girl.

_Wonder if she'll ever say it back to me?_ He gazed her as she was running, a sad smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Nefeli was good at keeping it low and could sneak in a lot of places. Anis grew even more curious about what the other girl was doing. When the curly gal managed to find a place without people, the pinkette saw something that she for sure hadn't expected. A light blue sparkly thing came out of her friend's fingers and swirled around her before it was sent towards every direction. It looked like Mutsuki's strings but it was prettier, and kind of blatant to do even in a place like this. She continued putting up and down her hands and moving them graciously around her, performing some kind of a magical dance and the glitter like strings followed her movements. Anise's jaw dropped and she didn't think before she run to her.<p>

'You…and, and…strings …and glow…and fshhh around ….whaaa?' she was waving her hands trying to find the right words

'Anis what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to see this!' she was shocked

'I am the one doing the questions here!' the pinkette said

'I didn't want you to know, I figured you'd freak out…' she bowed her head

'Are you a dark stalker or something?' she questioned, still astonished.

'What? No!' she grimaced

'Then how can you do that thing with the sparkly…strings or whatever?' she was confused.

'Let me introduce myself properly then. I am the pink rose.' She slightly bowed.

'You are a knight! But you're a girl!'

'I wouldn't call myself a knight, I am a guardian.' she placed her palm over her chest.

'So that means…you know what I am right?'

'I would be damned if I didn't…rose princess.' she smirked.

'What were you doing just now?' she looked at her friend's hands.

Suddenly the other girl got really sad.

'Searching…' she looked away '…this…' she said making little circles with her index finger, followed by the glitter '…is magic dust. It can change colours, depending on which of its properties I am using. Now it was investigating.'

'What are you looking for?' she frowned.

Now Nefeli looked devastated. She fell on her knees crying hiding her face with her palms.

'What is wrong? You can tell me, we are friends remember?' Anis kneeled and put her hand at her friend's back.

'What I was guarding was stolen; I failed my family and disgraced our kind, entrusted with such a great treasure. I was trying to pinpoint its exact location. I knew it was in the school but I can find it nowhere. I don't want to think what is going to happen now that it has fallen in the wrong hands.' She shook her head.

'What was it? The thing you guarded, what was it?'

'Triantafillon.' The wind made the two curls at the sides of her face wave. '…It is a magical rose, at the colour of iris, the one that hasn't be seen, that has no knight but one terrific property. It grants you one love wish.'

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God! I was so anxious about posting this one and I continuously postponed it…Sorry. But I couldn't help it at all…I'm such a wuss (and there were a lot of forehead slaps involved when I was writing the poem haha).Please be gentle, and review. Tell me if you don't like it( I usually find it hard to like characters created by the writer, so I guess it's the same for you…)Anyway, ill just have to go with it…^^See ya next chaptaO.O<strong>

**Love, **

**Q.V.O.O.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A shattered heart**

Anis was sitting there trying to comfort Nefeli that was crying her eyes out .She couldn't quite understand how important that flower was to her friend and little did she know about that abrupt turn something so small would bring in her life ( not that it wasn't already complicated enough). She wanted to know more, to find the reason she lied to her, knowing that Anis would have done her best to help her find that rose in the first place.

'Tell me more please.' She asked with a low voice

'The flower wasn't only protected by me. It flourishes only in a place in the pick of the mountain right out of town. A thousand poison thorns prevent all potent enemies from stealing it. That poison is the worst of all; it takes away your ability to love and feel loved and at some cases leads to death. Only the ones with pure intentions of saving the soul of their loved ones can cut it without getting poisoned. Every other person that is malevolent and wants to take the flower for his own purposes to do good to his or herself is doomed to die. The one that cut it is already poisoned. Though he wasn't malevolent he took the rose for his own purposes, I think he was forced to do it…Oh my God!' she burst in tears once more not being able to control her sobbing.

'I can help, tell me I will do whatever is possible to aid you!'

'Didn't tell you there is a catch, the wish can be granted only on full moon…and tonight we are having one. I have zero chances of finding it in time! The one that has it probably is going to wish and the flower will be lost forever.' Her eyes were now red, her tears flowing in her cheeks like little rivulets.

'I'll stay with you; I will help you find it before dusk.' She looked determinated.

'Thank you Anis.' she mumbled wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

They searched everywhere they had gone to the most obscure places of the school, they tried to pinpoint the location with Nefeli's investigation strings, but all in vain, there was something like a cover spell deterring the girl's magic to reach the rose. Time passes fast when you need more of it. The night had come and everything was so dark. Nefeli was now worried sick and thought it would be very dangerous for Anis to be there alone.

'Anis I think it would be best to go get one of your knights, it's dark and something bad might happen.' She said

'Oh okay, I know Kaede was to stay until late at library to help Sensei , there is no need to use my blood, he can walk like thirty meters…'She giggled and moved to where she knew he was. _There, he complains he hadn't got to see me in a while; I'll give him the chance to spend quality time with me. _She smiled a little.

She passed by the library but her teacher told her he had just left, feeling dizzy. She run fast outside in hopes she would be able to catch up to him. There he was, walking towards the school gate.

'Kaede!' she shouted to get his attention. He turned to look at her with questioning eyes. She got to him, waiting a few seconds to catch her breath before speaking.

'Please come with me.' she said

'Why should I, I have never met you in my whole life?' he frowned and shook his head.

'Kaede cut it out, we need to help Nefeli…'she waved towards her direction

'You cut it out, who are you anyway?' he yelled

'Kaede what are you…' she reached for him but he shoved her hand away.

'Don't touch me! I don't even know your name!' and with that he turned to leave.

Her eyes were glassy, she could feel the tears coming down and she could do nothing to stop them. She ran out of the school, the only thing in her mind: how to get home fast.

* * *

><p>She opened the door and slammed it behind her upon getting in her apartment. She fell on the bed crying, curled in a little ball, her hands around her stomach.<p>

What the hell had happened? Hours before he was telling her he loved her and just now he said he didn't even know her name. He told her not to touch him; he told her he had never seen her before. When did he stop caring about her feelings? Maybe it was this way from the beginning; there was nothing left to him to do with her now he had _fucked_ her. At this she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it to conceal her pained sobs. 'But I love him…' _…I know now. He had told me he loved me too but then…_she cried more. A loud knock at the door got her out of her thoughts.

'Anis…Anis open up! It's a life or death matter!' yelled Nefeli.

The pinkette rushed to the door and upon opening it she fell in her friend's arms.'

'Anis…Anis…Anis listen to me!' she pushed her away holding her from the shoulders and forcing her to look into her eyes. '…he loves you, he does love you. It's just…that he is under the spell of the rose.'

Realization came slowly as Anise's eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open.

'What are you talking about? How do you know?' she was confused.

'We stayed outside looking for my flower till it got dark and I told you to go get one of your knights, remember?'

'That's when he told me.' she looked away hiding her tortured expression.

'Exactly, when you left I felt the triantafillon giving its powers to its current owner. After that I run to tell you and I fell on Kaede. I could tell he was enchanted. There is no doubt!' she was dead serious.

'I need to do something!' Now Anis was taken over by panic.

'Stay calm and listen carefully to me. From the moment the wish is granted the flower starts perishing and within thirty days the magic will become permanent. That's why it is called triantafillon, it means the one that has thirty petals. Every day, actually at the end of every day one petal falls, If you haven't dispelled the magic casted upon him during this time span, he will forever forget you and your love, and stay with the flower's owner.'

'And now how am I supposed to stay calm?' she shrugged more tears coming to her eyes.

'I will do whatever it takes to help you, don't worry we will work it out just fine' she gave her a reassuring smile while she led her to the bed.

'How am I going to dispel the magic?' she held back the upcoming tears.

'I…I don't know…but my grandmother, she used to be a guardian herself, talked to me about a lot of things. She was trying to prepare me for this task while my mother's sister was at it. Only the firstborns get to be protectors and since my mother had me first and her sister had no children I was the one to take on the family's burden. Anyway, there is something we can do to find a way to make him remember. You know the Asteroscopeum, the observatory tower out of town?'

Anis nodded positively.

'…Good. There are some files of a team making research on the way full moon had an effect to the blooming of the rose since that occurred only at night. And a scientist named Aurora, if I m not mistaken, was crazy about it and wanted to prove the existence of a magical flower to the whole science community. As expected no one believed her and then we hired her to work for us, she knew too much we had to keep an eye on her. The former pink rose also told me she had a secret chamber where all her documents were kept, and everything about the flower was revealed in a book or something like that. She must have discovered something exceptional about it, something that would help us bring Kaede back to normal. My granny also told me about a myth where the true lover must find a certain map that shows the location of the pieces of the ''puzzle'' he or she has to put together. The items that will make the beloved one come to his or her senses.'

'Let's do it! My knight's love is on the play!' a frown suddenly shadowed her features as she stood up and slowly walked towards the balcony. '...Wait if he doesn't feel love for me anymore then…' she took out her cards, looking for the red one. Its colour had faded away, she took it in her hands carefully, it seemed so fragile all of a sudden. She touched it lightly and it scattered around like ashes of a burnt paper, gray petals flied out of her window travelling on an early April's breeze. Her card was gone, the last connection she had with him was gone. She turned to look at her friend

'Nefeli?...it's quite bright outside since there's a full moon tonight…You think you could get us to that effin tower?' the look in her eyes was full of determination, the one meaning «don't mess with people I love»

'That's Anis I know and respect to the core!' Nefeli gave her an understanding smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it guys, what do you think? Did you like it or not…please let me know by leaving a review ; ).Oh and I have to let you know that I am going on vacation tomorrow so no update next week. But I ll be sure to do it as soon as I get back. Be safe, have fun and see ya next chaptaO.O <strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Asteroskopeum**

It was dark and scary but the thought of Kaede being under this awful spell made her fearless so it didn't matter to her if it was late…or if that place they were standing in front of looked as creepy as hell. Nefeli of course made her family's driver take them to the tower it would be painfull-no! just the thought of it made her lose her breath- to walk to get there. The building was expanding towards the sky; intimidating, and Anis had to stretch her neck to see all of it._ Way to go!...hope my height phobia won't kick in yet._

The heavy wooden door crackled at the opening only to reveal the stony stairs that were winding up to the top of the observatory tower. It was cold and it looked like no one has been there in a long time. They climbed the stairs all the way up, to get on a room with a sole but huge window. The starry night and the moonlight made their task easier, allowing them to see clearly what was in the room. A big dusted telescope was pointed at the sky and on the tables a chaos of papers and folders made Anis think that this place was abandoned for, at least, about ten years.

The goldish-brown haired girl scanned the room with her investigation strings.

'Nothing here…nothing here…' she continued searching for something that would help her.

The pinkette got some of the papers on the table taking a look at them. The facets of the moon were displayed and some digits were written under the pictures with scribblings. Sure those were hard to read…

'Gotcha!' snapped Nefeli a little smirk on her face.

'What? What did you find?' Anis's heart skipped a beat and she let the papers slip from within her hands.

He was just minding his own business, taking a night stroll and getting at the roof of the observatory tower ,as he always did when there was a full moon. He enjoyed its light, and moon was the most magnificent thing about night, that drop of beauty in the darkness he liked to call natural environment. The fresh air was good for him sometimes, allowing him to calm and think a little. And yet then, in the only time of the day that he could be relaxed she goes out in the night wandering in a tower that has been deserted years now, not even giving a second thought at the danger she could get in_. Tsk…that idiot…_ he jumped at the huge window.

She was about to tell Anis about what she had found but then she saw it…A black cloak winnowing, two blazing eyes and the man that landed graciously at the window sill. At the beginning she thought he would be some kind of enemy but then recognised Anis's black knight.

Yeah it was that gal again…Anis was passing a lot of her time with that girl lately and Mutsuki was far from liking her…she had something eerie in her aura that was telling him to stay away from her…Don't know something too…luminiferous. Some kind of despise for her nature…pushing him as far as he could go. Like the two poles of a magnet, so opposite from him he found her-negative and positive energy- But on the other hand, something pulled him closer at the same time-the way she seemed so familiar. But now he couldn't concentrate at so trivial things. His dominion was taken out at the dead of night, regardless of what might happen to her. Yes he was furious.  
>He stepped on the floor, his feet making no sound whatsoever.<p>

'What were you thinking bringing her here in the middle of the night?' he turned to the girl next to his Domina, eyes fierce.

The red eyes fixing her wouldn't scare her. She knew all too well what he was and she wouldn't respond his gaze with surprise or fear, her glimpse clear and stable, strong to the contact.

'None of your business!' she spat.

'None of my business? What if something bad happened?' his voice getting louder at every word.

'Don't yell at me, and she can protect herself…besides if she was in danger she would just kiss the card and you'd be here in no time…' she snapped her fingers '…plus making a more fancy entrance.' her sarcastic tone made him want to…to send her flying on something…make her suffer in some fucking way.

'You drag people down with you just for the sake of having fun?' he gritted his teeth.

'We here for business…no! actually I am here to help Anis out and you are not making it any easier!' she shouted.

'You have no trace of intelligence…' he was scarily close, a threatening glare on his face.

'And you're a jerk with a stick shoved up your ass…' she smiled _politely._

'Let's see if you'll be able to talk after I'm done with you…' he squinted.

'Oh really, then let's introduce our selves before taking our relationship at this whole new level. You sure you wanna move so fast…I mean you don't even know my name…' she shrugged.

She was still mocking him but he was dead serious about his threat. Did that lower form of life know what she was getting herself into? How could she look at him this way, not wavering her gaze and be…_Fearless…_Yes that was the word he was searching for.

_Let's change that, shall we?_

'I am going to kill you…' he threatened

'Let me see you try!' she raised an eyebrow.

'Hey guys, relax…Nefeli we are here for something important remember?' Anis got in the middle, separating them.

Mutsuki turned to her, finally backing off.

'If something were to happen to you…'

'_If something were to happen to you, If something were to happen to you…nya nya nya…' _Nefeli repeated his words in a high pitch voice, making fun of him.

Weren't it for Anis he would have slapped her so bad...but he could not bring himself to really hit a woman…maybe just a little, he would be gentle…really…only one blow or two to relieve this anger, boiling in him right now.

She could really go on with her life not having this encounter at this point. She would just let out her strings and…that freaking dog would be taught a lesson, and she would definitely kick some respect in him.

'Guys knock it off…' Anis placed a hand on Nefeli's shoulder. The other girl turned to her and nodded positively.

'You are right,it doesn't worth my time…There behind that rock…if you pull it out of the wall…behind it there is something with, I don't know, magic powers.' She wrinkled her nose and pointed at it.

The two girls walked towards it and then tried to move it. Nothing happened.

'He he…Mutsuki…could you please…you know, help a little?' Anis said smiling awkwardly.

'Hmhp' he shot her a glare but finally pulled the rock away for them.

'Thank you…see it's not that hard being polite…' Nefeli patted his shoulder and he tensed slightly under her touch.

'Do not touch me…' he seethed and walked away.

'Geez, I do not know how the hell you put up with him Anis!' she gave an admiring look at her friend.

'What are those?' The pinkette asked taking in her hands a map and a little chest.

'There is a letter in here…' she took out the paper and started reading out loud.

_Dear guardian,_

_If you are reading this Triantafillon must have been stolen and you are on a quest to find it, or at least reverse the magic that has been done. You have thirty days until the next full moon that will render the spell permanent. Your tasks have been planned very carefully so as no one else but a pink rose would be able to find the solution in the problem, are based on your measured abilities and will make the way towards the thing that will dispel the magic hard and hazardous. There are four letters that combined let you know exactly what you need to do to bring your mission to an end. The map will lead you to the objects, every time you pass a stage the **X** is going to move to the next location you need to go. No stage can be skipped. Pay attention to this: the objects won't be given to you if you are not the ones that have fought and defeated the chosen keepers. The first clue lies within the box you are holding. You must break the code for it to open, after this the first spot will be revealed to you by the map. Strictly follow what instructions are given to you in every step._

_Good luck._

The blond girl gazed the box in Anis' hands. The code they needed to break was one with letters thing was sure:

They had serious work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah…that was it guys, what do you think?please review and let me know!So i just came back today and as I promised here is a chapter for you^^I think i kinda left Mutsuki out so, well, I gave him this part*shrug*.See ya next chapta then…<strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ghostly code**

That girl…that girl, what was she to him? He could not bring himself to remember her at all._ But that look in her eyes when I said I don't know her…_It made him want to hit something with full force. Why did he care about that stranger anyway? He really didn't remember seeing her in his whole damn life. But still something about her seemed so familiar...even her scent was telling him so. I mean, okay he might have met her like…once, but she acted like they were really close. It made him wonder, not being able to stop thinking about her._ Who was she, who was she?_

It clearly made no sense to him. How in the world was it possible, her claiming she knew him without him remembering her at all? It was crazy shit…But what had him concerned was that in spite of his mind telling him she was a stranger all his senses said otherwise. Her voice was so enticing like he had been hearing it for years. Her silky touch just had sent shivers down his body even with that minor contact. The warmness her body emitted, even that seemed familiar. Why did something inside of him hurt seeing the tortured expression of that girl? No matter how much his heart showed that he had some feelings for her he could swear in his own life that he had never seen this girl before.

* * *

><p>The girls were sitting on Anis' bed, not talking. The objects they had found at the observatory tower-a little wooden box with golden details and a map- were laid between them. They were facing each other not daring to try and touch what they had found.<p>

'I didn't know that precautions had been taken, you know in case the rose was stolen.' Nefeli broke the silence finally.

'Mhm…any ideas on how we are supposed to open this thing?' Anis took the box in her hands tracing the beautiful lock that swirled around the whole item like vines with little golden roses here and there. At the front a cylinder divided in smaller parts that had letters on them was waiting for them to come up with the code.

'I think we are supposed to spin those little things in order to form the word that will open it.' Anis continued.

'No shit Sherlock…' Nefeli answered.

'Then why don't we start trying with words like triantafillon or rhode…'

'No!' Nefeli cut her 'We have only one try and if we put the wrong code then the content will be destroyed forever…and look there is a letter limit. We cannot just go putting any word, it has to have ten letters.' she weighed the box in her hands.

'And how will we open it? It's not like we have any information on what the code is…' she shook her head frustrated.

'I don't know…' she sighed.

'Wait if your ancestors did this isn't there any chance that a member of your family knows the code?' The pinkette got excited.

' No…all the previous pink roses are dead…that's when we take over, after the death of the one before us…' she looked at her friend with sad eyes. 'Well that happened with everyone apart for my granny…she was kicked out for allowing my mother do something…and my aunt took over.' She shrugged

'Ohh… I see…so now what, we go to a psychic and ask him to call your granny's spirit…?' she looked away frustrated 'We are never going to make it, there is no one we can talk to who at the same time is being alive.'she bit her lower lip.

The other girl shot up from the bed with a smile across her face. 'You're a genius!'

'I don't hear that a lot…I just pointed the obvious…' she grimaced.

'No Anis you don't understand, if there is no one alive that might know about the code…' she paused for emphasis. '…then all we have to do is talk to someone that has died.'

'_Greaaat…_' Anis tried not to sound scared. 'Just _great_…'

* * *

><p>He was still thinking about that crazy encounter he had previously that night. Why couldn't he sleep no matter how hard he tried to? It was that girl's fault, he knew…It made him feel guilty, her teary eyes popped out of nowhere every time he tried to close his. Her voice whispering his name echoed in his ears. It was a real torture…but still he couldn't even recall her name. That's when he heard a noise. Someone was outside his window. He ran there opening it, only to see a girl in strange black clothes and two curly piggy tails. Maybe it was due to the moon, its silver light making her pale skin seem like it was glowing. Maybe it was that scent that hit his nostrils, like an unknown to the world flower…the rarest of all the roses.<p>

'You can call me Ella.' She gave him a sweet smile as she caressed his cheek. His mouth was gaping as he was gazing at her face. She chuckled at how her velvety voice could get to him and make him follow every word her lips formed.

He was in love.

* * *

><p>'Knights, guardians, stalkers, artificial people and now… ghosts?' Anis was walking in her room moving her hands hectically. 'Are you kidding me? What is next werewolves and vampires?' she yelled.<p>

'No, no, no, don't be silly Anis…I don't think they would want to get involved…' Nefeli shook her head as if her commend was nothing special.

Anis gaped at her with eyes wide in shock. The other girl guffawed at the expression of her friend. 'I-it's fine…hahaha…I'm just joking, there is no such thing…at least not that I know of…' The blond girl managed to say in between her giggles.

'Now that was not funny at all!' the other punched her friend's arm

'Ouch…that hurt!' she rubbed her pained arm.

'That exactly was my intention…' she scowled.

'Okay, okay…listen carefully. You, of course, have heard about all those creepy stories and nasty rumours going on about that abandoned house on the hill. Not the church in the east part of it but the one that is build on top of it, the one that _stands alone_.' she made imaginary quotation marks with her middle and index fingers.

Anis nodded positively.

'Great…you know how everyone says it's hunted and kids at hallowing make bets on who will reach to the door without shitting themselves and stuff…That every night screams and crying is heard and some people even claimed to have seen a ghost there?' she raised both brows waiting for an answer.

'Mhm…' she had slightly freaked out…

'Yah…it's all true…' she shrugged

Anis snorted. 'It's like…hehe…like totally cool, mhm…totally…'she shook her head. '…and we'll…i don't know…' she grimaced '…go there?' she pressed her lips together.

The only thing she managed to do was to earn a blazing scowl from Nefeli. 'Do you love him?'

'Oh alright, let's go become ghost food…' she pouted.

'Ghosts do not eat people…' blondie exclaimed. '…but I can't say the same thing about your black knight, he is going to eat me alive if I get you out again at this time of the night, so this is going to be our quest for tomorrow.'she waved her hands.

'You'll stay here…I won't be able to sleep anyway and this way we can leave together for the hills in the morning.' She proposed.

'Sure…but first you have to know some things about her…I don't want you saying something that will potentially get us in trouble…'

'I understand…but before that, why do we go to her?' she questioned.

'Let me start from the beginning. That woman is linked to the flower with the strangest way...she died for it without actually having touched its thorns. She was alive when my grand mother was young-she had just turned twelve- and she had taken the title of the pink rose. Her beloved one had died and she tried to steal the Triantafillon a hundred times in order to use it for bringing him back but she always failed. She even begged for it a couple of times letting the guardian see how desperate she was but the flower was denied from her again, because bringing back people from the world of the dead is forbidden. The second time she kneeled in front of my granny-then already four months in the job- screaming in tears for it, she answered in a too harsh way, no-I don't blame her it was the only way to force her made the woman leave and never come back. But this was not because my gran had talked some sense into her but because she had died from crying. Imagine the guilt of a little girl that had to deal with the thought of being a killer…indirectly of course…but still.' she sighed. 'Her ghost wanders in the house since she could not rest in peace. Her soul can't go away unless someone frees her from the sadness she has for a burden and that endless hate towards my family…she may know something.'She let out a long breath.

'And what could I possibly say to make matters worse since she already hates you?' Anis raised both of her brows. Another glare from Nefeli made her shut up and reach for her blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2<strong>

Anis is Anis and she will always continue to be so…She couldn't sleep…Yeah right…the tough part was definitely not falling asleep but actually waking up. Nefeli had to take away the sheets, threaten and finally spill a glass of water in her friend's face before she actually woke up. She was yawning even after taking a shower and used the excuse that she slept late- it was just 4:30 and she was out upon touching her pillow-and waking up so early- for God's sake it was nine o'clock!- was not her thing.  
>The blond girl had her driver take them at the hill, or at least as far as they could go with the car. They continued on foot, following the barely seen winding road. It was as if it didn't exist with all of the grass getting on it, covering most of it making hardly noticeable that in was made from stone. They stood out of the huge, black door. The railings were a bit rusty at some points and the perished ivy swirling around them made everything scarier. It was no help that the sun was hidden behind clouds that day. They got in…Everything was so sad in there, every single plant dead or covered with seeds. A cold gush of wind made Anis shiver and hug herself. Why did the weather have to be so bad this day? Yesterday it was all sunny…They climbed the stony stairs to the house's door. It had a heavy knocker on it at the shape of a fleur-de-lis. Nefeli gently pushed the door that despite its weight opened easily making a high squeak that send shivers down the girl's spines.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Was it good? Let me know by leaving a review…it will make me get down to work cause I'll know you're still reading this…Pffft big exams coming up so I am studying all the time…it might slow me down a little bit…See ya next chaptaO.O.<strong>

**Love, **

**Q.V.O.O **


	21. Chapter 21

**Lady Morana**

With the first step that Anis had taken in the darkness of this house, she knew that something supernatural was creeping somewhere there. In fact, no, it wasn't hiding, the thing was made crazily obvious. At the moment she stepped in and the door closed behind her she knew that nothing was going to go as planned. But the strangest of all was that upon hearing someone playing the piano she wasn't scared but rather moved. The way the keys were hit sent Goosebumps down her back as the most beautiful melody she had ever heard was composed. To her ears it was like the sweetest thing they had ever heard. The sorrow within was akin to an angel's cry and was making something in her stomach come to life, the player seemed overtaken with emptiness…that he or she was forever incomplete…

'She is upstairs in her room…' Nefeli mumbled as she moved towards the wooden stairs. They got to a long hall and once again followed the sound to get to the room she was.

Anis saw the apparition of a woman with ebony hair that fell past her chest sitting in front of the instrument putting her feelings into notes that flew all around filling the grim chamber. Her charcoal eyes where glued down and her fingers graciously touched the white and black keys. She knew they were there but she didn't pay any attention to them…she continued playing her music. Every last drop of fear had left Anis' body being replaced with the urge to cry at this woman's pain. Once she hit the last notes she allowed her hands to linger on the piano for a while before she turned to gaze the two girls still affected by the haze her music had put them in.

'I was prepared for your arrival…'she sat up floating towards them. Anis noticed she was wearing a white old-fashioned flowish nightgown. Her bed was covered with rose petals and the sheets fully made from lace.

'It's an honour to meet you Lady Morana.' Nefeli bowed signalling Anis to do the same.

'Do not bow in front of me, good manners won't make me like you…Pink rose.' Her voice was full of poison when she said that last two words.

'I need your help, please…' she bowed lower.

'I did once too…why should I aid you? You know what your family's answer was. I begged and this ignorant, audacious, pretentious girl turned and said what to me? Do you know what your ancestor's words were to me? I could offer you the exact same answer guardian: _, I can't give you the flower. The soothing air hitting my face and the sun tasting my breath won't let me do it. Life is given through time, you can't bring him back …it is no fair…Naive woman, what is it to listen to your heartbeat and feel your blood run in those veins. How does it feel to touch the sand after a summer morning? How does the water cool down your boiling temperature and how fire heats you up, how do your lungs take in life? Is it true? Can you fly through dreams? The silk touch of the fluffy clouds and the smell of the pouring rain when it touches the ground exist in your memories. Passion for company throughout all of this…And you think you are complete and pure…Talk to me when you can taste the light, when you'll hear silence, when you can touch your shadow when you can smell loneliness, when you can see the drop of life in everything. Come to me when you'll be able to feel…_I was told those heartless words when I lost the most precious thing of my life.'

Nefeli had her eyes shut as if she was taking a blow at every sentence the ghost was finishing. 'You know she couldn't give it to you even if she wanted to…' she whispered.

'It was not so simple!' she yelled and to Anis it seemed as if she would cry…but that was impossible for someone that was dead right? 'Your family has no pride girl…it has committed so many crimes, oh your mind can't even conceive what they have done. They say that this flower is a gift for those that had lost their beloved ones…it flourished by the tears of lovers-very grim don't you think?- and is a way of fate to make up for all the tragedy she has caused, I say it is a curse. It brings more misery in the life of people than happiness…' she turned away furious, settling at the window, looking outside.

'You are wrong!' Nefeli shouted

'You think you know pain girl? That day it wasn't only me that died!' she snapped back.

'I never heard of another death attributed to my family…'she said in a low voice.

The woman faked a chuckle 'I needed him here…he had to stay.'

'It would be selfish of you; there were other people that suffered the loss of a beloved one…' Anis spoke at last.

The apparition turned to her. 'I do not hate her family because they didn't give me the rose…' she crooked her head taking a good look at the girl. '…I was pregnant.'

Nefeli's head shot up to look the woman startled for a while before she was able to talk. 'But still you died from crying…you caused the…'

'That's why I say you know nothing…I was murdered, your family poisoned me in the fear of me revealing the existence of Triantafillon.' The woman hissed. 'You're just a kid…' she looked away.

'Please, help me I beg of you…'Anis whispered '…or else I am going to lose him forever too…please.' she was looking at the floor her eyes getting glassy.

Lady Morana turned to her with a sympathetic look in her eyes. She rushed to the pinkette lifting her face from the chin. 'Your one is under a spell?' Anis nodded and the Lady sighed. 'I can't do differently…I am sealed by your family to stay in between the two worlds until the day that you need my help comes. And even though I despise you and I yearn for your tormenting, I wish to leave this world…to rest finally in peace. What you seek is still at the Asteroscopeum. The facets of the moon will give you the solution. The code is in Latin. I will stay here until you will be able to find it, to aid you.' Her voice even.

'Thank you so much…' Anis gazed her thankfully to receive a soft smile from the ghost. 'Let's go Nefeli…we have to search the tower.' And with that she ran out of the room. They could hear her going down the stairs fast. Nefeli though stayed behind still her eyes glued to the floor.

'Every person of your family is dirty.' She shook her head.

'I am sorry…I didn't…I didn't know.' Her tears were streaking her face when she looked at the woman. 'I'm so ashamed…' her eyes begging for forgiveness.

'Your tears do not move me…you are the same as any other member of your family…' a hard look on her pretty features.

'You are mistaken…' she tried.

'Then I suppose your poor friend _does_ know that you are not helping her unconditionally.' She seethed disgusted.

Nefeli averted her gaze.

'I didn't think so…' Morana grimaced.

* * *

><p>They were again into the car on their way to the tower. The curly-haired girl was too silent she had just discovered an awful fact about her family. What had they done to protect this secret…There was a horrible feeling taking over her, a burden at her heart. She knew; she knew all too well that this was certainly called guilt…and it didn't stop there, regret was twisting her guts. What else was kept unknown from her? Now this quest had become personal: A journey to the past for her and the saving of her beloved for Anis.<p>

The tower seemed the same as always and when they got to the top they begun searching for what Lady told them about. They had scanned the area like seven times and found everything else except from what they where looking for. And then it hit her. Anis jolted up from where she was sitting cross-legged and rushed to the table where the chaos of paper existed.

'I know it was somewhere around here. I remember…I am sure of it…' she continued pushing irrelevant papers away until the other girl joined her.

'What is it we are looking for?' her face lit up a bit with hope.

'A sheet of paper in which the facets of the moon are displayed…I know I was holding it last time we were here, and when you told me you found something I must have thrown it back here.' She didn't even stop searching while she was talking. She kneeled looking under the table.

'Gotcha!' she almost shrieked from happiness.

'Let me see…let me see it!' the other one urged.

The pinkette handed the sheet to her friend and pointed at the numbers.

'Here, this could be the code…'

'I don't know…we need letters.' She shrugged

'No I can feel that this is what we are looking for.' Anis nodded confident.

'Then what could it mean? ' she wondered.

But indeed the numbers were ten and by order they were placed like this with illegible handwriting: 12 21 14 01 05 12 21 13 05 14.

They were racking their brains…they tried their hardest until they came to their wits' end. And they proposed turning every cylinder as many times as the numbers indicated but they were still afraid that they would be wrong and the content would get damaged. At a point Nefeli gave up.

'Who is the smartest of your knights Anis?' she whined

'I guess Seiran…' she said after a bit of thought.

'Then what are you waiting for? Call him, time is a luxury we do not have and I don't thing wasting it is a really wise choice!'

'Okay, okay don't whip me…'and with that she kissed the blue card.

'Anis-sama!' Seiran with his huge eyes looked concerned at Anis.

'Seiran I desperately need your help…' she handed him the paper ' how do we make this in letters?' she voiced with an imperative tone.

'W-what are you talking about Anis –sama? They are plain numb…' his voice trailed of as he was starring the digits. 'Oh I know!' he suddenly yelled 'It is a method used in the past to make sure the item wouldn't fall in the wrong hands. It's only one try that we have right?If we fail it will be destroyed, the same goes for trying to brake the lock…Oh I have never seen such a thing,it must be ubelievably old!' he mused when Anis showed him the box.

'Just tell me already Seiran!' she hurried him.

'It's quite simple, but are you sure this is the right one?' he questioned.

The two girls looked each other and then nodded positively.

'Okay then…just every number, if I am not mistaken, corresponds at the place of every letter in the alphabet. So if we have 01 it's A, 02 B and likewise.' He explained.

'Ohhh…' the two friends had the same look on their faces, the «why didn't I think of that!» one.

'So what do we have formed if the numbers are replaced?' she was excited.

'Mmmm…its : 12-L, 21-U, 14-N, 01-A, 05-E,12-L,21-U,13-M,05-E,14-N. All together it's LUNAELUMEN.'

'No! It's lunae lumen, there are two words. It means moon light!' Nefeli jumbed up and down were she was standing.

'So, now what?'

'We open it…' she whispered. Her fingers traced the beautiful box. She stroke the lock and got ready to form the code.

'Wait…before you open it…I want to go back in that house, the woman…let's just make sure this is the code…'Anis voiced.

Her friend looked puzzled at her statement but agreed nonetheless.

_I want to thank her too…_

They were in the house in less than ten minutes with Seiran waiting in the car. Upon opening the door they faced Lady Morana sitting on the stairs.

'It took you long enough…' she smiled a bit.

Anis rushed kneeling in front of her.

'Is that the code?' she showed her the paper where Lunae Lumen was written.

The woman smiled again and gave a little nod.A grin flashed on the pinkette's face and she proceeded forming the the click was heard and the golden vines retreated her heart was beating like crazy. She slowly picked up the cap only to see a small key and a piece of scroll. She took it out and read it loud enough for Nefeli to hear too.

' _Si potest lacrima diligentis tangere animan dilecti, clamat intus reducam memoriae.' _Anis wrinkled her nose in an effort to pronounce the words right._  
><em>

'It means «if a tear of a lover can touch the heart of the beloved then a cry from within can bring back memories.»'

'Oh God!Nefeli look at the map!' the big X had moved to another location.

* * *

><p><strong> So that was it guys…I know it took me long enough but it is at last do you think ?Did you like it?^^''haha i know i did some nonsense blabbing at a point...Please let me know by leaving a review. I really hope to see ya next chapta!<strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Silly**

Anis was leaning against the car's window, her cheek pressed on the cold glass as she was staring at the cloudy sky, her breath fogging it here and there. It was totally going to rain. It was April for crying out loud, it was supposed to be spring and the sun should be at least visible! The pinkette hugged herself in an effort to get more comfortable. She let a sigh escape her lips as her thoughts drifted away. She just couldn't stand this kind of weather, i mean she did like the rain but she didn't like it when she was alone. All she wanted to do at the moment was to go home and bury herself in her pillows and sheets while wearing her comfy pj's. And to have him there; close to her. She so bad wanted him to hug her, to listen to his stupid jokes and play with his lovely hair, but nooo he was enchanted and she was the only one that could save him. Just when she was feeling happy, frightened but nonetheless happy, all went straight to hell. And as if that were not enough they had only thirty days- twenty nine to be precise- and the damn clock was ticking. Sure they had made some progress but it was only the beginning of their journey and something told her that they had a long way before they could actually save him. Anis slightly turned her head to look at the girl sitting right next to her.

Nefeli was staring outside of the window and was brutally biting her lower lip and no one could say whether it was because she was trying to restrain her tears or due to anxiety._ I am so sorry Anis._ She shut her eyes tightly. _I can not let you know…you can't know just yet._

* * *

><p>His mind was going blank whenever the girl showed up, bringing an extremely enticing smell with her every time. She said her name was Ella. Had he ever met her before? If not – which he was sure of- how could he develop such feelings for her. Every word she spoke was an order to him and he could not act else way. When she was around at least. But when she was absent he was trying to think logically, maybe it was love at first sight, he couldn't just reject the possibility, but still it made him wonder. It was like his mind was in a haze, everything seemed blurry…well all but Ella. And now she was there next to him and he could not stop staring.<p>

'Oh love you act as if enchanted…'she chuckled.

'Maybe it's because of your endless beauty my lady.' He said, intoxicated by the smell.

'Haha..I like it so much now…do you know how hard it was to pretend i lost to someone? Do you know how annoying is having someone to tell you to be patient?' she raised a brow

'It must have been awful… I know how it feels when I am waiting for you …' his eyes half-closed.

'Yes…yes my little precious boy…' he patted his nose with her index finger. '…that should be a good lesson for her, Father said he would punish her and that is exactly what he is doing right now, my love' she smiled.

'Who?' he dizzily asked.

'Now we just need to make sure she sees you kissing someone else, per say me…'she chuckled again. _And we will completely shatter her heart...just like mine when I realized I couldn't have what she does. '_…and that is so much more painfull than any other kind of pain.' She bit her lip

'Who?'he insisted

'No one my love, don't think about it, let your beautiful mind at peace…' she leaned in and whispered to his ear. '…and I will reward you, alright?'

He nodded positively.

'Good boy.'she kissed his cheek and left.

'Wait! When will I see you again?' he desperately asked

'Soon love, very soon…'she smiled and left the room .

Upon closing the door she saw the violet rose leaning against the wall.

'So what about him?' he asked not looking at her.

'Well he is still mumbling her name in his sleep…good thing the smell of the Triantafilon makes him forget everything…'a frown shadowed her features. '…I'll make sure this doesn't happen again.'

* * *

><p>'I know Anis! I know! You don't have to yell at me!' Nefeli shouted frustrated.<p>

'I am sooo sorry for being concerned about my knight, alright?' she threw her hands in the air.

'I never said anything about that, but you frustrate me! I am not a genius and I react even worse under pressure okay? How am I supposed to know what to do next? We came here…you see the map? That's exactly the place the **X **has moved to, what can I say, I do not know what we are supposed to do here. Maybe we need to gather some clues or something…'both her brows raised

'You are the pink rose and on the letter it said that you are the only one that can do it…' Anis mumbled.

'Well no! We are here to save your knight remember? So it is your responsibility as much as it is mine.' She nodded.

Anis sighed. 'Sorry for yelling at you.I know you're just trying to help me and I…I am just so worried, you know?' she looked at her feet.

'I see…Let's get to work!' she gave her friend a bright smile.

The white peddles crackled under their feet and the closer they got to the lake the crispier the breeze was becoming. The fog over the waters made impossible to spot anything in the horizon.

'I guess the lake has to do something with our quest…'Nefeli said

'Can I see the map?' Anis took the paper in her hands and looked at it silently… 'I think we are supposed to find someone to help us right…something!...' she bit her lower lip. The pinkette checked again the horizon and then the map. 'What does that little thing mean?' she pointed at a little word she spotted near the X .

'Luna…' Nefeli mumbled and frowned in thought. 'I don't know…it means moon…remember the code was lunae lumen…maybe its relevant'

'I don't know' she gave her friend the paper. 'But we really need to think of something…' Anis walked towards the waters and then kneeled to catch a peddle. She threw it away watching it vanish in the fog and heard the sound of it hitting the crystal waters. _What is he doing right now? _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>'And why are you doing all of this again?' the violet rose asked <em>indifferently<em>.

'Revenge…' Ella smiled sweetly.

'Do you really have to be so lovey dovey with him anyway?' He wrinkled his nose.

'My my my could it be that we are jealous?' she turned slowly to face him.

He didn;t answer her question though, he only averted his gaze as he licked his lips annoyed.

'Hmp…'

'You really need to understand that we have to stick to the plan.' She pouted.'Father said to do so…'

'And are you going to let him define you?'

'Well ,yes he is the reason i am alive for crying out loud…'she raised both her brows.

'What about the things I want …'he grasped her wrist.

'Not important really…and again I just follow the orders given to me..' she came closer, mere centimetres from his mouth.

'I don't like it when you're with him…' He frowned.

'Oh you can do pretty much nothing about that…' she mused.

'Maybe that's what you think…' he moved away.

'Don't be silly…'she twirled his ponytail. 'Now he would do anything for me… and I will surely take advantage of that' she giggled and left swiftly.

'I…I would too…'he clenched his fist

* * *

><p>'Uughh!I can not do this any more!' Anis threw her hands in the air…<p>

'Listen we will do as I say….' The blond girl calmly exclaimed.

'But we will be losing time don't you see?!' her voice getting louder.

'No we are not…It's just as I say we need to come back here at night…there's nothing we can do at day…the moon will help us find what we are looking for.'

'How do you know you could be wrong and we will be wasting some valuable time…?'

'Believe me, it will affect me more than you if we don't make it, so do as I freaking say…Work with me Anis, that's all I'm asking of!'

With her last word rain started falling upon them and the lake didin't seem like a giant mirror anymore.

'Great! Just great! Looks like even the weather is on your side…' Anis exhaled annoyed.

'I'm not the one to blame for the rain too! Nefeli raised her hands in a defensive state.

They both stood silent not looking each other in the only thing you could hear was the calming sound of water on water and the soft crackling of the pebbles as little waves were caressing them. One could really think it was music. Wait what? And not only that, someone was singing too! The two girls snapped their heads towards the place the sound was coming from and hurried to get there.

Anis was soaking wet but she didn't mind as the one singing could be the one to help them.

'Oh, hello…' disappointment washed through her.

'Hello.' The little boy turned to her. 'What are you doing in the rain? You might get cold silly!' his sweet voice didn't mach his scolding tone and that made Anis laugh.

'You little muffin…' she messed with his red hair.

'H-hey not the hair…never mess with my hair!' he stepped hard on his foot. 'Girls are stupid they always pinch mah cheeks and touch my hair!' he crossed his little arms.

Anis kneeled to look into his eyes…they were purple…_No wonder he reminds me of a certain someone…_ 'What is your name little fellow?' she came to take a closer look at his subtly freckled face.

'W-what are you doing?' he got flustered right away.

'Awww !. You're adorable!' she hugged him.

'L-let go! I ll tell you ma name if you let me breathe I swear…'

Anis grasped that she had gone overboard when Nefeli _coughed to clear her throat_.

'My name is Mimosa…call me Mimo…' He shrugged.

'Why are you alone out here isn't there a grown up to keep an eye on you?' Nefeli asked.

'No…my parents are out of town…I'm all alone…' he pouted.

Nefeli ignored Anise's whines of affection and frowned suspicious.

'Hmph…'

'We are taking him with us I don't care what you say!' The pinkette grabbed the little boy.

'He is not a puppy his parents may be worried sick right now!'

'And should we just leave him here all alone?'

'Its called kidnapping!' Nefeli tried to talk some sense into her friend. 'I will not be a part of this…if you want take him to your house on foot.' She finally stated.

'Yeah but you will still know that I did it so that automatically makes you an abettor.'She said as she picked the kid up.

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'She is such a jerk for letting us come back on foot!Outrageous i say!'Anis went on and on about Nefeli abandoning her at the lake when she was litterally dripping…She was holding Mimo's little hand in hers. What happend next didn't give her the chance to react. An all too familiar red head was walking her way with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He didn't even turn to look at her but his eyes fell on the little he was a few steps away he actually stopped to say something :

'You're soaking wet you'll get cold silly…' his feet and hands moved on their own as he took of his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

Surprised with himself he turned to leave fast. Why did he feel like he ought to protect this girl? Why did he do such a thing? _Why do I feel like this…I…love someone else…why do i even care about that chick?I might be guilty for hurting her before…but i swear i dont know her…_

A smile crept on her face as she was filled with hope.

'_You might get cold silly…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Haaa! I M NOT DEAD!Seriously I am having the hardest time of my life lately and this is going to continue for a looong time so I cannot promise anything…Anyway thank you for the faves guys…and the ones that are following this story made me find some time for this. What do you think<strong>

**Did you like it?Please let me know with a review!See ya next chaptaO.O.**

**Love,**

**.Q.V.O.O.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Parent**

'Mimo!Mimo, cut it out!Seriously kid, stop jumping on my freaking bed!' Anis tried to halt the boys movement but failed as he manoeuvred, making her lose balance and finally land on the soft mattress.

'Ha!' he pointed at her with his little finger while laughing. 'Anis is so stupid!hahaha'

She just groaned with her face buried in a pillow.

'Bet they tell you that you are kinda dump the whole time…' the little boy mused.

'You got that right..'she sighed as the thought o a certain someone slipped in her mind…

'Don't be sad pinky! I'll stop it if it makes you mad…but then again you're so funny when you're mad!' he begun to bounce again.

She swiftly grabbed Mimo and started tickling him all over not minding his desperate pleas to stop in between the giggling…They had fun so the man with the ponytail gazing through the window went unnoticed.

'Did you stop when i asked you to?No…so you'll have to face the consequences.' She burst out in an evil laugh…

'Ok ok i swear ill be good!'he screamed.

'I know boys of your kind …you're pretty sneaky!Like hell i let you go now!'she poked him.

'No really…if you…hahahaha…let me go…' he chuckled again '…i will tell you whatever you want to know!' Anis stoped and the boy was panting. He took his bangs out of his face.

'So Mimo…what were you doing all alone out in the rain today…not to mention without any parental supervision.?' She frowned.

'Well… i was waiting for…her…' he looked down at his hands

'Owoo…Mimo's got a girlfriend…' she said in a teasing melodic voice.

'What?Noo…she s not my girlfriend…after all she is even older than you…and you are quite an old hag…' he smiled devilishly.

'Seriously kid? How old is your mama?' she poked him again.

'Truth be told…i am living with my grandma…i didn't really meEt my parents…' he pouted

'But…but you said that…' she shook her head confused.

'I know ! But i had no other choice…if that stupid friend of yours wasn't there then she would have come for me…' he sighed

'Who would have come for you? ' she pursed her lips.

'My sister, who else? Grandma sais she has gone to be an angel, but because she loved that lake and us so very much every once in a full moon she comes to pay us a visit…'he smiled a little. 'But my sister said it was your friends fault that she could not come any closer…'

'You were talking with your de-I mean your a-angelic sister?' her face turned white at the thought of yet another ghost.

'Well yes…actually she was singing to me and i sang back to her…but then she had to leave…'his lower lip was slightly protruding as if he were to cry.

'Wait a minute…' it hit her '…what is your sister's name?' she asked excited.

The man departured to get hte news fast back to his lady.

* * *

><p>Kaede was in his room, sitting on the floor then getting up and sitting on the bed then jumping right up only to sit back down ,rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lower lip. Yes he was baffled.<p>

What the hell had happened a few moments before? He walked in that girl again but this time she had a kid with her, a kid that looked suspiciously just like him…and it had him confused…could he…no no no…that was not even possible…i mean at what age exactly?..he didn't even want to think about it…but how could it be?He didn't know her…that was obvious since he couldn't even recall her freaking name. But every fucking time she was near, his body acted as if separate from the mind…and his heart…oh his heart was another story…regardless his mind was in charge and logic commanded that he had never seen this girl before the night he stayed late to help sensei out…His head was killing him,he knew what he had to do.

'paracetamol…' he whispered as he reached to open the drawer of his bedside table and upon opening it he found himself frowning at a little notebook, forgetting the real purpose of actually doing that.

He opened it and started reading. the letters were his but he didn't remember keeping such documents…_ I really doubt this is going to be of any use…if anyone except for me finds this and reads it i am gone crush them like a fucking cockroach along with sensei that made me keep it… here it goes…_

'Effin notebook…' his voice trailed off.

* * *

><p>Ella was sipping some tea delicately, with her pinkie finger slightly extended and her eyes closed. Mhhhmmm…revenge had such a sweet taste…or it was just the tea. She giggled to herself. Everything was going as planned and what was more she had to do nothing any more but to sit and watch the brilliant plan of her father getting shape and form…<p>

'Bad news…' the violet rose walked inside the room '…she is here.'he mumbled.

Ella almost choked on the biscuit she was eating. 'what do you mean she is here?' her eyes were wide open.

' And she is with Anis…i saw it…'he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'Well then…' she stood up from where she was sitting and walked towards him.

'Hnn' that the only thing he offered as he drifted his gaze away from her.

'Now now be a good boy and help me with what i got in mind…'she threw her arms playfully around his neck. ' Ella wants you to keep an eye On…her…while i pay a visit to my beloved red knight' she chuckled as she made a turn.

'Is he really…that important for the plan…' violet asked.

'He might as well be the key darling…' she smiled '…or he is that important to me if you like.'

'Hmm…tsk…i guess…'he left the room all but pleased.

* * *

><p>Kade was gaping at the words displayed on that little notebook of his.<em>Anis…Anis…her name is Anis and i am in love with her…or i want to kill her…<em>he grimaced…_ how is that even possible…we even made l-love and i don't remember…when did all that shit happen?And if it was a long time ago…could…could the kid be mine?Come on man wouldn't i remember any of these?It's just insane…It can't be…_

His eyes softened 'Anis…' it felt so right as this little word escaped his lips

'Anis…' he said it again louder this time. He shoot up from where he was sitting he had to know…he gushed out of the shrine heading at her house…and he relized he didn't really know what he was doing

'What way was her house again?' he wrinkled his nose…

* * *

><p>'So so what is her name Mimo Please tell me what is her name?' she pleaded .<p>

'Well you got no manners…as i was saying you cannot see her unless the moonlight hits her…and not any moonlight…but that of a fullmoon…'

'It all makes sence…what am i saying…But what is her name Mimo…HER NAME!'

' Aww you're pretty impatient…her name is Luna alright…Luna…' he pouted..

'Thank you little sweetie pie!'she squealed and hugged him.

A loud bang on the door disrupted them. Who could it be/

She opened the door only to see Kaede standing there out of his mind giving her a pleading look

'Anis' he tenderly said her name…

'You remember?...' she whispered

'I am here and i swear that I will take full responsibility for you and for our son…'

'Our…s-son what are you…'

'Let me finish…i will not let you be a single mother with a child…I will stand as a father and a husband…'

Ýah you giving me the crazy eyes…what the hell are you…ohh…'she stoppped as realization came slowly 'you-you think that Mimo is your son…?' she giggled

'What he isn't ?'his voice was one pitch higher …'Ohhh thank you God!' he let out a low groan of relief.

She was giggling…

'Then whose is he…were you sleeping with someone else too?'

'WHA?You know you were the f-first to…and for loves sake he is not my kid…i just brought him home from the lake…'

'That sounds…kinda wrong…'he grimaced

'Intrestiing everyone seems to share the same opinion as far as borrowing a child goes…'she shrugged.

He gazed her intensely.

Í need to know…' he said as he aimed for her mouth

'Hey yo! Get another room…underage in da house…!' Mimo covered his eyes.

The kiss didn't really come as a loud knock on the door halted them. Anis opened to see Nefeli. The word that was about to come out of her lips was no good…

'Run!'

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hadn't written for such a long long time, lets say i have been all over a...something... here you go take a chapie...and so you know this one was written thanks to a friendly pm...I can't really say when the next update will be but till then be safe...let me know what you think did ya like?<br>****Love**,

**Q.V.O.O.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Stolen **

'What are you doing here?' Nefeli turn to the red head with eyes narrowed.

'He knows who I am …and my name a-and everything…' Anis almost jumped from happiness.

'No he doesn't…' the blond girl turned to her friend, shaking her head negatively, eyes full of regret because she was about to let her friend down .

'B-but he said my nam-'

'No…' the blond girl cut her '…he is still enchanted…I am the guardian did you forget? I can feel the spell of the rose…' she bit her lip.

'What spell…?' Kaede's voice trailed off.

'So..you don't really remember me?' Anis felt the knot in her stomach getting tighter.

The boy looked away not letting a single word pass his lips.

'Then why are you even here?!' she yelled as she felt the tears coming.

'I-I found s-something that indicates I know you…' he didn't dare to gaze her.

'What…?' the pinkette said through her teeth.

'There is no time for explanations…Ella is comin-'

The sound of the window glass breaking brought an abrupt end to the girl's words.

A sweet smell filled the room when Ella and her violet knight appeared. Mimo screamed and ran towards Anis for protection. The pinkette stood in front of the little boy making herself a living barrier as the violet rose attacked them. In mere seconds the boy was on the floor and the man was restricting her movements with an arm around her throat. Nefeli was stoned… but her trembling fingers and her grimace showed she was trying to brake free.

'That's right pink rose you cannot hurt the owner of triantafillon…it would be as if you're trying to hurt yourself…' she chuckled '…as for you…' she turn to Kaede '…you have been such a bad,bad boy…tsk tsk tsk…I might as well have to punish you now.' She bit her lip seductively.

'I would never go against your will…' the readhead's eyelids felt heavy and he seemed dazed. He was intoxicated. The girl got closer to him stroking his cheek tenderly.

'Oh I know…but you are one stubborn little bud…you refuse to completely forget her unless I am around, don't you?' she pouted, moving her index finger on his lips brushing them. She turn to give Anis a sarcastic look and the pinkette knew what was about to happen.

'Kaede…listen to me Kaedeee!' the boy didn't even bother to look at her.

Ella giggled and then slammed the red knight against the wall. She licked her lips and leaned in to kiss him. He allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth in a deep kiss.

'Noo…Kaede!' she shouted while struggling to escape the violet's grip. 'No…no…no…' she said through her teeth, losing any will to fight for her release and tears streaked her face. Ella didn't stop though…she was enjoying this so much…and how proud would father be of her. She had carried on with his plan and broke her fellow domina's heart. The violet rose averted his gaze, not being able to handle the situation and clenched his jaw. Mimo was curled up in a corner scared to death…

Their lips finally parted and Ella turn to Anis wiping a bit of saliva on her lips .

'Bet you know how good of a kisser he is…' she sighed while twirling.

Anis didn't look at her though…after the third awakening she had grown so close to him…her heart was as if tied with his…and the further away he was the more the thread was stretching, and the more the thread was stretching the more her heart was hurting…but no, the pain of actually severing this bond was greater than she could ever imagine, unbearable. She was about to break down, letting sharp breaths escape her lips to somewhat soothe herself.

Ella cracked up once again. 'Come on… no comeback? 'she pouted. ' Well I guess you got nothing to say then…'she sighed in fake disappointment. 'Come now baby…' she grabbed Kaede's hand and proceeded leaving. The violet rose threw Anis on the floor exasperated, cussing under his breath before he was gone too.

Nefeli looked like she was suffocating…she fell down on all four and tried to breath, but with no results. She laid on her back as her hands reached for her throat, she was pulling away her shirt as if it was the cause of her suffocation and banging her chest in an effort to make her lungs work again. Anis snapped out of the state she was in, when she heard Mimos desperate pleas.

'Anis…she is dying Aniiiis!' he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The pinkette rushed to her friend panicked. Nefeli was about to fall unconscious but then the smell started fading and the girl took in all the oxygen that she was deprived of. She breathed in greedily as Anis stroke her sweaty forehead. Altough her breathing had returned to normal, exhaustion had taken over her and it seemed inevitable: she passed out.

* * *

><p>The soft mattress underneath her was really comfortable making everything that happened moments ago seem as a far off memory of a dream…or percisely a nightmare. She opened her eyes hesitantly only to see a worried as hell Anis hovering above her.<p>

'You okay?' she frowned getting closer to the other girl.

'The question is…' she sat up '…are _you _okay?' she took her friend's hand.

'He is completely out of my reach now…huh?' she smiled bitterly.

'Not really…she did what she did to show you the power she has over him…and me actually…' she looked away. '…but other than that she managed nothing with all this performance. Sure she prevented him from remembering and broke your heart…but we can still take him back.' she smiled tiredly .

The hope made Anis' eyes gleam. 'Yes?' she whispered.

'All we got to do now is find that Luna…' she sighed.

'I already have this figured out…turns out she is Mimo's dea- i mean angelic sister…' she shifted her gaze to the boy in hopes he didn't hear her. 'he said you can only see her under the light of a fullmoon…' she sighed again '…but that was like three days ago…' she whined.

'That is not necessarily true.' The blonde was now excited. '…if she is tied in this world until we need her help ,as Lady Morana was, then she will come to us…she will have no other choice but to answer our call.' she winked

'What are we waiting for, then? 'she shot right up from where she was sitting.

'Well…off we go…' Nefeli mused '...i guess.'she added as she found it really hard to walk.

'Can you call your driver?' she asked.

'Sure'

They were there in no longer than twenty minutes. The kid, noted Nefeli, looked suspiciously calm…no signs of shock for what happened before…almost nothing indicated he was present at such an incident. His breathing even, as he was comfortable in Anis'arms, lulled by the soft sound of the engine and the motion of the car. He yawned once and shifted his gaze to Nefeli, giving her a sleepy smile. She smiled back. The stars had long appeared and the moon was shedding it's light. They were so close to the next clue.

The pebbles crackled under their feet, the crispy air hit Anis' face and made her hair dance mildly.

'How do we call for her?' the pinkette asked.

'He ll do it…' Nefeli pointed towards the boy.

'M-me…' he gasped '…oh alrighty.' Mimo took a deep breath 'Lunaaaa…' he sweetly called for his sister. '…I need to talk to you…' he tried one more time.

Nothing much happened.

'Try a gain…'Anis encouraged him.

'Pleaze sis…' this time it was a mere whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM FREEE!Now i can write as much as I want because all of my exams are over(i pray that my results are good enough to get to the university!)Anyway...I really missed writing. Soo what do you think about this chapie guys?Did you like it?Please let me know...because there is more to come!Thanks for the faves the reviews and i want to thank all of you that are following this story so patiently. See ya soon...<br>**

**Love, **

**Q.V.O.O.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A lost soul**

This time the plea was not in vain since Luna appeared. Her long straight chocolate brown hair softly dancing as she graciously stepped like an exotic fairy on the lake's water. Her complexion was slightly lighter than caramel and thus made the girls wonder how come Mimo was her sibling. Her almond-shaped coffee brown eyes fixed on her little brother as a smile spread on her face.

'Here I am honey…I will always come for you…didn't I promise you that?' she faked a frown.

Both Nefeli and Anis were speechless.A light blue dress was flowing around Luna's tiny figure and it waved as she turn to face the girls.

'What do we have here?...Pink rose and…' she waited for Anis to answer.

'A-Anis..' she stuttered.

'I guess someone finally took it…that's it right?' she pursed her lips when both girls nodded positively.

'And now what?Are we supposed to fight you or something, so as to get the next clue?' Nefely inquired.

The girl giggled and bit her lower lip.

'No…of course not...sparring is not actually my thing aaand I am a ghost…probably it would be kinda hard for you to do pretty much anything to me and vice versa.' she shrugged. 'Basically I am here to tantalize your beautiful little minds…' She smiled.

_Oh God…_Anis opted for a mental facepalm…._Havent we used our heads enough already?_she whined to herself.

'Another riddle?'she mumbled.

'Yup…' Luna nodded. 'So here it goes:_ Si lacriman amante potest tangere animan dilectum, tune periit memoria clamor abintus reducam… ' _

'Latin again? Who am I google translate?' Anis threw her hands in the air.

'Relax I got this…It means_ if the tear of a lover can touch the soul of the beloved , a cry from within can bring back memories…_'

'I beg your pardon?' Anis grimaced obviously confused.

'That's the translation…but you have to figure out what it means…when you do, come back and tell me.I give you three days and after that I will accept no if you use up all of your chances, keep in mind they're only two, you cannot get an additional, so you must get it right at least the second time. If you don't your quest ends here.'she smiled softly looking at Mimo. '…once you solve it I will provide any help needed so you can procced.' She turn to leave after sending a kiss to her brother.

'Wait' Anis said.

'I will be here every night…for three days. That 's all you need to know and all that I am allowed to say.' She didn't stop walking.

'Who are you exactly?' the pinkette crooked her head.

Luna gave her a smile over her shoulder. 'Just a lost soul…'

'No seriously do tell!' she tried again.

'See ya…' she waved her hand before vanishing into the mist.

'Bye sis!' Mimo yelled.

'_This doesnt even make sence…_she thought to herself whilst walking towards the car.

* * *

><p>'So what is the actual plan B since we got <em>Her <em>meddling with our bussiness?' The violet leaned against the wall.

'Probably we just have to work it out on our own…you know…cause there is no actual plan B…' Ella bit her lip while sighing through her nose.

'Hn' he looked away.

'You seem to like using that 'hn' a lot lately, is something wrong?' she gazed him innocently.

'No.' He spat.

'Aww come on…you are not allowed to say such lies to me…' she got closer tracing his collarbone with her index finger. '…and to be honest I am pretty sure you can do so much better than that.' She pouted.

'Knock it off.' His tone even.

'Is it because i kissed the red rose?' she twirled his ponytail.

He snorted.

'Oh i see…'she grinned '…he is one hell of a kisser though.' She shrugged.

To that he couldn't hold practically pinned her against the wall. As he was pressed against her he leaned towwards her ear, she could feel his breath at the nape of her neck.

'Why are you toying with me…WHy must you make it so hard on me?'he seethed.

She sighed. 'It's not like I do it on purpose…' she bit her lip in an effort to look sorry.

'Stop, just cut it out already…' his face now in front of hers,his eyes closed.

'Or else?'she purred the words.

'Hn..' he tried not to smirk.

'But he does kiss well…' she insisted.

He crushed his mouth on hers. After a while she found herself completely lost in the kiss, moaning against his lips while moving her arms around his neck. He smirked at that and took a chance to make the kiss deeper. They stopped when the need for air became unbearable.

'Took you long enough…' she muttered, mildly panting.

'Is he better than this?' he asked .

'I might have to check yours again…' she smiled preparing for a second round.

* * *

><p>Mimo stayed behind gazing the lake and so did Nefeli.<p>

'I know…' she simply voiced

'Mmm?' the boy didn't look at her.

'I said I know…' she exhaled.

'I don't understand…' the boy pouted as he moved to get to the car. Having taken barely three stapes he stopped and looked at Nefeli over his shoulder, giving her a bright smile. '…on the other hand…' he pursed his lips 'I know that you know…' he giggled '…and I know about your lies too..' he shook his head disapprovingly.

'What do you mean?' she was taken aback.

'You lied about Ella's kiss…there was more to it than the dominance display…and i know why you are helping Anis.' He gave her another big smile. '…but let's just say that this is our little secret…' he run to get to the car .

'You little…'Nefeli smirked and walked towards the car too.

* * *

><p><em> My name is Kaede Higa…I live in the shrine and I am very, very much confused. My head is killing me again and I am experiencing Alzheimer symptoms.I dont remember what or whether I ate yesterday…or today for that matter. My sight also seems to be impaired…what I mean is that it goes blur at times. I feel dizzy and tired…<em>

_Is this a memory from a dream? There was a voice calling my name. Begging me to stop…but stop what? I am pretty sure it was a female voice…but whose? Where am I at this moment actually?_ He sat up from where he was laying to take a look at his surroundings. The bed he was on didn't seem familiar, neither the furniture nor the window view. _Seriously where am I? _He moved his palm to his face, rubbing little circles on his temples in order to alleviate the pain. He made an effort to stand up but his knees failed him and thus he had to support himself on the bedside table.

Ella walked into the room tsk-ing at the sight of the red rose knight.

'You are so pathetic my litlle love…' she shook her head.

'What have you done to me…I…' he made a pain grimace, now his stomach was killing him too.

'I…nothing really…maybe i severed some bonds of yours, and made it impossible for you to remember a certain someone like…ever.' she giggled as she pushed him back on the let a gasp upon touching the matress.

'What?'the haze still heavy on him.

'Never mind…do you know who your owner is baby?' she awaited.

'You and only you there is no one else.' He mumbled.

'Of course there is no one else…and now do you know your place knight?' she raised a brow.

'Next to you,following every and any order…' he muttered before dozing off again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?Let me know with a review…I know that it goes a little bit slow for now, I mean that there is no real action and all but I guess I will get to that 's all folks…See ya next chapta!<strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Any ideas?**

Anis sat cross-legged on her bed with lips pursed as she was intensely thinking of the answer._ Why is it always like this…he almost…he almost knew me, even if it was for a mere moment he…he…_ she sighed heavily.

'Do not worry pinky…' Mimo crooked his head and his long red bangs brushed his face.

'Hey Mimo, say…what kind of a person was your sister?' she inquired.

'The best…' he smiled.

'I mean how did she become an angel?' she bit her lip.

'Ohh…' he looked down 'I actually don't know…' he pouted.

'How can you not know?' she grimaced

'Well…people say she drowned at the lake…' the boy sighed '…but all this is nonsensical. My sister was a top notch swimmer, there is no way she could drown.'

'What do you mean?' she frowned.

'I always thought it was strange for her to…you know…' he bit his lower lip. 'Besides she came back as a ghost…so that means she has unfinished business in this world…' he continued looking down.

'I still don't get you…'she shook her head.

'I think she was killed alright?!' he yelled and run towards the bathroom, hardly restraining his tears.

* * *

><p>Nefeli was taking a night stroll so she could relax and think about the riddle carefully. She shifted her gaze from the black sky to her charm bracelet. She shook her arm and it jingled, making her smile as memories of her grandmother flocked in her mind.<p>

'_Everything is not what it seems… always remember that, sweetheart.' Her grandma smiled as she put a beautiful bracelet around her granddaughter's wrist._

'_I ll try…' the little girl smiled back. _

'_Sure you will…'the old lady giggled._

'_Could you please tell me the story one more time?' she pleaded._

'_Hmm…let's see…Once upon a time there was this girl, her name is not known today nor was it ever heard in the land she lived in. It was rare they say and easily forgotten, unlike her beauty which was imprinted in the soul of every person that laid their eyes on her. And just like every girl her age, she fell in love. And how could the poor boy resist her beauty? He loved her back regardless of the dangers her unspeakable prettiness would bring upon them. And later on it did, as the prince of the land wanted her for himself. At the beginning he tried to approach her politely but when he was turned down he became furious and decided that if he couldn't have her then no one else should…'_

'_What a horrible person he was!' she crossed her little arms in front of her chest._

'_Yes dear…were was I…oh!...So he locked her in the darkest dungeon of his palace, making it impossible for her beloved one to set her free, because to do that he had to infiltrate the castle, knock out the guards and last but not least to actually locate her…To make matters even worse the prince called him in the palace as a last act of grace before killing him. The prince, being aware of the difficulty everyone had remembering the girl's name, offered the poor boy a deal: if he could remember the girl's name then both of them would live to see this land again, if not ,on the other hand, then the girl would be forced to marry the prince and the boy would be hanged. The boy had three chances. He used up the two of them without getting the name right. To that desperate moment he begged the prince to allow him to see the girl one last time before his upcoming death. The prince seeing the defeat in the boy's eyes and being sure of his failure commanded his guards to bring the girl. Even if the boy was able to see his lover he just could not remember her name as the sight of her beautiful face was making it harder for him to think. He felt so pathetic…he thought his love was deeper than that and when he would see her the name would pop up in his mind. But no…Tears streaked the girl's beautiful face as she realized that even the one she loved could see no further than the rest of the people. She said his name in a pleading whisper…as he shook his head negatively in embarrassment. The next time her lips formed his name it was no longer pleading but rather an effort to wake the boy up. So she yelled again and again to the top of her lungs until his heart could really hear her._

_In an instant the little word that eluded him seemed to emerge from his memories. He screamed her name, sure of himself this time, again and again. She smiled, crying harder than before. Happy tears sparkled on her cheeks as she realized that both of them were free to go. Or so she thought. The furious prince denied that he promised them their freedom or the right to see each other again as his exact words were…live to see this land again…'_

'_Sneaky little …' she pouted_

'_No cursing!' her granny cut her._

'_okee…next?_

'_Then the prince made one of his wizards curse the two lovers…so the boy became the sun and the girl the moon. They could not see each other…every night he had to die to let her be…'the old woman sighed 'What does all this teach us baby?...' _

'_Never trust anyone? And that love is skin deep?'_

_The granny laughed… 'It shall be useful one day my love…the story' she smiled._

* * *

><p>'Mimo…Mimo!I'm sorry alright?I didn't mean to upset you…Please forgive me and open up the door…' Anis knocked once more.<p>

'No…' he sniffled_._

'Please…'

'Luna was always a good girl…she did nothing wrong…she was smiley and good to everyone. But then suddenly she passed away…being young doesn't make me stupid you know!' he kicked the door making Anis snap.

'She always comes for you right?...She promised so she is alive for you…technically.' she shrugged.

Nothing but silence.

'I know that losing her was hurtful for you…but…but she will always love you…'she tried one more time.

'What do you know? It's not like you ever had someone you love murdered!'

'Why do you keep on saying that?'

'Because I m the only one left Anis! And not being able to prove it makes me angry…'

'Suddenly you don't talk your age kid…' she took a step back.

'On the contrary…' he replied.

* * *

><p>'You have been standing there like a statue for about fifteen minutes…I d start to worry if I actually cared about you…' the dark stalker raised a brow as he landed in front of the girl.<p>

'Oh God!' she gasped for air putting a hand over her chest only to feel her heart beating like crazy.

'Hn…' he looked away in disgust.

'What are you doing here? Are you following me?' she narrowed her eyes upon looking at him.

'W-What?' he was taken aback. 'Night strolls are kinda my thing…so the question is…are_ you_ trying to pull something on me?'

'Would it work even if I did…' she sighed.

'No.' he spat. The truth was he was just passing by and he stopped upon seeing her frozen, in the middle of the street. He was examining her thoroughly when he realized that she could be very well run over by a car in any minute since she didn't seem to respond in any stimuli… such as the cat that was grinding against her calf minutes ago…

'…But you should be…more…present when you walk around.' He turn to leave.

'Wait… thanks…' she frowned.

No answer.

'Could you at least reply?' she sighed.

'No need to…you are a lower form of life…but Anis seems to enjoy your company so… I let you be…' his tone even.

'One more thing…cause I m in a dead end and you seem to be the only one around…what is an undeniable token of love?...'

'I don't know…'his voice low '…I don't know love…so Im unaware of it's purest expressions…'

'Then don't you have any questions?' she took a step closer.

'Some questions are the answer itself…so no need to ask.' He spat before leaving.

She stood there for a while thinking of his words…

Damn! That was it!

* * *

><p>'My age Anis has nothing to do with this…my sister told me herself…it was not an accident.'<p>

'Mimo…I beg of you…one day has passed…help me out. You know your sister well…what could the riddle mean?'

'I am not being stubborn…' he sighed opening the door.

'Well then…' she crooked her head.

'If you love someone you feel their pain…'

'Oh God you are right that must be it! I just fully accepted a seven-year-old boy's opinion…without hesitation...'she sighed '…but you have a point, when a lover cries it hurts you…Let's waste no more time…To the lake!' she shot up.

'It's half past ten Anis…you have pretty messed up with my curfew, you know… with your interrogations and all.' He sighed.

'But our time is limited…I must do it!' she moved towards the door.

Mimo could only roll his eyes… _So dang gullible…and persistent...you make this too hard for me…_

So she finally managed to drag Mimo at the lake so she could give Luna the answer. This time the little boy didn't have to call for his sister since she was already standing near the lake, as she promised, admiring the view.

She softly turn her head to look and smile at the pinkette ,once she sensed her presence.

'Hello Anis…Any progress?' she asked, crooking her head.

'Uhh…yeah, that's why I am here…'Anis bit her lip feeling nervous.

'Where is your friend?' Luna frowned…

'Oh!I totally forgot…' in a swift motion she took out her cell phone and texted Nefeli.

_Im at the lake…I think I got the answer._

* * *

><p>The pink rose felt her phone vibrating inside her pocket when she was about to climb the stairs to Anis'appartment.<p>

'Shoot!' she spat. She turn around quickly to get to the car while texting back .

_Don't do anything stupid! Wait for me…if you are wrong we are screwed…Im pretty sure i know the answer._

She pressed 'send'.

'What do you mean no signal!' she yelled at her phone.

She had no time to waste so she got in the car.

'At the lake…' she spat at her driver 'And please make it quick…'

The girl stared outside of the window as the man started the car. He took a few glances at her through the mirror before he actually spoke.

'Will I get paid extra for working at this time?' he hesitantly asked while rubbing the back of his head.

There was a brief moment of silence before the girl answered. '…Sure…' she raised a brow, making a surprised grimace.

* * *

><p>'Well…' Luna said.<p>

'I think that…I mean after Mimo helped me…We figured out that when someone you love cries you are hurt…that you fee their pain...'

'Final answer?'

'Yep…'

'Mimo helped you…' she raised both her brows.

'yep…'

'And you actually settled for that…' she pursed her lips '…you do know he is just seven, right?' she narrowed her eyes.

'Is it correct?...'

'The obvious is not always the right…so no, it isn't…' she sighed. '…you got only one more chance now…'

'Then it must b-'

'Don't you dare…give…another…answer.' Nefeli was panting.

'I j-just…' Anis stuttered.

'I think I know…' she calmly exclaimed while supporting herself on her knees.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think guys?Let me know with a review! I know the grandma part was pretty looong *shrug*….so sorry for that. Sooo…see ya next chapta!O.O.<strong>

**Love, **

**Q.V.O.O.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Idle…**(jusss like moi hihihi...sorry)

Everyone was silent, the two girls having locked eyes at least three minutes ago.

'Soooo….are you going to actually tell us?' Anis hesitantly questioned.

'Err…huh?Oh!Yeah…' the blond girl rubbed the back of her neck feeling awkward.

Mimo guffawed,grabbing his belly with both hands. ' Oh God, hahaha hahaha, that was, hahahaha, hihihilarious….' He continued laughing even thourgh Nefeli shot him a deathly glare.

' Have you, hahaha…so good…' the boy stood up from the bending position he formerly was and sighed while wiping away some tears result of his intense laughter. '…have you…' he started, a smile still plastered on his face. 'Ever watched a drama?…man it felt like we were in a soap opera or something…' he exclaimed,amusement never leaving his young features.

Anis shrugged but nodded in agreement.

' Cool then…how about I leave and let you two struggle a bit more with the riddle…you know, for the sake of the tension…' she said sarcastically, and showed them her back , pretending she was going to leave .But let's face it everyone knew she wouldn't. Nonetheless Anis showered her with apologies…ya know…just to be certain.

She spun around and displayed her beautiful smirk, hands crossed in front of her chest. ' Actually…' she begun ' …I had help in figuring this out too.' She sighed '…this is not a riddle Anis…' she glanced at Luna and upon spotting her smile she continued, sure of herself, taking it as a sign that she was right.  
>'…It's the first part of the solution…I mean, it's the instructions of what you need to do to bring him back to his senses…she actually handed us the first clue …no one notices anything important in plain view…' she tsk-ed and shook her head '…devious grandma…' she smiled.<p>

The little boy and the pinkette were gawking at her, eyes blank, whether because they were surprised or- in Anis' case Nefeli put her money on the second possibility, without hesitation- cause they didn't quite grasp what she meant.

She let out an exasperated sigh letting her head drop back.

The sound of Luna slowly clapping her hands made everyone look at her.

'Very nice…' she smiled again '…good job, pink rose.' She then gazed Anis 'I know you tried pretty hard too…but you're also pretty lucky she came in time…Whew was that close!' she licked her lips ' The map would have self destructed and well…GAME OVER…' she said in a robotic voice, causing her brother to giggle.

'Sooo…'

'Yup…two more pieces to go…' Luna said.

'Only?A-and t-that's it?We're done…he'll be back to normal etc?' Anis' eyes were wide in shock.

' Well…yeah…God! stop giving me this eyes…' Luna shuddered.

' S-sorry…' she closed her eyes. ' give me a minute to let this sink in…'

* * *

><p>' And what did I tell you about fumbling around your drawers baby?' Ella snatched a paper from Kaede's hands sighing in relief upon realizing it was just school notes.<p>

'B-but I really needed clean underwear…' he grimaced. ' And I don't seem to recall where my things are placed…so I had to search…' he shrugged.

' You could have asked for it…' she rolled her eyes

' What? No way!' he blushed and looked away to hide his face.

'Come on we are together for such a long time sweetheart…why are you suddenly acting all shy…' she narrowed her eyes. However she made sure her voice was sweet but with a tint of complain.

' Well I'm pretty sure I never asked you for such a thing, and let's face it you shouldn't know where they are and if you do –which is drop dead embarrassing- bare in mind that originally I would never ask a girl to bring me my boxers, but taking into consideration my state…please do…' he fixed his eyes on his toes, tightening his grip on the towel around his waist.

' Oh quit beating around the bush…ask it politely and clearly…' that's it she wanted to ridicule him.

'Canyoupleasebringmemygoddamnunderwear…' he mumbled through his teeth.

'What now?' she pressed.

'Can you…err…bring me …er..my *cough* underwear *cough*?' he said once more his eyes never finding hers.

The girl giggled and swiftly opened the wardrobe and dragged one of the drawers revealing a number of perfectly folded and color wise placed undies.

'Oh my, look at that! You're a pretty tidy one, aren't you?' she shrugged before leaving the room.

The heat formerly concentrated solely on his cheeks had now spread all over his face…oh yeah_ at least he was tidy…_

* * *

><p>'You know…' Luna begun hesitantly. 'I kinda…sorta…by mistake…with no intention whatsoever…forgot to mention a tiny little detail…' she tried to display with her thumb and pointer just how small and insignificant was what she forgot.<p>

Both girls snapped her heads towards her direction.

'What do you mean?' Nefeli asked. Eyes narrowed.

'Well it makes sense if you think that you need to find two more clues and…well…that's about it…' she said with a matter-of-fact look on her face.

Concern written all over Anis' face.

' Why would you have thirty days in the first place if it actually was that easy?...' she questioned as if stating the obvious.

' Luna…' Anis shot her a glare.

' Alright, alright…God, are you pushy!?' she took a deep breath and exhaled. ' you are in for the idle punishment…'

'What is that?' the pinkette inquired raising one brow while Nefeli furrowed.

' Well you used the first chance and you were wrong…so you wont be able to continue your clue hunt…' she laughed as if she had actually cracked a joke but quickly regained poise after the death glares she received-not that the could harm her in any way but ehh*shrug* former life habits die hard- by both girls.

'…for ten days.' She closed her eyes ' …the map won't show you were you need to go…I'm sorry.' She bit her lip.

'Ten days…TEN EFFIN WHOLE DAYS I will be sitting around doing nothing?' she frowned.

' Technically you have school…sooo..' she grimaced upon feeling Anis' burning gaze '…everyone seems to forget about that constantly…' she pursed her lips. ' Education is important you people!' she yelled in defence.

'Seriously?'

'Well yes, you do aspire to work someday,don't you?'

'Mcdonald's is waiting you with open arms…' Mimo shook his head.

' Besides there's nothing you can do…' Luna said sternly.

' That means that I will be able to do something for him in day fourteen?' her voice saddening as she finished the sentence,eyes glued at her feet.

And days went by…

1,2,3,4….9,10. so close to a break down.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it guys…what do you think,let me know with a review^_^I know I am late but thank you for sticking with me..and for being so patient, I'll be honest I was too caught up in reading fics about my biases(pretend I didn't actually admit that,^O^any other kpoper in da house sharing my feelings?)and overly enthusiastic about...well...something^^I hope I'll get to finish this story…finally…take care guys.<strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The 14th day… **

Anis puffed her cheeks as she lay flat on her bed doing nothing but staring at the ceiling once was the day she was supposed to be able to start on her ''mission'' again but the map was still the same…the x hadn't moved nor anything else had the idle punishment were to finish today then why was she not given a single clue on what she had to do next?  
>Mimo yawned and her thoughts came to an abrupt end as she lifted,supporting her body with her elbows.<p>

'Are you sleepy little one?'she inquired

'Is it THAT obvious?'Mimo said sarcasticly,the tone taking Anis aback.

'Well no need to be that mean…ya know we are all tired…'she whispered.

'…and fidgety…but he is so much younger than us Anis,his body can barely handle half of the pressure you and i are going through…' Nefeli exclaimed calmly.

'I know…'Anis pouted…'but i couldn't stop thinking all theese days…'

'Here we go…' Mimo boringly uttered.

'Maybe this was all planned…' she pouted

'Please Anis take that stupid,invisible thinking hat off your head…you're killing me with all your conspiracy theories…' the girl had to stop talking as she started coughing violently.

All this days,the pinkette had noticed her friend getting weaker with every passing asked but she was favoured no reply…at least not a satisfying time she would just settle for Nefeli's reassurance that nothing was on…that every single thing was okay,but no one could deny Anis what she could see with her own two her friend caught a cold…no ''biggie'' she thought at first…I mean it's only natural since they casually strolled along that lake in the middle of the this was not a regular flu or just could tell...okay, maybe it wasn't just her great intuition warning her,but she once caught Nefeli wiping blood off her palm swiftly after one of her coughing issue had to be addressed.

'You're terribly sick we need to go to a hospital…It's not like i can just stand here watching you suffer like that…' she glared her friend while putting a hand on Nefeli's back for support. '…and also…when you're this way we both know you can't think clear…and we need your brain for I am no genius..and I won't be able to help Kaede…' her eyes full of saddness.

'No doctor could help Anis…it's okay I am telling you…' she took a deep breath 'I have something to say though…' she exhaled slowly '…Luna tricked us…'she gave Anis a sad look ' or better yet…she pushed us to realize that the riddle we were given _twice_ is the first part of the process that must be followed to bring him back…'she waited for a while '…well…you do remember that this was the clue we found when talking with Morana…she offered us the same shit as a clue…'Nefeli whined a lumb forming in her throat.

'We realized that as soon as we were told we were not allowed to continue our quest…sooo…' anis sighed.

'What I am saying is…'she looked at Mimo '…he knew…and the reason the map isn't changing is because he…'now she was pointing at the sleepy boy'…knows what we must do next,but is not allowed to talk until the idle punishment is over…'

Anis sat there agape,wether she was processing the information or she was shocked after realization hit sighed and opted to sit comfortably at he small sofa next to Mimo.

'Yeah Anis…you were right this step was solely created to slow us down…' she pinched Mimo's cheeks '…now…spill it you little brat…'she said playfully.

'Uhh?' he looked surprized but after a few moments he realized something'Oh yea!...My sister said she did all of this to help you and don't hate on her…also she said I should give you this…'he hopped off the couch and crawled under the bed retrieving a little piece of paper. '…but only after the tenth day,otherwise the map would be destroyed…that is the actual clue she had to give you…and you'd have to actually fight didn't want that…she's a good girl I told you,so she helped you more than she should…that's the actual reason you were punished…does it make any sense now?'he scrunched his small nose.

'Actual clue given/no fight=punishment cause we were supposedly ''idle'' and we weren't worth it…' the blond girl summed it up.

'Yup…that's pretty much it.'he said while handing Nefeli the piece of paper.

The girl unfolded it and proceeded reading the words scribbled on it.

'_Osculum labiis velvet,tactu cor unum...''_

'Just one thing…'; Anis snapped '…what is with your ancestors and Lating huh?Do the think this gives our quest some kind of sick prestige or something? The volume of her voice picking up noticeably.

'N-no…If i felt better i would laugh in your face,but i am tired…'Nefeli whispered.

'Then why don't they give us messages in freaking english?Am I asking for too much?Damn it they sure know how to aggravate people…'she puffed her cheeks once again.

'Well,my silly friend, i hope you can recall the first envelope we found stressing on how this quest is designed for a pink rose and if you haven't noticed i understand Latin…they teach us…duh!'she muttered weakly but with a hint of irritation nonetheless.

'Sooo…what does it say? 'she asked defeated.

'Kiss velvet lips,touch the heart of the one…roughly at least' she sighed one more time.

'Hey, hey look at that!'Mimo exclaimed happily while enthusiastically waving the map over his head. Once he gained their attention he rushed to Anis giving her the map…

* * *

><p>'Tum turum pum pum turum tum tutum tururu…' Ella was humming an unknown melody as she was reading with great concetration a piece of paper laid in front of her. 'And so our little Anis lost control of her knight,after seeing me kiss him,and now tum tum turum she won't be able to save him unless she finds the book and tum tum turum i will make sure that she doesn't even get close to it…purum pumpum…'she continued her performance while her eyes were still glued to the paper in front of raised a finger and waved it along with her humming. It wasnt long before she felt fingers curling around her wrist and wetness engulfing her index finger.<p>

'What are you doing? 'she struggled to hide a smirk.

'mmmm?' the violet knight stopped and proceeded nibbling her ear,quite irritated that he hadn't still managed to get her full girl decided to play along and didn't take her eyes of the violet knight groaned and tried to snatch it away from her, but failed to do so.

'Tsk tsk tsk…bad boy…what is it you want again?...' she smiled, finally turning to look at him.

Satisfied with himself he leaned in to kiss her but she backed away,putting her palm over his mouth.

'I don't like mixing work with fun…and as you can see i am in the middle of something…'she stated calmly.

The violet knight groaned but complied nonetheless.

'Do we really have to keep this little brat around?He gets on my nerves…he looks so clueless all the time…and he asks for you every now and then. Is that spell really that strong?I mean…strong enough to make him completely forget about the one he loves and follow every command of yours as if he's a brainless zombie or something?...'

'Pretty much...well without the zombie thing of course…he is able to function properly whenever i ask him to do anything…you know he doesn't extend his arms,walk without bending his knees while muttering ''yes master''…'she giggled '…but close enough to that…' she sighed 'if i want him to, that is…'she added.

'Well then…are you ever going to use him according to the plan or are you going to keep him here laying useless,wandering around the house and stuff…' he frowned.

'That is for me to decide…but to be honest i do plan on using him this time around…'she grinned devilishly…

* * *

><p>'Let me see!'Anis snatched the papyrus from the boy's grasp. Upon letting her eyes fall on it she noticed that not onle had the X moved in another location but something was written beside it.<p>

'' Remember now

What you were taught

Don't let the knowledge

You have,rot

About a lady dressed in black

That bares a curse within her heart.

The butterfly caught in a web,

The life of which is now to end.'' The girl read out loud.

Nefeli had now scooted closer,her eyes slightly wide in sock…

'Oh God if this means what I think it does,then man are we in trouble…' she shook her head and her expression gave away nothing but fear_…(well my inner troll said i should stop this chapter here and let you wait but since i must be a good girl, for christmas, i won't…)_

* * *

><p>'Let me explain…are you..familiar with the concept of…,well, mythology?'Nefeli hoped for a positive answer,but obviously she was just shrugged giving her friend an apologetic look.<p>

'Well..it's fine I can enlighten you…'she said, a mixture of tiredness and sarcasm in her girl spent about half an hour explaining to her friend the story of Arachni, never forgetting to mention that not all of what people said was exactly the then explained how this had something to do with their case and how dangerous what they had to do thanked her grandma on preparing her for such shit and cursed their luck at the same also tried to make clear the fact that a dress up was imperative…ya know, for the sake of surviving.

'The only problem Anis is that we can not find her…' she sulked.

'What do you mean?We have the map dummy, it will guide us to her»she beamed.

'Not quite…' she pressed her lips in a thin line.

'What do you mean?'the pinkette frowned.

'Well the map only signifies the place where all of the spiders gather for their…well…festivities…'she shrugged while making a face, usatisfied with the word she chose to express herself. '…and the only…celebration…' again she scrunched her nose at the choice of words '…at this time around is,well,the millenium sth sth…look it's weird to explain further okay…i have no words to describe it correctly…all you need to know is that they will all gather in this place in about…' she took a look at the calendar hanging on the wall '…oh shiiitt…' she cursed under her breath.

'T-tonight?'Anis stuttered.

'well…no…that would be a blessing…damn!We will be loosing too much precious time …' she rubbed little circles on her temples to soothe the tension and deter that headache that threatened to take over her any time now from doing so.

'How much…' Anis whispered.

'Ten…' was Nefeli's answer before her coughing went rampant. This time the girl didn't succeed in concealling the blood trailing from her lower lip to her jaw by wiping it as she fell from the couch.

'My God!You'Re bleeding!'Anis rushed to her friend that was now panting frantically and clutching her stomach tightly.

'Do you…'she tried to regain her stance by supporting herself on Anis' shoulder  
>''… trust me? ''<p>

''Of course I trust you,bu-'

'Then let me be!' Nefeli cut the pinkette,the look on her eyes stern. 'There's nothing you can do…' she whimpered as she repositioned herself back up on the sofa. 'Let me be…'she whispered before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello there * dodges knifes, ninja stars and other sharp objects thrown at my direction…does a few flips to avoid being hit by rocks and math books that were used by some readers to study for their finals and just need to vent out* Sooo…i know it's awkward beetween us…with me gone for so long and stuff so…what*raises hands protectively over chest and head* do you think?Here is a chapie for you guys i will update soon…no shit…<strong>

**Love,**

**Q.V.O.O.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Spider's lair**

They spent the past ten days reviewing their plan and making sure everything was going to go accordind to the twenty fourth day they were making the last preparations of that almost suicide mission they were about to go to. It would be wiser that nothing give away them not being spiders, their disguise should be flawless. Nefeli had used her transformation strings making her hair black and straight and Anis's too. Their clothes should match those of the other women so they would blend in thus black was a must. They decided it would be best if in the same time were comfortable in case they had to fight. Flimsy gloves were up to her elbows and the black dress she wore made her creamy legs longer reaching slightly middle thigh. Anis wouldn't admit it but she kind of liked that look. Nefeli on the other hand limited her self in a strapless lacy corsage and black skinny pants.

'And again why do we have to dress up?' Anis asked

'For the ninth time-to blend in.' answered Nefeli

'And why do they dress like this?' raising both her eyebrows.

'Again, because they lure men and after that kill them…were you even listening when i explained her story?' she went on.

'Okay, okay I get it' she tried to calm her friend down

'Ready?' she turned to look at the girl. She nodded positive.

The cave was huge and scary. Who would think that all those beautiful women were nothing but brutal killers? The girls walked slowly deeper into the darkness trying to act naturally and not to breathe erratically. They were outdone by numbers and the spiders' powers were certainly unknown to them. The gathering was about to begin and assumingly the one talking would be their leader and hopefully Arachni. Nefeli tried to be discreet about it and use her investigation strings as less as possible. She made them really slender so they would be barely seen and scanned the area for anything that could give away the presence of what they were looking for-anything. Her efforts were in vain, nothing seemed familiar or to bare the same magic as their map. Every one was gazing them suspiciously but didn't dare to make a move. The meeting begun and every whisper came into an abrupt end. The skinny woman started talking, welcoming every member of their society in the gathering organized for the second millenium of their team's existence. Later at night, when dismissed, they would have their male massacre custom. Once in a millennium that is done to celebrate their dark nature, when clock strikes midnight they unleash their murderous nature. The woman stopped suddenly, looking at the two girls.

'I can smell human blood…'she took a deep breath to make sure. 'Yeah, you can't hide that stench dear!'

'Oh boy, now what?'Anis turned frightened to her friend.

'Fight for our lives.' She said letting the red dust flow from her fingers.

The spiders were encircling them; there was no escape and only one way to take what they needed…follow the rules.

She whipped her strings making them retreat a bit. She took her fighting stance, creating two protection strings to keep them away from Anis. The attacking strings moved fast throwing the enemies on the wall, they curled around some of them and crushed them together, and they would pierce through others' bodies and kill them. Nefeli was moving her hands hectically, not hesitating even for a minute. She would have taken them all out if _**that **_hadn't happened. She fell on her knees coughing, leaving blood on her palms being able only to retain the protection strings.

'Nefeli!' Anis kneeled.

'It's alright…I can make it…I'm fine' it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

'No, I will call my knights…Nefeli we don't stand a chance against them without help. Their numbers are grater than ours and you cannot fight at this state.' she took out the black card.

'No Anis you know the rules…' she tried but it was already too late, the other girl had already kissed it.

-Black rose petals a gush of wind- and Mutsuki was there in an instant.

'What are you…?'his eyes widened in shock and he put a protective hand in front of Anis. '…what the hell are you doing in black widow's lair?' he shot a furious glance at Nefeli 'You brought her here right? Are you crazy, do you know in what danger you put her in, her own so-called best friend! ?'

'Shut up stalker!' she barked as she stood up. '…I do not need your stupid help! And there's no use in you being here! Anis you forgot the rules, we are to fight the object keepers and win or else they won't give it to us!' she used her manipulation strings, making some of the spiders fight with each other.

_What is this, how is she doing…they look just like my…_he stared at the girl a bit startled for a while but quickly snapped out of it.

'The keepers only right? Only one of them must be that, so it wouldn't be bad me taking care of the rest.' He said stoically, his black strings hitting a few of the women.

'A man, no a dark stalker…Maybe the last of your kind-It will be honour for us spiders to kill a man of a superior race.' One of them licked her lips sensually.

'Wow knight, you just made some friends here.' Pink rose said sarcastically.

'Hmph…' he didn't even look at her.

_Must be his favourite word…or he is really trying to show me how much he appreciates me…hah…_she thought to herself

'I ll take down the the head of this…murderers' hive…' she send her red strings head on the skinny woman but she repelled every attack spitting spider nets and using them as a shield.

'Guys you seem to get on reeeeally well.' Anis said ironically

'Hah…that's right, we are not even supposed to talk to each other let alone to get along…' she smiled to her self

'Why is that?' Anis asked.

'Can we talk about it at another time?' Mutsuki seethed

'Well, remember when you asked if I was a dark stalker? I am the exact opposite-a light guardian- that's my kind. And he cannot treat me like I am inferior cause he knows my abilities rival his…' she smirked

'You wish!' he greeted his teeth.

The girl slammed the spider on the cave's ceiling and wrapped her strings around her.

'Gotcha!' she snapped her fingers. 'You know the rules spider give us what we are here for!' she yelled

The woman started laughing devilishly. 'Of course…of course I know the rules and I would be glad to help you but…' an evil smile crept on her beautiful face '…unfortunately I am not Arachni…' she laughed again '…and yes it is a trap we knew you were coming, I was a mere decoy and all the girls are here to help wear you out until she comes.'

'Then who is…?' Nefeli was looking around surprised

'That would be me.'

An intimidating figure entered the cave, leaving everyone speechless simply towering over all the spiders around her.

'Arachni…'

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise bish…bet you thought you'd seen the last of me…XD…sorry peeps too much tumblr lately…but you didn't see that one coming huh…huhuh?I was fast, wasn't I *wiggles eyebrows*Welp…let me know what you think…I'll try and push another updade in the next few days…sooo I hope and wish for you to have very happy happy holidays…rest a lot( with your finals and all…you deserve it…and with every day life being a pain in the arse sometimes for those who have finished school…)See ya next chaptaO.O.<strong>

**Take care,**

**Q.V.O.O.**


End file.
